


【锤基】我的精分男友

by KKJoy



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 71,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKJoy/pseuds/KKJoy
Summary: 警察Thor和医生Loki的故事，Thor因为一次看诊认识了Loki，感觉被爱神击中了心脏，奥丁森警官开始对号称冰山男神的劳菲森医生展开猛烈攻势，不过在医生冰冷的外表下似乎隐藏着不为人知的另一面……





	1. 那个新来的医生

奥丁森警官把嫌犯摁到警车里的时候，本来半天没有反应的嫌犯突然发疯一样的反抗，居然从皮鞋里弹出一柄匕首，直接划伤了索尔的大腿。  
不过他依然不是索尔的对手，很快被索尔制服，嫌犯看到最后的逃脱机会也没有了，竟然想撞车窗自残！索尔终于忍无可忍的一拳打晕了他。  
“能把你打伤他还挺厉害的。”开车的范达尔啧了一声。  
“没有多厉害，偶尔会遇到一两个特别顽强的。”索尔说，“他只不过是个中间人而已，这种人一般没必要这样，回去好好查查他的底细。”  
“你先关心一下自己的伤吧。”范达尔看到索尔腿上的血已经渗了出来，他的长裤上已经泅开有一片红色的印迹，“我送你去医院。”  
“不是什么严重的伤，回警局我自己就能处理。”索尔满不在乎的随便抽几张纸巾摁住止血。  
“千万别！回警局被我家老头子看见又要念死我了，你还不知道他的老思想，天天和我说，让你进警局就是为了照顾好少爷的！”范达尔学着他爸的样子粗声粗气的说，“再让少爷受伤，我打断你的腿！妈呀，什么年代了？还少爷！”  
据说范达尔的爷爷的爷爷的爷爷那一代起就为奥丁森家族服务了，几百年过去了，他们家还一直秉持着少爷做哪一行就跟着做哪一行的古老传统。到了这两代，奥丁当了警司，范达尔的父亲就当了警长。索尔当了警官，范达尔也跟着当了警察。  
“所以少爷你行行好，去看了医生再来也行。”范达尔捏捏鼻子，“再说，尽管我是个Beta，都闻到你血液里的信息素的味道了，你这样乱跑会引起骚动的。”  
索尔笑了笑，不愿意让好友为难，“好吧，把我放到中心医院，你先回警局交差吧。”

索尔已经拿上衣把伤口裹的很严实了，踏进医院之后还是引起一些人的侧目。因为这家医院是警局的指定合作单位，好几位护士都认识他，急忙领着他去医生的诊室。  
“奥丁森警官，幸亏这里没被标记的Omega不多，你这样会让他们强制发情的，你的信息素太霸道了。”护士忍不住说。  
索尔苦笑，“我每天都用抑制剂的，可是意外受伤，我真的控制不了。”  
结果护士找了好几位医生都在忙，护士无奈的说:“没办法了，去新来的医生那里吧，他脾气有点古怪，你收敛一点啊。”  
索尔有些茫然的被护士推进一个诊室，不知道自己要收敛什么？  
不过他还来不及问护士就已经关上了门，桌子前的医生抬起头，索尔觉得自己的心脏好像被人挠了一下。  
带着帽子口罩的医生只露着一双眼睛，可那双绿色的眼睛像有魔力一样的吸引人，似冰刃般寒冷，似湖水般宁静，却偏偏露出一丝对什么都不屑一顾的嘲讽意味。  
“你受伤了？”医生的声音也磁性优雅，“哪里？坐下让我看看。”  
索尔听从医生的话坐在诊疗床上，解开衣服，顺便看了看医生的胸卡，洛基·劳菲森。  
劳菲森医生俯过身来看着他伤的位置，从帽子下露出一簇黑色的发尾，让索尔的心又痒了一下。  
绿色眼睛，深色头发，完全是他喜欢的类型。  
“伤口很深，需要缝针，把裤子脱下来，躺好。”可惜医生完全是公事公办的语气。  
索尔伤的位置有些靠上，他不得不把裤子都脱了，只穿着一条内裤躺在诊室的床上。  
劳菲森医生一抬头就看到病人内裤勾勒出的那即使在沉睡中依然算得上庞然大物的器官，不由得挑了一下眉毛。  
索尔虽然是个Alpha，但他知道自己的信息素味道太浓烈，平常定时服用抑制剂，可现在信息素随着他的鲜血一起外溢，他也没办法控制。在一个Omega医生面前，这确实有些尴尬。  
对，索尔已经闻出来这位医生是一个Omega。尽管他身上也全是抑制剂呛鼻的化学药剂味道，索尔还是可以闻到一丝被压抑的若有若无的Omega信息素。  
有点像威士忌的味道，正是他喜欢的口味，索尔能想象得到如果这位医生不用抑制剂，他的信息素必定是浓郁醇香的诱人沉醉。  
劳菲森医生只是迅速完成了止血缝合的整个过程，细心的拿消毒液帮他清理了大腿上的所有血迹，帮他开好消炎药，叮嘱他隔天来换药，这几天不要碰水什么的。

索尔离开诊室路过护士站的时候，停下来和护士道谢，顺口问起：“劳菲森医生一直在外科吗？我以前好像没见过他。”  
“他刚从西郊分部调过来的，他当年可是医学院的全优毕业生。最开始医院是想让他留在总部的，可他说不喜欢人太多，坚持要去分部，最近又从分部调回来了。”护士显然已经把劳菲森医生的履历摸清楚了，“怎么，看上我们劳菲森医生了？那你可要当心，打听他的人可多啦，不过都在他那碰了一鼻子灰。大家都管他叫冰山男神。”  
索尔回想刚才医生的样子，他觉得他挺细心挺温柔的啊，怎么会……  
他正想再问点什么的时候，护士站的呼叫机响了，护士刚接通就听到劳菲森医生优雅的嗓音传来：“我说过别领那些不知收敛自己信息素的Alpha进我的诊室，既然喜欢逞勇斗狠，就让他们流血流个够好了。”  
护士吐吐舌头，尴尬的看着索尔，“对不起，劳菲森医生，别的医生都在忙，实在是没有人了。”  
“算了，下次他再来，你帮他处理，别来烦我。”洛基说完就摁断了通话。  
索尔感觉自己被人从头泼了一盆冷水，像一只湿透了的小狗一样垂头丧气又满腹委屈，这什么医生嘛，我明明是为了保护公民才受伤的，又不是故意的！  
“奥丁森警官，您别介意。”护士看着索尔黑了的脸色，“劳菲森医生说话就这样，其实他很……”  
索尔没听完护士说什么，就转身往洛基的诊室走。  
“哎……哎……”护士在他身后着急的想喊他回来，可惜他两条长腿一迈瞬间就看不见人影了。

索尔咣当推开诊室的门，洛基刚把口罩摘下来准备休息一会儿，意外地看着怒气勃发的索尔。  
“怎么了？”洛基故作困惑的问，这个病人还没走啊，刚才的话不会被他听到了吧？  
“我是一名警察，抓捕坏人是我的职责，受伤是因为我工作努力，我从不冒犯任何一个Omega！”索尔看着洛基露出的瘦削苍白的脸蛋，不知怎么本来很大的声音渐渐低了，“并不是所有的Alpha都喜欢逞勇斗狠的……”  
“我也只是一个医生，治病救人是我的职责，我已经帮你治疗了，并不负责安慰你的情绪，请你离开。”洛基冷冰冰的回复，哼，就算是我误会了，也别指望我会道歉！  
索尔却像会读心术一样读到了他心里的话，“我不要求你道歉，可你把病人随便扔给别人是一个医生应尽的职责吗？”  
洛基难得吃惊的愣了一下，强行回答：“换药拆线什么的工作本来就是护士做的，不需要我也没问题的。”  
追来的护士慌慌张张的推开门，看见两个人还在好好说话，松了口气，难得这个Alpha没有像以前那些找事的被劳菲森医生扔出来，难道医生脾气变好了？不过奥丁森警官的体格好像也不会吃亏吧。  
“医生，32号床的病人又不舒服，喊着要你过去。”护士开口解围。  
“知道了。”洛基站起来去病房看他的病人去了。  
“走吧走吧，警官。”护士拉着索尔，“其实医生对病人很好的，但说话就是能噎死人的，别在意了。”  
索尔沉默的看着洛基匆匆走远的身影，觉得自己不能就这么算了。


	2. 英雄救美的套路

索尔不知道那个医生是不是算好的，接下来几次他来换药的时候医生不是不当班就是在查房，总之见不着人，索尔的体质又变态的好，没几次就痊愈了，完全不需要再去医院了。  
又是平静的一天，索尔闷闷的趴在桌子上，对着范达尔抱怨，“怎么最近都没有什么外勤任务，完全没机会受伤呢？”  
“你没病吧大哥？”范达尔看白痴一样看着他，“你伤不才刚好？还上瘾了？”  
不过刚说完办公室里的电话就响了，市区发生持枪抢劫案，要重案组马上过去支援，范达尔边骂着你个乌鸦嘴边套上衣服跟着莫名兴奋的索尔往外跑。  
“我的大少爷，你防弹衣还没穿呢！？”范达尔边跑边喊。  
“车里再穿！”索尔潇洒的跳进警车，“快！快！别让罪犯跑了！抓紧时间！”

从犯罪现场回来的索尔终于如愿以偿的因为把嫌犯甩到墙上时用力过猛而擦伤了胳膊，他和范达尔说了一声要去医院就跑没影了。  
范达尔哭笑不得，这种小伤还用得着上医院吗？  
来到医院的索尔刚准备排队挂号，就看见劳菲森医生急匆匆的跑过来，接过刚推进门的一位重伤病人，看起来像是车祸造成的，索尔闻得到随着病人的血液不断往外四溢的Alpha信息素，这对Omega不可能没有任何影响。  
可劳菲森医生只是问了几句病人的情况，就不顾那些信息素的刺激，直接用手摁住病人的伤口，边做着紧急止血的处理边吩咐护士马上准备手术室，当他们匆匆从索尔旁边经过的时候，索尔能闻到洛基身上传来的比上次要浓一些的信息素味道。  
他皱眉看着进入手术室的洛基，强压下心底涌上来的那点好像自己的Omega被别的Alpha抢走的不适感。

当洛基走出手术室的时候已经是五个小时之后了，他用力伸了个懒腰，活动了一下站的麻木的双腿，突然看到坐在他诊室门口的索尔。  
“嗯？你在等我？怎么不找其他医生？”洛基走过来用眼睛检查了一遍索尔，没看出来他哪里有伤。  
索尔指指自己的手臂，“一点小伤，本来想找你看一下，现在……我想大概已经好了。”说着递过来一个纸袋，“晚饭时间早就过了，我帮你带了一些。”  
“谢谢，但是医生不能收病人的任何礼物，我一会儿回家再吃吧。”洛基拒绝了索尔的好意。  
“我不是你的病人。”他显然低估了索尔的坚持，索尔看着洛基有些泛红的脸色，闻到他有些不稳的信息素气息，“别硬撑，累的时候更容易被Alpha影响。”  
“这是什么意思？”洛基被冒犯似的推开他，“我是医生，我在工作，我想我没时间接待访客，如果不看病就请你不要浪费我的时间。”  
“我没有别的意思，真的就只是想给你送点晚饭而已，就是朋友的关心。”索尔连忙解释。  
“我只是帮你看过一次病而已，我不记得我们是朋友。”洛基冷硬的回道。  
索尔涨红了脸，正准备再开口的时候，有几个人气势汹汹走进洛基的诊室。  
这些人穿着风格统一的沙滩度假装，留着杀马特发型，身上都是花花绿绿的纹身，大晚上还戴墨镜，带着明显的打手气质。  
果然，他们一开口就是混混的语气，“医生，我们老大受伤了，让你去帮他看病。”  
洛基翻了个白眼，“我不是他的家庭医生，没义务出诊。都给我滚出去。”  
“别给脸不要脸啊！”“你以为你谁啊，我们老大让你看病是看得起你！”一群人咋咋呼呼的喊起来，甚至还想动手去拉洛基。  
索尔看不下去的站出来，“这里是医院，你们这样我可以逮捕你们。”  
“这谁呀？”“还想英雄救美呢？套路不少啊。”又是一阵让人脑壳疼的吵嚷声。  
本来就饿着肚子心情不好的劳菲森医生觉得自己应该动手的时候，索尔先动手了，他闪电般地抓住一个小混混的胳膊，直接扭到身后提了起来，然后掏出自己的警官证，“都老实点，不然我真抓你们回去！”  
被抓着的人边挣扎边喊：“你知道我老大是谁吗？敢抓我？”其他人也不服气的继续吵闹。  
洛基终于一拍桌子大吼一声:“你们闹够了吗？”说完直接一脚踹在一个拉扯他的小混混胯下，伸手把惨叫的男人直接扔出房门，然后闪电般的同样料理了剩下的几个人。  
索尔目瞪口呆的看着出手迅捷又狠辣的洛基，在洛基收拾完那几个混混，转过头来的时候，他手里提着的那一个猛的夹紧自己的腿快速的溜了出去。  
索尔在洛基冷冷的眼神扫过来的时候也不由的退了两步，胯下有点抽痛。  
“一个警察连几个废物都收拾不利索！”洛基冷哼了一声，不过他的肚子很不配合的传来了一阵咕噜声。  
忙了一下午又剧烈运动了一下，洛基快要饿扁了，他翻抽屉准备找他的零食垫垫。索尔连忙把桌子上的饭盒朝他推了推。  
洛基犹豫了一下，还是决定不要委屈自己的肚子，伸手拿过来，奇怪了一下，怎么还是保温饭盒这么高级？  
刚一打开饭盒美食的香气就飘了出来，洛基享受的吸了口气，一份蔬菜汤，一份意式海鲜焗饭，不是什么特别的菜式，洛基却吃的满足极了。  
“你在哪里点的外卖，味道很不错。”洛基忍不住问索尔，记下来下次自己加班时也可以叫这家的。  
“我刚刚回家自己做的，我在这附近有个小公寓，平常就我一个人住。”索尔赶快献宝似的跟洛基汇报着。  
洛基意外的看着这个五大三粗的警官先生，看不出来还有这么好的手艺，不过我有问你的居住情况吗？  
“你等等，我把饭盒洗干净还你。”洛基端起空了的饭盒去水管下冲洗，想到这么好吃的饭以后吃不到了，心里居然有点难受，手上的力气不由得重了起来。  
“我听护士讲你经常要值夜班的，如果你觉得好吃，你随时打电话给我啊，我晚上不常值班，又很近，很快的。”索尔倒是无知无觉的和洛基说。  
洛基顿了一下，把饭盒擦干装好还给索尔，“不用了，没什么事我要下班了。”  
“你住哪里啊？我送你？你的号码能告诉我吗？”索尔赶快跟着洛基一起走出诊室。  
“没有这个必要！奥丁森警官，我只是吃了你一顿饭而已，不用卖身给你吧。”洛基的毒舌真是能气死人。  
“我不是这个意思！我只是觉得你可能累了……算了，我先回去了，电话号码真的不能留一个吗？我不想跟护士要你的电话……”索尔不死心的又哄又威胁。  
洛基咬咬牙，夺过索尔的手机输了一串号码，扭头就走。  
激动的索尔当晚回家兴冲冲的拨通电话后，传来一个甜美的女声:“您好，这里是XXX电话性爱热线，请问您需要什么服务？”  
被骗了的奥丁森警官哭笑不得的挂掉电话，可是他的号码已经被对方得知了，时不时的对方就会打电话来推销各种服务，还总是用不同号码，搞得索尔不胜其烦。


	3. 网络直播表演

不过索尔·奥丁森的字典里没有放弃这两个字，他仗着医院里其他医生护士们对他的喜爱，很快摸清了劳菲森医生的上下班时间，时不时的会给洛基送来他做的各种美食，看得出来他上次对自己做的东西还挺满意的。  
洛基经常巡视完病房或者做完手术饥肠辘辘的回到诊室的时候就看到索尔留下的饭菜，不得不说索尔的时机总是抓得很准，让他连拒绝的机会都没有。  
虽然他知道索尔可以这么方便的溜进他的诊室绝对少不了别人的帮忙，可每当他问起时，护士都一脸茫然的表示什么也不知道。  
洛基愤恨的边吃边咒骂这个会收买人心的家伙，别以为这样就可以让自己感激他！不过他做饭真的不错，他长相也不错，他身材也不错，性格也不像一般的Alpha那样烦人……  
打住！洛基惊悚的停下狼吞虎咽的动作，这饭里是下了什么迷药？

这天索尔下班在单位就洗了个澡，金色的头发闪闪发光，短短的胡须修剪整齐，对着镜子左顾右盼，掏出抑制剂吃了两粒，让自己的信息素不再具有任何攻击性，又从范达尔的柜子里掏出一瓶味道淡雅的男士香水喷了几下。  
范达尔在一边看着他的动作，下巴都要掉地上了，“你在干嘛？”一向邋遢随意的索尔居然把自己收拾的这么光彩照人，什么状况？  
“我准备今天去约劳菲森医生。”索尔笑呵呵的说，筹划了这么久，可以去探探口风了。  
“这就是你这段时间一下班就失踪的原因了？劳菲森医生？没听你说起过啊。不会是帮你看病的时候被你盯上的吧？你连好医生都不放过？”范达尔一副八卦的样子。  
“去，我不像你天天喜欢炫耀自己的情史，我很认真的。”  
“你每次都很认真，每次都没坚持过两个月，那些Omega总会很快和你上床，然后在上床以后迅速甩掉你。”范达尔想起来就绷不住狂笑，学着索尔前女友简的样子说:“别问我为什么分手，问你那根东西去吧！”  
索尔气愤的捶了范达尔一拳，“我们是互相甩的，根本不是这个原因！不和你扯了，浪费我时间。”  
“好好好，看你这次能坚持多久。我赌不超过三个月。”范达尔已经决定回去就在办公室开赌局了。

索尔刚把车停到医院地下停车场里，就感觉到几个人朝他围过来，他仔细一看，这不是上次找洛基麻烦的那几个小混混嘛。  
“哼，我们老大看不惯你天天缠着劳菲森医生，让我们来问候问候你。”连语气都还是一样的欠扁。  
“就凭你们几个？”索尔连正眼都懒得给他们一个，“快滚吧，我不想弄乱我的新外套。”  
几个小混混愤怒的冲过来就动手，索尔几下就把他们揍得哇哇叫，不过就在他被几个人缠住的时候他感觉到有一股潜藏的危险。  
他还没来得及看，就听到嗖的一声，一支箭破风而来，直射向他的脖子，他躲了一下，箭射到他的肩膀上，一挨到他的衣服就伸出几个触须一样的东西牢牢扣在了他身上。  
他伸手去摸，结果一股电流把他电到麻痹倒地，他勉强抬头看到一个身材火辣的女人走过来，“别紧张，我们老大想请你回去聊聊天而已。”  
索尔努力想把箭拔下来。女人不耐烦的说：“啧，竟然还没晕，已经是最大电压了，大象也该晕了。”  
女人说着直接一拳打晕了索尔。

洛基刚准备下班的时候，收到了一条消息。他瞥到高天尊的名字就皱眉，纠结了一下点开，是一个视频。  
他看到视频里的索尔被绑在一个椅子上，正在拼命挣扎。然后就是高天尊那张贱兮兮的脸：“洛基，你的Alpha在我这，你要是不来救他，我可要把他扔给那群饥渴的Omega了。”  
洛基嘴角抽搐的关掉信息，不行，实在忍不住了！“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”洛基独自在诊室里笑得毫无形象，两个蠢货！  
他愉悦的回了一条语音，“随你处置，与我无关。不过我劝你想想清楚，他老爸是警局局长，全市警察的总警司，你那些见不得光的产业不想被警察查到吧。”  
醒过来正想发火的索尔听到高天尊播放的语音，不由有点心酸，洛基你怎么这么狠心啊？不过自己也太丢脸了，这么不小心，被人抓到用来威胁洛基这么没用。  
高天尊气急败坏的扔掉手机，“好，洛基，我就看你能忍多久。”  
“瓦尔基里！今晚是不是你表演？他归你了，给我绑到舞台上，狠狠地调教。”  
“再告诉洛基，我要网上直播今晚的表演。”

洛基回家吃好饭洗好澡正准备舒舒服服的躺到床上看书时，电话又响了。  
“洛基，看仔细了，精彩直播。”高天尊得意的把画面移到他俱乐部里的舞台上。哼，洛基，不信你不心疼。  
台上一男一女，女的戴着女武神面具，穿着银色紧身皮衣，手里是同样颜色的长鞭，上面镶满了水钻，在灯光下光彩夺目，不过同样也摄人心魄，这种鞭子抽到身上恐怕就没有看起来那么舒服了。  
男的戴着眼罩和口塞，被拉高双手吊在天花板上垂下来的一根横杆上，脚尖挨地，只有腰间围着一块毛皮，发达饱满的胸肌和结实修长的双腿都暴露无遗，随着他的挣扎腿间的巨物也时隐时现，让人血脉喷张。  
不过他每挣扎一次，好像都会被什么装置给电击一下，他就抽搐着低吼。像一只被捆起来的狮子，不甘心的嘶吼翻腾，却换来更残暴的对待，看着凄惨无比。  
洛基不得不承认，这画面真的很有冲击性，奥丁森警官的身材比他想象的还要好，他都愿意掏钱去看表演了。  
“我没想到你还真敢对他下手，小心这头野兽咬到你。”洛基不咸不淡的开口。  
“别装了，洛基。别人不了解，我还不了解你？要不是你对这个Alpha动心了，你不会允许他接近你。”高天尊威胁洛基，“何况他们这种有身份的人一般都不敢把这种事说出去。我让瓦尔基里好好招待招待他，啧啧，表演时间一个小时，等结束我可不保证他还能不能自己走路了。”  
“现在表演开始，还有网络直播哦，网址你知道的，好好欣赏吧。”高天尊说完就结束了通话。

洛基打开电脑登录之后发现直播间里已经一片沸腾了，“哇，今天这个太火爆了，两个都是Alpha吗？”  
“女武神大人攻爆了！另一个也攻爆了！不过好像是从没见过的新手啊？”  
“他真的是M吗？看他反应根本不像啊。”  
“天啊，双A双S，我鼻血要出来了！”  
“我已经高潮不止了！”  
“好想边骑着他边鞭打他啊啊啊啊啊……”  
更多内容已直接被屏蔽。  
洛基看着索尔身上被抽出来的血迹，没来由的心脏抽痛了一下，而更让他生气的是，这个家伙居然这么能勾引人！（啊喂，索尔根本是搞不清状况的被人强迫了呀……）  
洛基抓起手机打给高天尊，“马上停止表演！”  
“啊哈，才十分钟而已。我可爱的洛基，贸然停止表演我损失很大的。”高天尊得意的开始谈条件。  
“他不是这个圈里的人，你这样做不合规矩。”洛基企图讲道理。  
“和我谈规矩？洛基，当年你找我帮忙的时候可从不讲什么规矩。”  
“你想怎样？”洛基皱眉，他其实知道高天尊想要什么，但不得不开口。  
“我要阿特柔斯。”果然，高天尊提起了那个让他深恶痛绝的名字。  
“不可能！他已经死了！”  
“你真狠心！那我要你！你要当我的私人医生，我需要的时候，你就得来。”  
“我尽量吧。”洛基敷衍的回答。  
“这个Alpha就这么不值钱吗？你今晚就要过来！”  
洛基头痛的答应了，高天尊总算找了个借口停止了表演，索尔被人拖走了，直播间里一片哀嚎惋惜的声音。


	4. 要和我交往吗

洛基赶到萨卡俱乐部的时候，高天尊已经让人帮索尔治疗了伤口，但在电击、迷药和调教的作用下他还迷迷糊糊的醒不过来。  
洛基连拖带扛的把人弄到车里带回了家，刚才应付高天尊已经耗费了他大半的体力，现在再弄这个傻大个真是快累断了他的腰。  
他不管轻重的把人丢到沙发上，想了想还是在索尔身上扔了条毯子，回卧室趴到床上就睡着了。

洛基是被一阵剧烈的摇晃震醒的，他一睁眼就看见索尔那张蠢兮兮的快要哭了的脸。  
“我还以为你死了……”索尔呐呐的开口，“我喊了几声你都没反应。”  
白痴，就你这力气，没死也能被你晃死，不过看着索尔担忧的脸，他却骂不出来，“我只是太累了，好久没有这样做过了。”  
“你……你为了我……”索尔攥紧了拳头，“我要杀了他！”  
“想什么呢你！”洛基大概知道他已经想歪了。“高天尊是个Omega，但他讨厌一切Alpha，他只和Beta上床。他就是喜欢边看其他Omega自慰，边和他的床伴做爱，就这样。”  
“嗯……”索尔似乎想不到还有人这么变态又这么无聊，“他是个Omega？完全不像啊。不过我还是不会放过他，他居然敢逼你做这种事！”  
“行了，要不是你自己不当心也不会发生这种事，奥丁森警官，你先管好自己吧！”  
索尔无言以对，气自己没用又气洛基被那个变态看光了，想发火又觉得没地方发火，呆坐在洛基的床边。  
洛基也不理他，站起来洗澡去了，“我一会儿还要去上班，你也要去上班吧，外面还有个卫生间，有一次性的洗漱用品，你去整理一下吧。不过你身上有伤，别洗澡。”  
索尔这才反应过来，自己……在苦苦追求的心仪对象的家里啊！  
索尔突然被烫到一样的弹起来，牵动身上的伤口痛的他嘶了一声。  
不过他顾不上这些，赶快拿出手机定位了一下，医生家离医院也不远，很大的房子，东西却很少，显得有点空旷。  
不过房间里充斥着Omega那威士忌酒香味的信息素，这让索尔有点心猿意马，东摸摸西摸摸，心里有种甜丝丝的感觉。  
洛基跑去救他，还把他带回自己家里，还嘱咐他注意伤口……他们约会去哪里好呢？谈恋爱多久上床合适呢？结婚了要几个孩子好？……索尔的幻想已经像脱缰野马一样驰骋万里了。

卫生间里的洛基有点浑身发软，身体被各种玩具弄了大半夜，刚才又离索尔那么近，那个蠢货根本没发现自己的抑制剂因为昨晚被下的迷药已经完全失效了，他硝烟火药味道的信息素极其霸道，像炸药爆炸似的从洛基的鼻腔直冲脑门，然后流窜到身体每一个角落，洛基的后面已经涌出一大股黏腻的液体，隐约有发情的迹象。  
洛基掏出自己的抑制剂吃了几粒，不敢相信自己花了几年时间苦苦练就的自制力就这么因为索尔的信息素而全线崩溃，他拧开冷水冲刷着自己滚烫的身体，根本不顾发抖的双腿简直连站都快站不稳了。  
洗好澡的洛基已经恢复了平常冰冷的样子，他看见索尔在他的 房里忙碌着，看来他已经发现自己的问题，吃过了抑制剂。  
餐桌上已经有了煎蛋和培根，还有烤好的面包。“不介意我用一下你的厨房吧？”索尔又端过来牛奶和果汁，“吃完早饭能带我一起到医院吗？我的车还在医院停车场里。”  
洛基嗯了一声坐下来，开始吃早饭，突然觉得这怎么有点像事后场景？他别扭的耷拉着脸，泄愤似的戳着盘子里的煎蛋，嘟着嘴说：“就因为你，我被折腾了一夜！还要我开车带你，我不戳死你就是好的。”  
索尔看着莫名其妙发脾气的洛基不知为什么愣是看出软萌可爱的感觉来，他猛得抓住洛基的手。  
“和我交往好吗？”索尔认真无比的问。  
你是中学生吗？幼稚可笑！无聊透顶！Alpha和Omega之间不就是那点事吗？用得着那么多套路吗？洛基脑海里已经翻腾出无数冷嘲热讽的话。  
可他看见索尔清澈湛蓝的眼睛，那里面倒映出他的样子，索尔的手温暖干燥，从他冰冷的手指传递过来一种舒适安心的感觉。  
“好。”他听到自己轻轻的回答。

范达尔刚进警局办公室就觉得自己被一种奇异的气氛包裹着，重案组平常邋遢凌乱的房间被打扫的干干净净，会议桌上还摆着鲜花，每个人都端着一杯咖啡，杯子还是粉红色的。  
“我走错房间了？”范达尔仔细看了看门牌。  
霍根指了指索尔，“老大请人弄的，据说他受伤了，有位医生可能大概也许今天会过来给他送药。”  
范达尔又仔细看了看索尔，还穿着昨天那身衣服，笑的像思春的少女一样，根本看不出来一点受伤的样子！  
他走过来拍拍索尔，“看来你昨天约会成功了？哪里又受伤了？你不能因为和医生谈恋爱就天天把自己搞伤吧？”  
“和那没关系！”索尔不在意的挥挥手，“对了，去让我们的人都准备好，今晚突击检查西郊所有俱乐部和夜总会，谁都不许请假！”  
“那不是我们的管辖范围啊？”范达尔愕然，“是分部负责的。”  
“我怀疑那里供应违禁药品，全市的刑事案件我都有权调查清楚，不要提前通知分部的人，按我说的去做就行了。”

高天尊的好几处产业都被重案组的人检查了一遍，好在他为人狡猾，认识的官员又多，没被抓到什么严重的罪证，但也不得不收敛很多，一段时间一直不敢再去骚扰索尔和洛基了。  
不过瓦尔基里倒是和索尔建立起了诡异的友情。  
和洛基的进展也没有索尔想象的那样突飞猛进，两个人都比较忙，上下班时间也不是很匹配，洛基又不喜欢人多热闹的地方。  
两个月过去了，索尔和洛基也就一起吃过几顿饭，去看过一场电影，听过一次音乐会而已。  
索尔烦恼着怎么和洛基更进一步，都有点后悔前段时间查得太狠，那个高天尊也太容易认怂，怎么不再来找点麻烦了。


	5. 精神还是肉体

这天晚上洛基要值班，索尔和范达尔他们下班后一起到酒吧喝酒，不由得向范达尔倾诉了他的担忧。  
“什么？你们认识三个月了还没上过床？”范达尔不顾公共场合的叫了出来，惹得周围的人全都朝他们看过来。  
“你小点声！”索尔赶快捂住范达尔的嘴，抱歉的对众人讪笑着。  
“你病了吗？还是参加了什么一定要禁欲才能达成某种心愿的邪教？”范达尔担忧得看着索尔的下半身。  
“把你那眼神收回去！”索尔给了他一拳，“我就是觉得……他很……就是那种高不可攀，不可冒犯的感觉，好像那样做就会亵渎他一样，这是一种尊重你知道吗？”  
“这话请和你前女友说去。”范达尔像是听到了什么可怕的言论，“据和你交往过的希芙和简两位女士说，如果索尔·奥丁森什么时候知道做爱不仅仅是为了把他那根巨屌整夜的插在对方的身体里的时候，什么时候他就懂得了尊重！”  
“这个……Alpha一旦成结就很难消退，我的时间又特别长……”索尔挠挠头，想要解释一下。  
“行了行了，知道你勇猛无比，我不想再听关于你的那根的言论了。那么这次你就打算这么熬着？为了，嗯，那个女人常常拿来拒绝男人的词，尊重？”  
“唉，我很想，有几次我感到他也有那么点意思了，可是我就是觉得那不是他，不是真正的他。”  
“你把我搞糊涂了，对方都有那个表示了，你却放弃了？你一向最值得骄傲的超级行动力呢？”  
“就是他的动作在说可以，但是他的眼神里没有那种意思，那更像是一种本能，一种他自己都没意识到的本能，Omega对Alpha的本能。”  
“你什么时候成心理学家了？”  
“我想我明白简曾经说的，你真的关心一个人，自然会知道他在想什么。”  
“好吧好吧，恭喜你，我的少爷，终于栽进了爱情这个危险的陷阱。”范达尔碰了下索尔的酒杯，“愿你成功睡到你的医生，从这漫无边际的幻想中早日醒来。”  
“嗯，他真的就像是幻想中的人，这就是他的味道。”索尔喝着酒又陷入了遐想，范达尔忍着恶心把剩下的酒都倒给了他。

又一次索尔请洛基出去吃饭的时候，洛基突然说今晚不想出门想自己做饭，让他到家里来吃饭。  
索尔受宠若惊的想到自己还从来没有吃过洛基做的饭，而且除了上次意外，他再也没有机会去过洛基的家里，洛基也从不来他家，他急忙答应了，早早地就带了礼物上门。  
一开门，索尔就闻出来洛基今天没有用抑制剂，大概他在家休息，只穿了一件寻常的家居服，让他的人看起来比平日里柔和了许多，混着他酒香扑鼻的信息素，让索尔觉得有点头晕。  
“先坐一会儿，马上就好了。”洛基招呼他，“我的手艺很一般，你别太期待了。”  
光你自己的味道就够我品尝了，根本不需要其他东西！索尔拍了一下自己的脸，冷静一点！“嗯，好的，你先忙。”他机械的回答了几句。  
吃饭的时候两个人面对面坐着，餐桌并不大，两人的距离也不可能很远，索尔根本不知道自己在吃什么，Alpha太过发达的嗅觉在这种时候简直是种痛苦的煎熬。  
好不容易吃完饭，他想站起来收拾餐具，洛基突然摁住他的手，“我来就好。”洛基说着还站到了他的身边，伸手收拾他面前的餐具。  
不！不要再近了！索尔一向觉得自己的自制力非常好，可现在他忍到表情都要扭曲了，额头上汗都流下来了，只因为一个Omega没有用抑制剂站在他身边而已！他自己还是用了抑制剂的！  
洛基当然注意到了索尔的窘态，他露出一丝不易察觉的笑意，突然伸手摁在索尔的肩膀上，俯身在索尔耳边问：“味道还可以吗？”  
正在苦苦忍耐的索尔冷不防被他摸了一下，嚯的一声站起来，他根本没听清洛基说什么，“抱歉！我用下卫生间。”  
索尔匆匆忙忙跑掉了，留下惊诧的洛基。这人还挺有意思，洛基用手指摩挲着嘴唇，自己已经暗示的这么明显了，他到底是太会装还是太正直？也许自己可以试着相信他？  
卫生间里索尔掏出备用的抑制剂直接吞了下去，打开水龙头用冷水冲了把脸，强行平息着自己的欲望。  
索尔·奥丁森！管住你那根东西！你这次不能再搞砸了！劳菲森医生这么信任你，邀请你到他家里来，你难道要破坏他对你的好印象吗！  
索尔深呼吸了半天，总算觉得太过躁动的身体平静了一些。  
他出来看到洛基已经泡上了一壶茶，“试试看吗？”  
其实我从来不喝茶，不知道为什么到嘴边的话说不出来，索尔乖乖的接过洛基递来的茶杯喝了一口，只觉得有点清香，什么茶根本不知道。  
洛基顺口讲着一些关于泡茶、品茶什么的高雅名词，索尔听天书一样看着他开合的嘴巴，只觉得他的动作很优美，他的声音很好听，他的味道很好闻……

“下个月我的发情期要到了，你愿意陪我吗？”洛基停顿了一下，突然说了一句。  
索尔噗的把嘴里的茶全喷出来，洛基的语气和说你的伤口处理好了或者这个药每天吃几次是一样一样的，让他完全没有从刚刚的文艺小清新话题里跳跃出来。  
“什么？发情期……”他赶快扯了张纸巾把自己擦干净，机械地重复了一遍。  
“对，发情期。每次都靠药物度过对身体的伤害也很大，既然已经有男友了，我想我可以让自己舒服一点？”  
索尔的思路总算跟上了趟，他赶快说:“当然可以，我的荣幸。”靠，这什么回答！跟和父母参加上流人士聚会时的应酬一样，太做作太麻木了吧！索尔后悔的不得了。  
幸好洛基并不在意，只是淡淡的笑了一下，“不早了，明天还要上班，回去休息吧。”  
“嗯，好。”索尔一方面舍不得走一方面又想赶快走，太过辛苦的忍耐让他的表现实在是不那么令人满意。


	6. 顺理成章的发情期

索尔请好了假在洛基发情期的前一天晚上就来到了洛基家里，洛基已经停止使用抑制剂，他的身体也开始为即将到来的发情期做准备，食欲减退，持续低热，排泄时带着大量粘稠的液体，自动为他的生殖系统进行清洁。  
索尔一进房间就被浓郁的信息素熏得头昏脑涨，他甚至感觉到下体已经开始充血变硬，本来就好久没有做过爱，现在根本控制不了身体的反应，如果这股信息素不消退，他甚至觉得自己能硬到地老天荒。  
不过经过上次的教训，他这次已经做好了充分的准备。看到洛基看他的戏谑眼神，他镇定自若的说：“它已经迫不及待了，不过放心，它会等你的允许才行动的。”  
“我还准备了很多东西，你看看需不需要。”索尔把自己拿的背包放在沙发上，“你现在怎么样？想要我怎么做？”  
“我想你还是先吃点东西吧。”洛基眨眨眼睛，“毕竟要三天三夜呢。”  
“你怀疑我的能力？”索尔不服气的站起来抱住洛基，恶劣的用下体蹭着他的小腹，“感觉到了？对着你它能硬十天十夜都没问题！”  
洛基笑了出来，“别急，我们很快就可以检测一下你的东西是不是像你说的那么厉害。现在先吃点饭，洗个澡，我们可以一起洗，彼此熟悉一下。”

索尔当然乐意至极，他们一起吃了点饭，洛基没什么胃口吃得不多，不过都是些高热量的食物，索尔倒是吃了不少。  
吃完饭他们很快收拾好相拥着进了浴室，洛基蹲下来给浴缸放水，索尔已经迫不及待的把衣服脱光了。  
洛基一回头就看见昂首挺胸的小索尔杵在自己眼前，尺寸惊人，色泽红润，身姿挺拔，杀气腾腾，覆盖着茂盛浓密的金色耻毛，和它主人一样的强壮漂亮。  
洛基不由自主的咽了下口水，伸出舌尖舔了下嘴唇，狠掐了一下自己的大腿，否则他就要舔上去顶礼膜拜这根骄傲的阴茎了。  
索尔没漏掉洛基的小动作，“我可以理解成你对它还算满意吗？”索尔把洛基拉起来，“想尝尝它的味道？饥渴的小家伙？”  
索尔边说边脱掉洛基的睡衣，露出的身体同意让他觉得非常满意，瘦削高挑的身材，线条流畅的窄腰，饱满紧实的臀部，笔直修长的双腿，胯下的器官没有他的粗壮，尺寸却也很惊人。  
索尔把两个人的下体贴在一起磨蹭着，洛基喘息起来，艰难的开口:“别……这么急……先洗……”  
索尔拉着他就跳进浴缸，“我帮你洗？”说着就拿毛巾帮洛基擦拭起身体，洛基放松自己舒服地靠在他胸口。  
“先说好，不能内射，不能标记，不能多问问题，不能大喊大叫。姿势我定，什么时候我让你射你才能射。”洛基像国王一样不容置疑的开口命令。  
“没问题，我准备了很多套套，没有内射，没有标记，你让我射我再射。满足你一切要求，我的陛下。”索尔亲着洛基肿胀滚烫的后颈，克制着一口咬上去的本能，温柔的答应着。  
洛基满意的点点头，“现在你可以先进来感受一下。”  
索尔轻轻抬起洛基的屁股，用阴茎试探的戳顶着蜜穴，发现那里已经非常柔软，甚至在索尔靠近时就自动的开始收缩吮吸，像一张饿极了的小嘴一样迫不及待的想把身下的巨物吞进去。  
其实从索尔进门开始，洛基后穴里的淫液就控制不住的汩汩流出，索尔靠着他吃饭的时候他觉得自己的裤裆都快湿透了。  
他借口先洗澡来掩饰自己已经湿淋淋的下半身，然而在索尔的阴茎出现在他眼前的时候他的后面简直空虚麻痒的痉挛起来，连带他整个会阴，阴茎都跟着抽痛不止。  
是的，索尔绝对想不到，任何人都想不到平常冷漠禁欲的劳菲森医生在发情期的时候会变得多么饥渴淫荡，往常的他都要靠正常药量的十倍才能撑过整个发情期，以至于有一次他因为服药过量去洗胃，可不知道为什么他就是苦苦坚持着不肯找人发泄。  
“天啊，你到底多久没做过了？”索尔感觉到那强烈的吸力，还有黏腻湿滑的触感绝对不是洗澡水带来的。  
“说过了别多问问题！”洛基咬着牙强压下想要不顾死活的往索尔那根上面狠狠坐下去的冲动，“做你的，趁我后悔之前！”  
索尔无奈的慢慢挺进那个看样子早就准备彻底的甬道，扶着洛基忍到微微抖动的腰，“这有什么可害羞的？来，配合我，扭扭你的屁股，会更舒服。”索尔边说边释放出自己的信息素安抚紧绷的洛基。  
啊！洛基在心底呐喊了一声，随着索尔溢出的信息素，他感到自己下面几乎失禁般的又涌出一股热液，他不由自主的顺着索尔的动作摇晃着自己的臀部。  
在洛基的配合下，索尔很快就完全插了进去，两个人都舒服的呼出一口气，因为在水中，索尔并没有用力抽插，只是轻轻顶弄着洛基，安慰的轻咬洛基后颈的腺体，伸手抚摸着洛基已经挺立发硬的乳头，把它们拉扯玩弄的红肿发亮。  
洛基双手紧抓着浴缸的边缘，既不阻止索尔的动作也不伸手安慰自己硬挺的阴茎，只是咬牙承受着潮水般源源不断冲击而来的快感。  
索尔看他想要享受又苦苦硬撑的样子，不知怎么的突然很心疼，放开他的乳头，摸上被他冷落的阴茎。  
果然他刚一摸到那根小家伙，洛基就全身一抖，不由自主的在他手里蹭动抽插。  
“慢点慢点……”索尔安抚的撸动着，“你这个逞强的小家伙，我会让你爽上天的。”  
索尔动了没几下，洛基头猛的向后仰靠在他肩上，脖颈拉成一道优美的弧线，喉结不住吞咽着，嘴巴微张，没有发出一点声音，可索尔知道自己手里抽搐的阴茎已经射了，还一股一股的射了很多，同时后面那个湿热的甬道也紧紧的裹着他开始痉挛，剧烈收缩的肠壁让索尔有一种快被夹断的恐怖感觉。  
“嘘嘘……”索尔只能揉着洛基的屁股帮他放松，“冷静一点……”  
整整有三分钟，洛基才在索尔的帮助下从高潮中回过神来，他看了一眼自己下面的状况，就知道刚才自己有多失态了。  
“放开！”他突然愤怒的拍开索尔的手，双腿用力就想站起来。  
可惜他刚经历过久违的高潮有点脚软，浴缸又全是水不好着力，他歪了一下又跌坐回索尔的阴茎上，他倒没什么，索尔痛得嘶了一声。  
索尔赶快搂住他还想扑腾的手脚，“别乱动，你真想坐断我那根东西啊。”  
洛基满脸通红的回头瞪他，索尔趁机吧唧一口亲在他嘴上。  
“我抱你起来。”索尔边说边退出洛基的身体，拉着他站了起来，抽了条浴巾把他一裹就抱了起来。  
索尔径直把他抱到卧室的床上，又拿来一条毛巾帮他擦着头发上的水。  
“我也有几点要求。”索尔开口，洛基皱眉看着他。  
“你可以高潮，可以喊叫，什么时候想射就射，而且可以问我任何问题。”索尔说完又忍不住亲了一下洛基因为惊讶微微张开的嘴巴，这样的洛基实在太可爱了。  
洛基沉默了一会儿，突然笑起来，嘲讽的说:“白痴，我本来就是想怎样就怎样。”  
索尔摩挲着他的后颈，“是吗？可我觉得你在拼命压抑自己。你好像什么都懂，又好像什么都不懂。你刚才的样子，让我心疼。”  
洛基一向冰冷的双眸好像出现一道裂缝，一点水雾浮了上来，但他很快眨眨眼睛，又恢复了那种冷若冰霜的样子，“那你呢？你什么都懂吗？自以为是。”  
索尔苦恼的皱着眉头，“我不懂，不懂为什么你说的话硬邦邦的，身体却是软绵绵的？你的眼神冷的像冰刀，你的屁股却热的像火炉？你的手推开我，你的腿却缠着我？”  
索尔边说边摸着他说过的每一个地方，从洛基的眼睛，嘴唇，一路向下，最后摸到了他的屁股上，小心得插进那个软乎乎的小口，翻搅了两下，抽出来举到洛基的眼前，手指上沾满了亮晶晶的粘液，随着索尔分开手指的动作还拉扯出一条长长的细线。  
“你不会……还是处男吧？”洛基听到索尔低沉性感的声音在他耳边响起，烧的他想要原地爆炸！  
洛基把头扭向一边，这个索尔，真的是……要命！  
洛基一边想着一边用腿勾着索尔的腰把他压到自己身上，贴着他的耳朵说:“或者你的嘴巴可以发挥点更好的作用？”  
索尔愣了一下，就低头往下含住了洛基还软软的阴茎，洛基没想到他真的愿意这么做，抓着他的头发把腿分开，让自己的下身整个都暴露在索尔的眼前。  
索尔舔着舔着就开始往下，把两颗圆润的小球照顾了一遍，把肿胀的会阴吮吸到更肿，最后来到湿漉漉的后穴，重重的吸了一口，就把舌头伸进去舔弄。  
这太过了！洛基的阴茎又变得硬邦邦的，他从来没被这么周到的抚慰过，他把腿张开到几乎要抽筋的程度了，弓着身子，咬着手背，阻止自己大叫出来。  
索尔一边用舌头模仿性器进出的动作在他的后穴里搅弄，一边伸手安抚洛基的阴茎，没一会儿洛基就控制不住的随着索尔的动作摆动自己的腰臀，让那根灵活有力的舌头更好的照顾到自己后面的每个角落。  
然后索尔又回到前面，让小洛基直接插进了他的喉咙里，同时把两根手指继续插进他的后面按揉抚慰他的收缩不止的肠肉。  
“停下！停下！”洛基感觉到一股灭顶的快感向他袭来，他忍不住了，可索尔不放开他，还是紧紧的吸着他的阴茎，这样不行，不行！  
“啊……”洛基发出一声极为愉悦极为痛苦又极为压抑的呻吟，音调长到索尔都怀疑他要窒息了，同时小洛基在他嘴里弹动着达到了顶峰，后面也喷出一股湿滑的液体，他的手指被牢牢的卡住根本就抽不出来。  
等洛基的高潮过去，他看到坐起来的索尔嘴边的胡须还黏着一点白浊，刚才他含得那么深，肯定只能把他射的东西吞下去，洛基有点不忍心，“你没必要这么做的。”  
“有什么关系，你的味道很棒，你自己要不要尝尝？”索尔说着又吻上他的嘴唇。  
“唔……”洛基确实很恶心自己射出来的东西，可惜反抗不过索尔的力气，索尔把他的口腔扫荡了一遍才退出来。  
“还不错吧？不过你射的也太快了。”索尔看着呼吸急促的洛基心情大好，调侃起来。  
确实，他已经射了两次，索尔却一次也没射过，洛基的面子难免有点挂不住，他一把推倒索尔，“带上你的套套，把你的阴茎全部插进来，这次我绝对比你久！”  
索尔欣然允命，但还是忍不住揉着洛基的腰提醒：“不过你连续高潮了两次，我想你需要休息一下？”  
“哈，我做一天一夜手术都没有任何问题，何况这点小事。我怕到时需要休息的是你，奥丁森警官。”洛基对自己的体力非常自信。  
“哇哦，看来我不需要有任何顾忌了。”索尔不甘示弱，要说谁还能比他的体力更好，他可是不会服气的。  
这次洛基的身体终于没有那么激动了，他们互相纠缠磨合着，寻找着让彼此都最舒服的节奏，然后逐渐加速，越来越快，越来越激烈，直到索尔低喘一声，“我想要射了，你准备好了吗？”  
洛基点头，“来吧。”  
索尔开始成结，洛基很快就睁大了双眼，这也……太大了！因为没有插进他的生殖腔里，索尔抵着他肠道深处，那里的空间显然不够容纳索尔，洛基觉得自己快要被生生撕开了，他很久没有过这种感觉了，惊慌的挣扎起来，可这时候挣扎更容易受伤。  
索尔赶快压住他，“别怕，你可以的，那里很湿很软，完全可以……”  
索尔还没说完就开始射精，隔着套套洛基都感受到了那种强劲的力量，一股股的精液打在他的内壁上，让洛基又哆嗦了一下，不过好歹结不再变大了，不然洛基真怀疑自己能不能承受的了。  
“你的结要多久才下去？”洛基踢了踢索尔，牵动着身体里的巨物震动了一下，让他有种内脏全被牵连的感觉，他不敢再乱动。  
“嗯……一般三四个小时吧……”  
“什么？！”洛基又吃了一惊，正常Alpha最多只要一个小时就可以完全消退了。“你是吃什么长大的怪物？下次不准在我身体里成结！”  
过了一会儿，“你快压死我了！”洛基推索尔，  
“那怎么办？换个姿势？”两个人扭来扭去的寻找着舒服的姿势，每动一下，洛基就能感受一次被那个粗大的结扯着肠肉搅动的痛楚，洛基龇牙咧嘴的慢慢扭动着，被索尔突然摁住，“别动，你搞得我又想射了……”  
洛基恐惧的马上一动不动：“你忍住！再射会延长成结的时间！”  
“这怎么忍得住……”索尔咬牙强忍，还是忍不住……  
洛基绝望的又感受了一次索尔射精的冲击，他真怀疑这个薄薄的安全套能不能承受住索尔两次大力的射精。  
平息了一会儿，索尔用力翻了个身，把洛基翻到上面，“这样可以了吗？睡会儿吧。”  
这样索尔的结顶的更深了一些，不过比刚才快被压死的感觉好多了，洛基适应了一会儿总算睡着了。  
醒来时索尔的阴茎已经滑了出来，洛基松口气翻身下来，发情期还在继续，他能感到后面没了填充物以后又开始不满的收缩起来，居然丝毫没有被索尔的怪物阴茎弄坏或者吓怕，只是无比渴望的希望大家伙赶快再来一次，把它从里到外都塞的满满的。  
不过已经没那么难以忍受了，洛基下床准备喝点水清洗一下，这种程度对于经常要忍受强烈欲望的他来说不值一提。  
索尔醒来时看到洛基正靠在床头拿着手机处理邮件，他翻身过来一把抱住洛基的腰，蹭到了洛基硬着的阴茎，“这种情况你还工作？而且，你居然比我早醒，看来我还是手下留情太多了。”  
“你可以再睡一会儿，这种情况我完全应付的了。”洛基揉着索尔的金发，“要喝点水吗？还是先去洗一下？”  
“你这是在讽刺你的Alpha吗？”索尔不满的吸了一口小洛基，“我去冲一下，马上回来，这次我绝对不会让你再先醒了。”  
洛基笑了起来，“非常期待你的表演，希望你这次可以直接把我做晕过去。”  
索尔嗷了一声，“你是在自己找死，洛基，我绝对绝对不会再放水了！”  
不过最终索尔还是不忍心太折腾洛基，他甚至觉得满足了洛基的需求能让他更开心，自己的需求反而不是那么重要了。


	7. 万圣节前夕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你通过一种奇怪的固执，通过天天在我的生活中出现，成功的吸收了我的全部生活，并把我的生活击得粉粹。  
> ——《自深深处》

自从两个人一起度过发情期后感情终于稳定了下来，虽然洛基依然是不温不火的样子，但他们有空就见面，定期会做爱，索尔的衣橱里有了洛基的睡衣，洛基的抽屉里有了索尔的内裤。因为住的地方并不远，他们时不时的都会留宿在对方家里。  
眼看快到万圣节了，索尔接到了弗丽嘉的电话，告诉他别忘了回家参加化妆舞会，最好把他的男朋友也带来。  
索尔有点后悔洛基答应他那天他一激动告诉了妈妈，现在要邀请洛基到家里去总觉得少了那么点火候，可自己回去又好像有点丢脸。  
这天洛基不值夜班，在索尔家吃过晚饭没有回去。两个人上床嗯嗯啊啊的负距离亲密之后，索尔搂着洛基，决定开口问一下。  
“万圣节那晚你休息吗？”  
“嗯，应该是休息的，怎么了？”  
“你有什么安排吗？要回家吗？”  
“……你说的家不是指我的公寓吧？”  
“嗯，就是你父母的家……”  
“……我家就我自己，我是孤儿。”  
“……什么！？你从没说过！”  
“这有什么可说的？你也没问过啊。”  
索尔觉得自己真的是个失职的男朋友，他是从没问过洛基的家庭情况，一方面他觉得洛基就是洛基，和其他任何人都没关系。另一方面他确实是个粗枝大叶的人，并没有想过洛基以前的生活或者洛基没有他的生活都是怎么过的。  
“那你来我家吧，我父母一定很喜欢你！他们都希望我能早点带你回去。”索尔不假思索的说。  
洛基皱眉，他没想到索尔会这么直接要求他去见他的父母，刚说了自己不上班也没有地方可去，现在再找其他借口就太刻意了。  
“我想这有些太唐突了，我们还是等时间久一点再……”洛基斟酌着说。  
“千万不要拒绝我，洛基。”索尔难得的对洛基强硬起来，“如果你不嫌弃，让我做你的家人。别担心以后，虽然我渴望最终能够和你结合，但如果你不想，就把我当你的哥哥，我永远不会让你独自一人。”  
洛基愣了愣，微笑着吻了索尔的嘴唇。  
“好吧。”也许他可以试着去感受一下家人的温暖。  
索尔摸着洛基吻过的嘴唇，一翻身又压住洛基，“可以再做一次吗？”  
洛基表示刚才有点感动的自己绝对是想太多了。  
但是他也没拒绝就是了，反正都答应这么多了。

万圣节洛基的病人不多，大概大家都忙着过节去了。他早早的结束工作后回家准备当晚的舞会。  
可一回到家他又觉得不舒服起来，自己当时怎么就鬼迷心窍答应了？见了索尔的父母该说什么？自己买的礼物是不是合适？他们不喜欢自己怎么办？是骄傲的扭头就走还是保持涵养的故作大方？  
天啊！他绝不会承认自己在紧张！  
洛基只觉得头痛的要命，恨不得立刻消失，当这一切没发生过就好了！

索尔下班就跑来接洛基，他刚敲了两下洛基就打开了门。  
洛基穿着墨绿色的皮草披风，里面穿着皮甲材质的短袍，紧身长裤加上一双皮靴，格外趁他的雪肤绿眸，细腰长腿。  
索尔看得呆住了，洛基伸手在他眼前打个响指，“发什么愣？走吧。”  
“哦，哦……”索尔反应过来，“只见过你穿西装和睡衣，你这样穿也很好看啊。”  
洛基嘴角勾起一个撩人的笑:“斯巴达勇士，我想会是你喜欢的装束。你是……北欧神话的雷神？”  
索尔点头，只觉得今晚的洛基和平常格外不同，难道是衣服的原因？

两个人很快到了索尔家，不得不说，洛基从没想过在市区也会有这么大的独栋别墅，不，也许该说这是一个小型酒店了吧？  
索尔的母亲弗丽嘉已经在大厅招呼客人，看到他们来了以后面带笑容的迎过来，她装扮的是爱神。洛基看着她和索尔极为相似的金色头发和蓝色眼睛，不得不说这一家人都像是书里描绘的神族一样高贵完美。  
洛基礼貌的问好，俯身行了一个吻手礼，用他优雅的嗓音念道：“唯有你的光辉，如同轻雾飘过山峦，或像夜风轻抚寂静的琴弦，弹送出一阵阵柔和的乐声，或像月华洒在午夜的河面，把真与恩典送给人生不安的梦境。”  
弗丽嘉接过他的话：“如同月华倾泻在山间的松林，如同黄昏的色泽与和谐的乐章，如同星光之下铺展的浮云，如同记忆中的乐曲的余音，因美丽而可爱，又因神秘而珍贵。”  
洛基抬头望着她：“美丽的夫人，你的力量，就是自然的真理，  
请把安详赐给我今后的时日。”（注）  
弗丽嘉轻抚胸口，“哦，可爱的孩子，看来我们的爱好是如此相似，来，让我为你介绍我们的家人和朋友。”  
洛基轻咬嘴唇表示为难：“我很想陪您，夫人，但是把我的男友丢在一边似乎不太礼貌。”  
弗丽嘉看看索尔，“他呀，恐怕我们说的这些会让他昏昏欲睡，就和他的父亲一样，让他也去和朋友们打个招呼吧，我一会儿就把你还给他。”  
说完弗丽嘉笑着眨眨眼，丢给索尔一个你自己去玩会儿吧的俏皮表情，拉着洛基离开了。  
索尔突然感觉自己才像个外人似的被亲爱的妈妈给冷落了，不过他只是有点惊讶又高兴的看着和弗丽嘉交谈甚欢的洛基，没想到他适应的这么好。

之后的一切都顺利的超乎索尔想象，就连他刻板固执的老爸在洛基的温言软语面前也笑得连胡子都翘了起来，让索尔又是开心又是嫉妒，但又不知道到底在嫉妒谁，为什么洛基在他面前从没这么的像过一个完美的Omega啊？！  
不过在索尔陪着弗丽嘉跳舞的时候，洛基坐在沙发上休息，一个带着白色面具的男人站在洛基面前。  
“不知道我是否有荣幸请您跳一只舞？”刚才弗丽嘉向他介绍过这是索尔的表兄巴德尔，所以洛基没有拒绝，站起来和男人走进舞池。  
刚跳了两步，男人突然在他耳边说:“我是否能够称呼您为……邪神大人？”  
洛基眯了眯眼，仔细看着男人面具下的眼睛，“我可爱的光明神殿下，难道是您吗？请原谅我很久没出门了，记忆都有些不太好了。”  
“是我，我的阿特柔斯，我好想你。没想到能在这里见到你。”  
“我同样很意外，原来你的名字是的巴德尔，你的姓氏是奥丁森。”  
“你知道我们这种家庭……我必须要小心一点。”巴德尔有点尴尬的说，“那你的真名是洛基？”  
“什么是真？什么是假？如果你是指我出生的名字，阿特柔斯就是我的真名。”洛基看着惊讶的巴德尔笑了笑。  
“我后来去过俱乐部好几次，都没找到你。阿特柔斯，你怎么不再去了？”  
“某个人不希望我去。”洛基故意望向已经朝这边看过来的索尔。  
巴德尔果然顺着他的暗示说:“索尔？你真的是他的男友？我没想到他居然也……”  
“他绝对比你想象的还要疯狂。”洛基边说边舔着嘴唇，满意的感受到巴德尔有些紊乱的信息素。  
“你的味道还是那么棒！”巴德尔说着把头挨近洛基的脖颈，深深吸了一口气，他克制着自己在大庭广众之下维持仪态，没有直接吻上那雪白的脖颈。  
因为参加舞会，洛基没有使用平常工作时的强效抑制剂，只是用普通抑制剂将自己的信息素保持在一个礼貌可控的范围内。  
他看着皱眉朝这边走过来的索尔，手指缓慢划过巴德尔的背脊，压低声音说:“殿下，一会儿到客房里来，或许我可以给你一点你想要的小小的惩罚……”  
巴德尔的呼吸明显变得粗重，他猛的推开洛基，“对不起，我一会儿再来找你。”

注：忍不住矫情一下，雪莱的《赞智性美》，Loki用来赞美Frigg，Frigg又用同一首诗夸赞他，两个都是文艺男女范儿，呵呵……


	8. 假面之下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 欢乐与欢笑背后可能藏着一种性情，一种粗俗、刻薄、冷酷的性情。但痛苦的背后却永远是痛苦。痛苦，不像欢乐，是不戴面具的。  
> ——《自深深处》

索尔已经走到洛基身边，看着巴德尔落荒而逃的背影，开口问道:“你们聊什么呢？我还没见过巴德尔这么慌慌张张的。”  
“我们以前认识，但是大家都不知道对方的真实身份，所以在这碰到有点出乎意料。”洛基镇定自若的回答。  
索尔对他用的真实身份几个字格外在意，什么样的场合认识会不知道对方的真实身份？  
“那真是没想到，巴德尔一向是家里最听话最受宠爱的孩子，连我妈妈都对他赞赏不已，不知道你们怎么认识的？”  
“你想知道什么？”洛基斜眼瞟着索尔。  
“我……就是好奇巴德尔也会做神神秘秘的事情。”  
洛基笑了起来，“别紧张，我有点累了，不如我们找个安静的房间休息一下，你再好好的拷问我？”  
在各种各样天然的、人造的信息素充斥的环境里，Omega是很容易受影响，索尔拉着洛基进了一个休息室，帮他倒了杯水，  
“你至少该给我一杯酒，什么味道也没有。”洛基嘟囔着，还是喝了下去，说了好多话确实有点渴。  
“你自己的味道不就够了？”索尔揉揉洛基的头发，总觉得今晚的洛基格外让人心痒难耐。  
“要尝尝吗？”洛基突然站了起来，把披风解开，“其实真正的斯巴达战士都这么穿。”  
说完他就撕掉了自己的裤子，裤子好像是特制的一样，可以直接脱下来，而他的皮靴还留在腿上，“而且他们都不穿内裤。”  
洛基说着把内裤也撕掉了，他身上只留下皮革材质的短袍和长靴，袍子用一根布带系在腰间，下摆只到大腿根部，堪堪挡住他的下体和翘臀，还有挡着半边脸的面具。  
索尔猝不及防吓了一跳，“洛基！你在干嘛？”  
洛基坐到索尔腿上，“干我的Alpha啊……”  
索尔的理智告诉自己要推开洛基，最起码不能在这里，可他的手却像是有自己的意识一样放在了洛基的后脖子上，揉着那柔软的散发着酒香味信息素的腺体。  
洛基顺势低下头吻他，同时伸手解开他的皮带，手指调皮的隔着内裤拨弄着索尔的阴茎。  
“不行……不能在这……”索尔艰难的开口，想把洛基抱下来，结果洛基把腿牢牢缠在他的腰上。  
“都怪你非要让我到这来，这么多Alpha，知道我忍的有多辛苦吗？”洛基边说边用已经硬了的阴茎蹭着索尔的小腹。  
索尔喘了一声，一边对洛基的主动求欢惊喜不已，一边对他说的原因隐隐生气，“别的Alpha对你影响这么大吗？”索尔说在洛基的屁股上拍了一下，结果听到了细微的水声。  
他伸手一摸，洛基的后面已经淌出了黏液。  
“你的抑制剂失效了？”索尔一惊，想把洛基赶快带走。  
“没有，我只是没有用强效抑制剂，那东西用多了不好。”洛基扒着索尔，“别慌慌张张的，只要我的Alpha安慰我一下就没问题了。”  
洛基说着就扒掉索尔的内裤，低头看了一眼，发出一声似愉悦似痛苦的叹息，“好大……”他吞了口唾液，“我终于可以享用它了……”  
索尔看他痴迷的样子笑出了声:“你不是享用过它很多次了？可从没有称赞过它。”  
“是吗？那可要多狠心多虚伪的人才做的到？它是我见过的最完美的……”  
“你还见过很多吗？”索尔疑惑的问，声音危险起来。  
“我是医生嘛，当然见过不少……”洛基跪下来直接把索尔的阴茎含进嘴里，索尔倒吸一口气，马上把那点小困惑抛到脑后。  
洛基第一次帮他口交啊！虽然他帮洛基做过很多次，但洛基却像是有洁癖似的碰都很少碰他的小索尔，现在居然跪在地板上为他服务。索尔觉得自己想要开心的大叫！  
而且洛基的技术非常高超，很快索尔就被他又吸又舔的弄得浑身都飘飘然起来，洛基不顾索尔的家伙有多超标，每次都尽量含到底，他的嘴巴被撑到最大，口水顺着合不上的嘴唇往下流，可他全然不顾，全心全意服伺着索尔。  
而且洛基边含着他的阴茎边把手指插进自己的后穴抽插，很快他舔舐的声音，后面汁液被搅弄的声音响成一片，配合着他的动作，让索尔刺激到瞳孔收缩，肌肉隆起，几乎就想不管不顾的射进洛基的嘴里！  
这时门突然被推开了，索尔反应极快的抓起披风从头到脚盖住洛基，扭头看到是巴德尔。  
“啊！我闻到了洛基的味道，以为是他……”巴德尔看到索尔也吃惊的开口。  
“出去！”这种时候索尔懒得和他的表哥废话。  
巴德尔显然没想到索尔会如此粗暴的命令他，咬咬牙，不甘心的开口:“我来找洛基！你有什么权利让我走。”  
索尔正要发作，洛基在披风下猛吸了一口，成功的让他闭上了嘴。  
洛基从披风下慢慢伸出头来，裹着自己站了起来，看着巴德尔:“巴德尔，我在和男朋友做点小游戏，不好意思没注意到你。不如我们改天有时间再叙旧吧。”  
巴德尔面红耳赤的离开了，他当然明白洛基说的小游戏是什么意思。  
巴德尔刚把门关上，索尔就一把把洛基摁到腿上，“你故意的！”  
洛基懒洋洋的靠到他身上，“你也看到了，他刚才在纠缠我嘛，你不该帮我打发掉他吗？”  
“那你还约他以后见面！？”索尔没那么好糊弄。  
“你生气了？你要惩罚我吗？你要狠狠地惩罚我，让我再也不敢和别的Alpha说一句话吗？”洛基压低声音在索尔耳边说。  
索尔攥着他腰的手蓦然收紧了，“洛基！你……”你怎么像变了个人似的？  
不过索尔问不出来，洛基已经往他还硬着的阴茎上坐下去，湿淋淋的屁股很轻易就吞进了小索尔的头部。  
洛基眼睛猛然睁大，这种感觉……太棒了！他用尽力气一口气坐了下去！  
索尔几乎能听到粗大的阴茎劈开紧窄的甬道时发出的撕裂声，尽管洛基已经很湿了，但这样粗暴的进入他们也从来没试过。  
索尔感到洛基痛得浑身都颤抖起来，可他的阴茎却挺得更直了，他扭着自己的屁股，“你还等我自己动手吗？”  
索尔嚯的站起来，洛基手忙脚乱的连忙搂着他才没掉下去，不过这样却让索尔的阴茎更深的插进他的身体里！  
索尔托着他的屁股走到了门口，把门直接反锁后关掉了灯，然后转身用力把洛基压到墙上，抬起他的大腿就开始顶弄。  
“我不知道你为什么要这样，但如果这是你想要的，我可以配合你。”索尔边顶边盯着洛基，他的半张脸都掩藏在面具之下，但是一双已经沉沦欲望渴望暴力的眼睛却清晰可见，甚至已经泛起一丝血红。“我要狠狠地惩罚你！把你的嘴巴堵上说不出一个字！把你的屁股塞满再也合不上！还有这双腿，再敢和别人跳舞就把它们锁起来！让你连想都不敢想其他的Alpha！”  
他每说一句话，洛基就呜咽一声，把自己紧紧的贴在索尔身上，后面剧烈收缩得几乎痉挛，挂在索尔小臂上的大腿都跟着抖动起来，仿佛马上就要高潮了一般。  
“不够不够不够！”洛基终于叫了出来，“撕裂我，捅开我，更狠的鞭笞我！”  
索尔在他的命令下越来越用力，洛基就像在巨浪中颠簸的小船一样起伏跌宕，直到再也说不出话。  
在索尔全力以赴的进攻下，洛基终于昂起头咬着自己的手臂达到了高潮。  
他的高潮又凶又猛，前面没有人抚慰就射出一股股浓稠的精液，后面也抽搐着喷出一大股热液，全洒在索尔的阴茎上，索尔被他绞紧的甬道勒到也直接射了出来，两个人缠在一起喘了好久才平静下来。  
索尔缓缓抽出慢慢软下来的阴茎，里面满满的各种体液顺着一时合不上的穴口一股脑流了出来。“这好像还是第一次没带套射在你里面，没事吧？”索尔担忧的摸着洛基失禁一样的下面。  
“放心，只要没有插进生殖腔没有成结就不会有事。”洛基若无其事的踢踢索尔，“找东西帮我擦擦。”  
索尔拿纸巾把洛基和自己都擦干净，洛基捡起裤子穿上，“出去吧，时间太久你爸妈要起疑心了。”  
“不想出去，不如我们今天别回去了，到我房间去？”索尔兴致勃勃捏着洛基的臀部:“让我继续惩罚这欠教训的小屁股！”  
“第一次到你家就留宿，这样可不太好。”洛基故作为难的说，“可我又确实舍不得你这根好东西，比电动玩具好太多了……”  
“不如，我把它割下来带走！”洛基突然眼露凶光的抓住索尔的下面。  
“它自己可没办法让你满意。那一会儿舞会结束了去你那？”索尔不愿意这么轻易放过这个无比挑逗又无比坦诚的洛基。  
“好吧。”洛基确实也舍不得索尔的小兄弟。

后来巴德尔还想找洛基说话，但一直到舞会结束索尔都紧紧跟着洛基，让他完全没有机会。巴德尔看着两个人相拥着离开的背影，满脸的企盼和难过。  
不过那两个人对巴德尔可怜的处境视若无睹，一路飞奔回家后就滚到一起，尝试了很多以前没用过的体位，索尔惊喜的发现洛基的身体就像从小训练过一样柔韧，而且花样颇多，嘴巴里的淫词浪语让索尔叹为观止，勾得索尔一次又一次冲进他的身体里，把家里的地板，沙发，浴缸，卧室都玷污个遍。  
最后洛基趴在索尔身下，把自己的臀部拱得高高的任索尔蹂躏，还低下头，露出自己的脖颈，“标记我。”他在让人头晕目眩的高潮里乞求着。  
索尔一口咬上他后颈的腺体，尖利的牙齿刺穿他的皮肤，浓烈的信息素像点燃的导火索一样窜过他的身体，从未有过的巨大满足让他尖叫着喷发了出来，又在过多过猛的高潮之后直接昏了过去。

洛基醒来的时候有点迷迷糊糊不知道怎么回事，他觉得自己的身体像被一辆卡车来回轧了三遍一样，沉得连手臂都抬不起来。  
他艰难的抓着床头柜上的闹钟看了一眼，已经上午十点了，天啊！他第一次上班迟到！  
他马上坐起来可是腰部的钝痛让他倒了回去，这时他看见闹钟下面压的一张纸条，他抓起来看是索尔留下的。  
“叫了半天你不肯起，我帮你请假了，今天休息吧。我还叫了钟点工下午来打扫房间，你不用管了。”  
昨晚的记忆终于断断续续的回到脑子里，洛基再也顾不上痛苦爬起来冲到浴室，看着一片狼藉的现场和身上惨不忍睹的痕迹，他想他知道是怎么回事了。  
而更让他震惊的是自己身上全是索尔的味道，他伸手摸到后脖子上的牙印，他被标记了，尽管只是一个临时标记。  
他抬头看着镜子，镜子里的自己一副被彻底滋润过的样子，嘴角居然还露出一个性感妩媚的神情！  
洛基愤怒的一拳砸碎了镜子，阿特柔斯！


	9. 争吵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 悲怆是一道伤口，除了爱的手，别的手一碰就会流血，甚至爱的手碰了，也必定会流血，虽然不是因为疼。  
> ——《自深深处》

今天的索尔格外身心舒畅，意气风发。范达尔又控制不住自己的嘴问：“昨天舞会一结束你就消失了，是不是到劳菲森医生那去了？看你这春风得意的样子。”  
“嘿嘿……”索尔露出一个又傻气又猥琐的笑，“我觉得我好像开始真正了解他了，其实他有时也挺像一个Omega的。”  
“他本来不就是Omega吗？而且你们都交往五个月了，你也好意思说！”范达尔吐槽，“难得你已经打破了交往不超过两个月的魔咒，可喜可贺。我挺佩服这位医生的，连你都满足得了……”  
范达尔说完就后悔了，因为索尔居然脸！红！了！还少女一样的用手捧着自己的脸，一副欲言又止的样子。  
“千万别！我什么都不想知道！”范达尔跳起来，“你自己慢慢回味吧！”  
在范达尔迅速消失之后，索尔把脸埋在胳膊里趴在桌子上，真的是，想起来就好难为情呢！

西格尼是一位心理医生，虽然毕业没几年但是她专业的技术，温柔的性格还是赢得了很多病人的信赖。这天她刚吃完午饭准备休息一会儿就看见洛基推门进来，她惊讶的站起来，“好久没见，怎么突然来了？没有给我打电话？”  
“他又出现了。”洛基好像很累的样子，没头没尾说了一句就躺在西格尼房间的沙发床上不动了。  
不过西格尼明白他的话，“原因呢？不是已经两年都没有出现过了吗？”  
“也许……有些事我还是太急了一点……”洛基沉吟了一下，掏出一张纸递给西格尼。“我要这些药。”  
西格尼皱眉看着纸条上的神经治疗药物，都是一些很强效但是很危险的药品，“你需要和我讲讲完整的过程，而不是简单的靠药物来麻醉自己。”  
“没什么可讲的，我也是医生，我知道尺寸。如果你不给我，我也可以通过其他渠道搞到，就是有些麻烦罢了。”  
“洛基！你不能再这样折磨自己了！为什么不能面对现实，接受治疗呢？”西格尼不赞同的打断他。  
洛基叹了口气，“我发誓要把过去统统抛弃，可他总是纠缠着我，在我每次以为可以重新开始的时候，他就回来找我，然后破坏这一切！”  
“你为什么不试着理解他？接受他？然后才能控制住他。”  
洛基沉默了一会儿，淡淡的开口：“我有男朋友了，我不能回到几年前那种日子。就算我能接受，他也未必可以。”  
西格尼震惊的看着洛基，“你……有男朋友了？是Alpha吗？那你就更不能服用这些药物！如果他不能接受，那他就不该做你男朋友！”  
“最起码先给我一个月的药，我的……特殊时期快到了，我必须得撑过这个。”洛基不想和小姑娘多说这种事情，“否则，他什么都做的出来。”  
西格尼无奈的帮他签了字，想到他的恶劣历史，还是一再嘱咐:“绝对不可以过量服药，有任何问题来找我，和我聊聊，好吗？”  
洛基点点头，收起药方走了。

索尔准备下班的时候突然接到了巴德尔的电话，“有空吗？可以见个面吗？”  
索尔直觉一定和洛基有关，不想理他又不想放着不管，勉强答应了。  
来到约定的咖啡馆，巴德尔已经到了，小时候他虽然常和索尔表弟一起玩，但长大后两个人并没有特别亲近。他长得非常英俊，金发比索尔的颜色要浅，但更加闪耀，眼睛也是湛蓝无暇如天空般的色泽。  
两个人有些相似的外貌不知怎么突然让索尔有些不舒服，而且他好像还比自己早认识洛基。  
“有事吗？”索尔也懒得客气，开门见山的问。  
“没什么，只是想随便聊聊，阿特……不，洛基……你们怎么认识的？”  
“他帮我治过伤。”索尔说起这个还有点小骄傲，“他是外科医生嘛，他的技术可好了，手法很精准。”  
“是啊……”巴德尔附和着。  
索尔却怀疑的拧着眉毛:“他也帮你看过病？”  
“啊？不是……我们是朋友介绍认识的……”  
“你们交往过？”索尔不想承认自己还是有点介意的。  
“没有。”巴德尔有点惋惜，“我追求过他，但他没有答应，他从不和任何人建立固定关系……”  
索尔总觉得他说的话怪怪的，就带着点优越感说:“嗯，洛基对外人都比较冷漠。”  
巴德尔眼神暗了下去:“这样也好，我早就觉得他不像是属于那个地方的……”  
“什么？什么地方？”索尔不明所以。  
“嗯？你们不是喜欢那样吗？难道都是在家里？”巴德尔也奇怪的反问。  
索尔隐约觉得他们的话题已经涉及到某些很私密的问题，他不想继续下去。  
“你找我就只是聊洛基的吗？”  
“我只是有点担心你们，奥丁叔父那么传统，要是知道……”  
“到底知道什么？有什么不能让我爸爸知道的？”索尔终于不耐烦的急躁起来。  
“就是他以前在萨卡俱乐部的事情……”巴德尔看着索尔的脸色，终于明白索尔并不知道这些事情，他赶快止住话题，“算了，是我多事，都是过去的事了，我就是有点不死心。”  
索尔不高兴的说:“过去的事就不要再说了。现在，洛基和我在一起。谁都不要再妄想！”

和巴德尔分开后索尔就跑到洛基家里，反正他有钥匙也不怕洛基不在家。  
不过没想到洛基真的不在家，他不休息又跑哪去了？房间都已经打扫干净，看不出昨晚疯狂的痕迹，不过索尔一想到昨晚还是激动不已。  
索尔刚准备动手做点饭，就听到洛基回来了。  
他急忙跑出来，看到洛基提着个大袋子回来了。  
“去买东西了？”索尔伸手想帮忙接过来，不过洛基绕过他直接把东西扔到玄关的桌子上。  
“嗯，一点Omega用的东西。别乱碰。”洛基这么说索尔也就不好意思再问了。  
索尔看着弯腰脱鞋的洛基低头时露出脖子上的痕迹，心痒难耐的一把抱住他。“我今天整天都在想你，洛基，你昨晚……太辣了！”  
洛基僵住了，他想把手里的鞋狠狠摔在索尔脸上，又想穿上鞋马上离开这个地方。不对！这是他家，凭什么他走！  
“我累了……没什么事你回去吧。”洛基挣脱开索尔的拥抱，冷淡的回应。  
索尔愣住了，怎么洛基好像又变回之前不冷不热的样子？甚至比之前还要冷漠疏离？  
“嗯？我今晚不能留下吗？”  
“不行，我不舒服，想自己呆会儿。”  
“你哪里不舒服？我可以照顾你啊。”  
“不需要！昨天你还没做够吗？！我今天都没去上班，明天不想再请假了！”  
“我并没有想做什么的意思！昨天不是你一直不准我停的吗？”  
“够了！我不想吵架，现在！马上！离开！”  
“你不说清楚是怎么回事我不会离开！”  
“怎么回事？你眼睛瞎吗？还是脑子也都是肌肉？这都看不出来？！”  
“看出来什么？你什么都不说，到底要我看出来什么？！”  
洛基猛的闭紧嘴巴，平复着急促的呼吸，“抱歉，是我太激动了。我只想有点私人空间，谈恋爱也没有必要每天都待在一起吧？”  
“可我觉得你今天会需要我……”  
“需要你什么？就因为你给了我一个临时标记，我就得像你的附属物一样需要你，离不开你了吗？”洛基的语气变得冰冷，“你如果不走，我走。”  
他说着转身就走。  
索尔拉住他，“我马上走，行了吧？你好好休息。”  
索尔穿上外套就走了，他实在搞不懂喜怒无常的洛基到底在干什么。  
索尔走后洛基拿过来买的药就吃了一大把，然后躺到床上就开始后悔刚才说的气话，索尔什么也不知道，他对自己实在很好，自己居然把这个老是乐呵呵的傻瓜都气走了。  
可是他怎么能怎么能标记阿特柔斯？自己坚持了这么久都还没做到一步，就因为一点放纵的性爱Alpha就可以忘乎所以！  
混蛋！Alpha果然都是只会用阴茎思考的野兽！洛基想着想着又咬牙切齿的觉得刚才说的太轻了！应该狠狠地骂他！  
洛基就这么一会儿心疼一会儿怨恨的想着索尔，终于在药效的作用下，像个受尽委屈的孩子一样蜷缩着身体睡着了。


	10. 我想知道真实的你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 假如你被囚禁，为人所不齿，我会用满心的悲哀去构筑一座宫殿，百倍千倍的存起世人不让你得到的一切，等着你的归来，伴着你的康复。  
> ——《自深深处》

索尔一上班就拿出之前搜查萨卡俱乐部的全部资料研究起来，范达尔凑过来，“这个我们不是研究很多遍了？这个高天尊狡猾的很，什么也查不到。”  
“不对，他绝对有一些秘密的产业和供货渠道，我要这个俱乐部的建筑图纸，再对比搜查一次，再叫我们的线人来问问他的事情。”  
“就算他提供违禁药品，那也是缉毒科的事情，你没必要老揪着这个不放。”  
“有些事，我必须得查清楚。”索尔直觉洛基的反常绝对和这里有点关系。

高天尊看着大咧咧坐在自己俱乐部大厅里的索尔就头疼，他挤出一个假笑，“奥丁森警官，晚上好啊，不知道又有什么事？”  
索尔伸手拿出一张搜查令:“有人举报你这里有地下拳击赛，违法色情服务，还提供违禁药品。”  
高天尊故作惊讶的说:“天啊，我一向是遵纪守法的好公民，你们这些Alpha就是看不得Omega比你们还厉害，到处诽谤我。”  
索尔不吃他这套:“守不守法和性别无关。或许你可以解释一下，为什么那些帮派分子都管你叫宗师？”  
“我做这行不得不和他们打交道，偶尔逢场作戏罢了。”高天尊嘻嘻哈哈的打太极。  
“可他们提起宗师的名字，脸色都不太好啊。看来宗师的手段非常让人难忘。连我都吃过亏呢。”  
“我已经不去找你麻烦了，我是正经生意人，你这样经常骚扰我，我要去投诉你！”  
“你忙你的，不打扰。我去找瓦尔基里聊聊，也许她知道些什么。”  
“你到底想怎样？！”  
“以前洛基经常到你这里来吗？你都逼他做过什么？”  
“哦……原来是洛基啊……”高天尊眯起了眼睛，“逼他？我可从来没逼他做过他不愿意的事情，相反我还给他提供了很多帮助呢。可惜他演戏的功夫实在太厉害了，翻脸就不认人！亏我还把他当知心好友呢。”  
“别绕圈子！”索尔不耐烦和高天尊虚与委蛇。  
“他还在上大学时就来我这里打工，虽然他看起来很年轻纯真，可事实上他一点也没有那个年纪的孩子该有的青涩。”高天尊回忆起刚认识洛基时的事情，“他来这里的时候说自己叫阿特柔斯，他玩得很开，很受大家欢迎，可是神奇的是据说没有一个人能占到他的便宜，他有一条原则，就是只做游戏不做爱。”  
“所以我还挺喜欢他的，我见过他发情时的样子，他差点就把自己给弄死，可他就是能狠下心不去找人解决，所以我就好心给他提供了些药物而已。”  
“本来我还想让他一直在我这呆着呢，结果他工作没多久就再也不来了，后来还为了躲我直接调走了，也太让我伤心了。”  
高天尊拿出手机，输了一个网址和一个密码，递给索尔，“这个网站是接海外服务器的，很难被查到，只有我们的会员能登录，这是高级权限，你去看看就知道了。”

索尔登录了高天尊给的网址后屏幕一片漆黑，只有一个闪烁着红光的提示输入密码的对话框，索尔感觉自己好像就要打开地狱的大门，马上就要知道洛基一直隐瞒的秘密。他犹豫了片刻输了密码，一片火焰燃烧之后，终于出现了萨卡俱乐部的字样。  
纯黑的背景上全是各种各样的图片视频，索尔甚至不用搜索就看到首页上的巨幅海报。  
海报上是一个男人的侧身像，带着面具，扎着头发，脑袋微偏，双唇微张，露出一点舌尖，穿着一身墨绿色的皮甲，海报上还写着：邪神降临。  
索尔一眼就认出这是洛基，或者说是那天晚上的洛基。  
索尔的手不受控制的点了进去，许多图片和视频蹦了出来，尺度之大超乎想象。  
主要都是一些调教表演的视频，而且洛基大部分时候都是S，他的技术非常高超，经常能把全场的气氛都带到高潮。  
不过点击率最高的还是他当M的视频，调教师大多数时候都是瓦尔基里，两个人的气场格外匹配，让这些色情视频变得像艺术品一样，连起的名字都很唯美，比如有一个叫“诸神黄昏”的视频，就借用了北欧神话里邪神受难的那一段情节，洛基的动作性感又优雅，迷人又危险，就像在夜间捕食的蜘蛛一样。索尔发现瓦尔基里也总是称呼洛基为阿特柔斯。  
阿特柔斯的表演确实让人惊心动魄，他的每个眼神都撩人心弦，每声喘息都恰到好处，索尔不知道什么时候自己已经硬了，就在他呼吸加快，血流加速的时候，视频里的阿特柔斯达到了高潮，他甚至没有发出很大的声音，也没有太大的动作，只是颤抖着身体抬起湿润的眼睛望着摄像镜头露出一丝邪恶的笑容，好像已经透过镜头看到了那些被他蛊惑引诱的猎物！  
索尔啪的一声合上电脑，他狠狠掐住自己居然因为阿特柔斯的眼神而跳动了两下的阴茎，心脏也像被攥紧了一样抽痛起来。

洛基刚值完夜班回到家，就看见索尔已经在客厅里坐着，他有些不知说什么好，自从上次吵过架之后，他们一直没联系。  
但是今天他总觉得索尔很不一样，没有往日一见到他就恨不得马上扑过来的那种热情温柔，全身上下都笼罩着一种像是要审问犯人似的恐怖气氛。  
“嗯……这几天一直在值班，没有联系你。”洛基不知道自己干嘛要解释，也许这样的索尔真有点吓到他了。  
“你到底是谁？洛基？还是阿特柔斯？”索尔一向不喜欢拐弯抹角，直接扔个直球过来。  
洛基显然被砸的有点发蒙，“谁……谁告诉你的？！是高天尊吗？还是瓦尔基里？巴德尔？”  
“我怎么知道的重要吗？你为什么要隐瞒我？你为什么要……要那样做？”  
“那都是过去的事，没有告诉你的必要。”  
“那并没有过去！所以你总是压抑自己？你那天晚上才会那样？那才是真正的你？我并不在意你的过去，只是……我不想喜欢一个虚假的你。”  
洛基觉得自己的心脏被猛击了一下，“虚假的我？那你认为什么是真实的我？那个放纵堕落，淫荡无比的才是真实的我？”  
索尔直觉自己说错了话，可他又愤怒又痛苦的一时说不出其他的话，只能眼睁睁看着洛基从刚才的慌乱又变成冰冷的样子，“把钥匙留下，离开我家。”  
“不……”索尔害怕起来，“我不是想和你吵架，我只是想知道，为什么你总是什么都不说！？你总是要我猜，我也很累，洛基！为什么不能和我坦白，我可以试着去理解你。”  
“哈，坦白？理解？我做了什么罪大恶极的事？对，我就是喜欢那种变态的，疯狂的事情，一般的性爱根本满足不了我，你现在都知道了？可以理直气壮的来质问我了？”洛基受到了极大的冒犯一样的吼了起来，“不过我就不明白了，既然这样你还来找我干嘛？你不应该马上离开，离我越远越好吗？难道你还想尝尝阿特柔斯的滋味？”  
洛基咬牙切齿的说：“我就是这样的，想要Alpha想的发疯，还装的根本不在乎，这样，你满意了吗？”  
索尔又心痛又愤怒的说，“闭嘴闭嘴！这不是你的真心话。”  
“是的，这就是真正的我。其实你和我说这么多废话干嘛呢？直接操我就可以了，我就喜欢被这样对待。”洛基口不择言的说着最恶毒的话。  
索尔脑子像要烧开的水，眼睛都红了，不知道自己该怎么办，想要摁住洛基堵住他的嘴巴，又想要扭头就走，不理这个满嘴谎言的混蛋。  
挣扎了半天他终于叹了口气，“我不是要故意打听过去的事，我只是怕你受到伤害，我希望你可以亲口告诉我。你冷静一下，我们再谈好吗？”  
“没什么可谈的，这就是事实，能不能接受是你自己的事情。”洛基生硬的说，不肯低头。  
“你……你不能这样，洛基！不能每次都要我去妥协。”  
“好，那我告诉你，上次到你家，我就知道我们不是一个世界的人，我不该奢望能谈一场普通的恋爱，能像正常人一样恋爱，结婚，这些快乐永远都不属于我！”  
索尔震惊的看着他，“你说……结婚？”  
洛基恨不得咬掉自己的舌头，一定是最近吃药吃多了，脑子都转不快了！  
“你想和我结婚吗？”索尔这会儿倒是反应灵敏的揪住洛基的话不放，“我真的没想到……我是想过我们以后要几个孩子，但是总觉得你不像是想要家庭的人。”  
“什么！我根本不想要孩子！”洛基也惊讶的跳起来。  
“也不是说马上要啊，过几年再说，我喜欢女孩儿，很可爱。但是男孩儿也不错……”  
“停停停！”洛基不知道他们是怎么跳到孩子的事情的，还嫌他受的惊吓不够吗？  
“你到底是来干嘛的？”  
“嗯，嗯……”索尔搂着洛基，“我们好几天没见了，我又……你不是很喜欢那样吗？你想怎么样我都可以配合你的。”  
洛基翻个白眼，能让他死一死吗？为什么最后还是到这个话题。


	11. 心理治疗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了自己，我必须饶恕你。一个人，不能永远在胸中养着一条毒蛇，不能夜夜起身，在灵魂的园子里栽种荆棘。  
> ——《自深深处》

这种时候做爱对洛基的状况只会雪上加霜，可索尔让他说不出拒绝的话，两个人已经紧紧的贴在一起，索尔不加掩饰的信息素足以让洛基全身发软，被标记过一次的身体记着那种身心满足的感觉，主动寻找自家Alpha健壮的身躯寻求安慰。  
索尔低头吻他，从温柔的舔舐到野蛮的攻占，洛基抗拒的甩头想要摆脱这种标示主权一样的亲吻，可索尔直接抓着他的后颈把他死死摁住，被掌握着弱点的洛基只能让索尔把自己的口腔从里到外扫荡了一遍。  
索尔刚放开洛基后退了一点，洛基就抬腿踹向索尔的腹部，索尔还沉浸在刚刚的激情中，没有防备得闷哼了一声，他一把摁住想要跑开的洛基，把他顶到墙上，伸手撕开了他的衬衣，随着布帛裂开的声音，纽扣崩的到处都是，可却让索尔更加激动，“你是故意的吗？小骗子？就喜欢玩这样的游戏？”  
“滚！”被索尔顶在墙上的洛基一边反抗一边骂，“我现在不想做这种事！”  
索尔抓着他的腰一把举起来，洛基惊呼一声，为了保持平衡不得不赶快扶住索尔，索尔趁机把手伸进洛基的裤子里，顺着臀缝往里钻。  
“明明都这么湿了，还说不想做？”索尔的手指用力插进那个湿润的穴口，“你的话到底哪句是真哪句是假？我该停下吗？洛基……”  
“唔……”洛基颤抖着呻吟了一声，两条腿紧紧的缠着索尔的腰，反抗的力气小了下来，“停下……停下……”  
“我猜你的意思是继续？”索尔轻笑了一声，拔出手指撕开洛基的裤子，迫不及待的换上自己已经坚硬无比的阴茎。  
洛基喘了口气，所有企图反抗的意志都在索尔勇猛的冲锋下化成一团浆糊，很快也开始撕扯起索尔的衣服，用力地迎合着索尔的动作。  
看了半下午洛基亲身演示教学片的索尔真是学到了不少，洛基说不就是想要更多，洛基挣扎就是想要被更粗暴的对待，在洛基快要高潮的时候狠狠地阻止他就能让他叫出声。  
格外激烈的性爱让索尔很快就射了出来，洛基松口气刚想从索尔身上下来，就被索尔抱着直接回到了卧室，用力扔到床上，被床垫弹起来的洛基翻身想爬下床，又被索尔抓住脚踝拖了回来，直接压到身下。  
不知道过了多久，洛基终于一丝力气都没有的摊在床上时，索尔还是不放过他，把自己埋在他一片泥泞的屁股里不肯拔出来。  
“够了够了……索尔……”洛基麻木地低喃着，不知道第几次地请求着。  
“怎么？这样就满足了吗？和你要求的还差得远呢。”索尔拨开洛基汗湿的头发，看着他发红的眼眶，“你都还没哭呢……”  
在索尔又一个用力的深顶下，洛基发现自己已经被蹂躏到疼痛的阴茎居然又有了感觉，他惊恐的喊:“停！停！”  
可是索尔不停，却反复进攻着最让洛基无法忍受的那处柔软的所在，直到洛基忍不住的又流出一大摊液体……他失禁了。  
洛基伸手扯着床单想盖住自己已经不受控制的下面，可索尔拍开他的手，把他的腿拉开到最大。  
“看着！洛基！是谁把你操到尿出来的？”索尔冷酷的像是巡视自己领地的国王，不允许他的臣民有任何保留，“看清楚，谁才是你身体的主人。”  
洛基羞耻的全身发抖，紧紧闭上眼睛，咬紧牙关不肯再出声求饶。  
索尔却觉得他在身体已经完全臣服的时候还死硬这不肯服软的态度让人更想欺负他。于是索尔用力的揉搓着他的臀肉，“你需要这个是吗？我可以给你，绝对满足你，满足你的全部需求。”  
洛基觉得自己的视线已经开始模糊了，这样下去不行，他会出来的……  
“索尔……索尔……”洛基终于开口了，“我没力气了，真的没力气了……”  
索尔捏着他的下巴看着他睫毛下闪烁的泪光，终于放轻了力道，温柔的亲吻着他的脸颊，“别再骗我，别再让我担心害怕了，好吗？”  
洛基被他一会儿暴虐一会儿温柔的态度弄得浑身战栗，也许是自己一厢情愿把他想得太单纯了。  
索尔·奥丁森，就因为你知道了一些过去的事情，你就敢这么肆无忌惮的对我？我绝对绝对不会原谅你！洛基在心里暗暗发誓。  
然后他开口，轻轻的说：“我答应你，索尔。只要是你想知道的，我都告诉你。”

洛基醒来的时候发现自己被紧紧地搂在索尔的胳膊里，像被一个铁箍困住一样，他试着动了一下，索尔马上醒了，“嗯……你今天不上班，再睡会儿吧，我帮你做好饭再走。”  
索尔边说边揉着洛基的屁股，没来得及清洗的后面立刻挤出了一些黏黏糊糊的不明液体。可洛基没有任何不适的表情，还温柔地回吻了索尔，“好吧，今晚我要值班，不回家了。”  
“你不是昨天才值过班，今晚应该休息啊？”索尔有些奇怪。  
“医院最近比较忙，需要加班。那么多废话！我要吃煎饼，快去做！”洛基不耐烦的推他。  
索尔感觉洛基已经不再生气了，也没多问，笑着说了声遵命就起床做饭去了。  
洛基看着他走出卧室，艰难的翻了个身，感受到腰部往下全都酸痛不堪，居然笑了起来。  
他摸出手机拨了个号码：“嗨！巴德尔，还记得上次的约会吗？今晚我有空，去老地方？”

自从上次帮洛基开过药之后，西格尼就再也没接到洛基的消息，她有点担心地拨了洛基的电话，“洛基，你怎么样？这几天还好吗？”  
“还可以，吃过药稳定多了。”洛基不慌不忙地回答着，“而且，我觉得你说得很有道理，我不能光靠药物，如果他就是我的一部分，那我应该试着接纳他，而不是老想着杀了他……”  
“你明白就好了，洛基，我们可以重新研究治疗计划，如果你有时间来我的办公室，或者我去找你，让我知道更详细的情况。”西格尼激动地说，固执的洛基终于肯接受自己的建议了。  
“刚好我今天休息，我去找你吧。”洛基答应后就挂掉了电话。  
西格尼重新安排了今天的病人后，空出下午的时间，把洛基以前的资料全翻出来仔细研究。  
可等洛基来了之后，她就感觉不对，洛基穿着一身黑色的皮衣，带着夸张的墨镜，还没用抑制剂，浑身其他人的信息素味道。一见面就给了她一个拥抱：“小美人儿，好久不见，想我了没？”  
“阿特柔斯？”西格尼吃惊的叫道，“你被标记了？你怎么能……”  
“别紧张，是我男朋友……不，准确的说是洛基的男朋友。”阿特柔斯大咧咧的躺到西格尼的沙发上，“我最喜欢你这里的沙发了，特别让人放松！”  
“不可能！”西格尼蹦起来，“洛基不可能让人标记他！一定是你趁他不注意的时候做的，你这样肆意妄为只会让病情加重！”  
阿特柔斯捂着耳朵翻了个白眼：“你用得着这么大声吗？拜托，那对我也没好处，真的是他男朋友。你不是让我来治疗的吗？还是来听你大惊小怪的？我知道你喜欢洛基，但是能拿出一点专业精神吗？”  
西格尼骂道：“我把洛基当哥哥一样！才不是你想得那么龌龊！”  
“那你也可以把我当哥哥，好妹妹。”阿特柔斯眨眨眼睛，“还是你更愿意接受我的另一个样子？”  
阿特柔斯说着就一脸严肃的坐起来，“西格尼医生，我想我们应该开始治疗了。不如就先从万圣节那天讲起吧，那真是个让人回味的夜晚，我第一次享受到这么痛快的性爱……”  
西格尼气的脸通红，“你这根本就不是配合治疗！你该知道自己的身体状况，不要随便越过底线，那样只会让你越陷越深。”  
“这你就冤枉我了。”阿特柔斯抱怨着，“是洛基先越过底线的，他先撕毁了我们的承诺。凭什么只准他和Alpha享受，我就得苦苦煎熬？”  
“那个胆小鬼，哪次有事不是靠我？他还总想摆脱我。该消失的是他才对！”阿特柔斯的眼睛闪过恶毒的光芒。  
“阿特柔斯，让我和洛基谈谈，好吗？”西格尼温柔地劝道，“他是不应该这么对你，可你也不应该这么对他，只有彼此理解，我们的治疗才会有效果。”  
“哈，幼稚。你以为是演电视，爱可以解决一切吗？”阿特柔斯笑了，“马上就是我的发情期了，你说，如果我和别的Alpha做了，洛基会不会气死？”  
“不行！你现在被标记了，和别的Alpha做你的身体根本受不了！”西格尼激动的说。  
“你难道不知道我就是喜欢痛苦吗？”阿特柔斯慢条斯理的说，“而且我喜欢让别人比我更痛苦！”  
“对了，洛基的男朋友可不像看起来那么蠢，我可是知道他的真面目。昨天他知道了我以前在俱乐部打工的事，回来就把洛基给操晕了，以洛基那种无聊的自尊心，我估计他近期都不会出现了吧？”阿特柔斯说完就得意的笑了。  
“你……你这是在玩火，阿特柔斯……把洛基逼急了你知道他会做出什么！”西格尼既心痛又害怕。  
“你以为我会害怕吗？”阿特柔斯站起来，“治疗时间结束了吗？我晚上还有事，就不陪你聊天了。”


	12. 洛基和阿特柔斯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我让真实本身不但显其真，同样也显其假，亦真亦假，以此作为它天经地义的内涵。显明了无论真假，都不过是心智存在的形式。  
> ——《自深深处》

索尔刚进警局办公室就被范达尔叫过来，“你让我的查的劳菲森医生的资料我查到了，果然很可疑。”  
范达尔说着调出电脑里的档案，“这是一份很正常的履历，出生在约顿海姆，八岁时父母双亡，此后一直在孤儿院生活，直到十六岁可以独立生活时，突然得到一笔遗产，据说是他叔叔留给他的，然后他就自己来到阿斯加德上学，考到了最著名的医学院，毕业后就一直在中心医院工作。”  
“他和我说过他是孤儿。”索尔没看出哪里可疑。  
“可疑的就在这里，我电话去问了那家孤儿院，他们说从来没有过一个叫洛基的孤儿，但是曾经有人匿名捐赠过他们一大笔钱。”范达尔指指那家孤儿院的名字，“就是那笔遗产，我查了账户信息，你知道那是多少钱吗？一亿美金。可是劳菲森医生只用那笔钱付了学费，剩下的全部捐给这家孤儿院了。”  
索尔皱着眉头想了想，“你再帮我去这家孤儿院查一个人，名字是阿特柔斯。”

巴德尔充满期待地拿着VIP黑钻卡刷开萨卡俱乐部顶楼套房的大门，阿特柔斯已经坐在沙发上等他。  
房间里灯光昏暗，阿特柔斯只穿着一件黑色风衣，趁着裸露的身体白的发光，可他的表情没有丝毫羞赧，他只是扬了扬下巴，倨傲地命令道：“爬过来。”  
久违又熟悉的命令让巴德尔浑身一震，他不禁有些犹豫。这让阿特柔斯很不高兴，“不认识你的主人了吗？过来！”  
巴德尔膝盖一软就跪在了地毯上，慢慢地爬到了阿特柔斯的脚边，这时他才看清楚阿特柔斯的身上布满各种可耻的痕迹，还充斥着一股浓郁的Alpha信息素的味道，这个呛人的味道巴德尔自然认识，是他表弟索尔。  
Alpha的竞争意识让巴德尔一瞬间就愤怒起来，他直起身子抓住阿特柔斯的膝盖，把他的双腿扯开，盯着中间还红肿着的器官质问道：“他竟敢标记你！”  
阿特柔斯不耐烦地啧了一声，挣开他的掌控，一脚踩在他的肩膀上，“这不是你该管的事情。现在，好好服侍我。”

阿特柔斯走了之后，西格尼越想越担心，一下班就直奔洛基家，开门的却是一个陌生的男人。  
“你是？”索尔疑惑地看着眼前的女士，洛基平常很少和人来往，更是从没见过有朋友来找他。  
“我是西格尼，洛基的心理医生，洛基在家吗？”西格尼已经闻出来这个男人就是标记洛基的Alpha，应该就是他提到的男朋友索尔了。  
“他今晚值班。”索尔回答，心里暗暗惊讶，洛基的心理医生？从没听他说起过啊。  
“他自己说的要去值班？”西格尼想了想，“他今天来找过我，他的状态……不太好，我觉得他不像是要去上班的样子。”  
索尔皱眉让西格尼先进屋，然后拿起电话打给医院，值班护士果然告诉他今晚劳菲森医生不上班。  
索尔马上又拨洛基的电话，可是没人接。除非是做手术，洛基的电话都是24小时待命的，索尔不由担心起来。  
“他去找你说了什么？”索尔看着同样担心的西格尼，想先问问情况。  
西格尼为难地开口，“抱歉，这涉及我的治疗内容，我不能随便说。但我可以肯定，洛基的状态现在不适合自己乱跑，如果你是他男朋友，应该看好他。”  
索尔听出她语气中的埋怨，反驳道：“洛基是个成年人，他有自己的自由，我没有必要一直看着他！”  
“洛基是成年人，但阿特柔斯未必！”西格尼突然很生气，“我想你知道阿特柔斯是谁了！不是因为你，洛基也不会这样！”  
“够了！”索尔也生气了，“为什么每个人都和我说阿特柔斯？他们难道不是一个人吗？不就是洛基的特殊爱好吗？如果你是他的心理医生，那你就说清楚，洛基的问题就是这个吗？”  
“我是他的心理医生，所以我们花了几年时间才把阿特柔斯给关起来，可你一天就可以把他唤醒，你们Alpha就是这样，自以为是！”西格尼想到不知所踪的洛基就来气，声音也大了起来，突然她又顿住了，“Alpha？对！他一定找Alpha去了，去萨卡俱乐部！快！”  
西格尼说完就急急忙忙地往外跑，索尔听着她的话赶快也跟着跑出去，还不爽地想，他的Alpha不就在这吗？他还要去哪找！

高天尊看到闯进来的索尔就头疼，“你还有完没完？再干扰我做生意我可这要投诉你了，别以为我害怕你们警察啊。”  
索尔还没说话，西格尼慌张地问：“洛基呢？我来找洛基！”  
“不在！”高天尊干脆的回绝，“他几年不来我这了，损失了我多少客人！”  
索尔简直想抽烂高天尊这张嘴，他一脚踹飞高天尊总是装模作样拿着的手杖，恶狠狠地抓着他的衣领说：“你说话小心点！老实告诉我洛基在哪？否则我马上调人来临检，今天晚上你也别想做生意！”  
周围的保安已经围了过来，高天尊摆摆手挥退他们，冷笑一声，“奥丁森警官要动手吗？来吧，这样我就可以投诉到你停职了。更何况我没说谎，洛基不在这，但阿特柔斯在这，他正在招待客人呢，这位客人的势力也不比你小，所以我劝奥丁森警官还是冷静一下吧。”  
索尔忍无可忍地一拳砸到了高天尊的脸上，然后又和冲上来的保安打了起来。  
西格尼绝望地看着被成功挑衅的Alpha，难道他就不能忍到找到洛基再动手吗？  
就在这时，瓦尔基里从外面进来了，看着一团混乱的场面也猜到怎么回事了，她拉住高天尊说了几句，高天尊总算是喝止了手下。索尔擦着脸上的血迹不满地看着瓦尔基里，瓦尔基里耸耸肩，“我知道洛基在哪，你们跟我来。”  
索尔和西格尼跟着瓦尔基里来到了一个包间，“你们先在这等着，我去找他。这个姑娘是？……西格尼，好的，你看好他，他再发疯，直接拿这个电晕他。”瓦尔基里说着扔给西格尼一把电击器，又制止了跟着她的索尔，“大少爷，顶楼都是贵宾，里面估计还有不少你认识的人，让你去闹一遍，估计连你爸也得受影响，你就给我坐好吧！我保证把洛基给你带下来！”

阿特柔斯刚享受过巴德尔的口活，准备把巴德尔绑起来再好好享受享受下面的家伙时，就被一阵急促的敲门声打断了。  
他不爽地把才捆好手脚的巴德尔摁在沙发里，起身开门，看到是瓦尔基里。  
“干嘛？你从来不会打扰我干活的啊，老板要找我？”阿特柔斯还带着高潮后慵懒神色，不耐烦地问。  
“老板不找你，你男朋友找你。”瓦尔基里说着就出其不意地一把抓着洛基的胳膊把他拽出门，“一楼七号包间，去把他搞定，这个交给我吧！”  
阿特柔斯反应不及地被瓦尔基里扔了出来，还嘭的一声关上了门，生气地骂道：“我就这个还看着顺眼的，你还和我抢！操！给我条裤子啊！”  
不过瓦尔基里才不管他，“快点滚！不然我把你绑起来扔下去！”  
这个暴力狂！阿特柔斯只好边骂边裹紧自己的风衣，光着脚进了电梯，做到一半被人打断的火气无处发泄，他恨恨地摁下一楼的楼层键，来搞乱是吧？那就别怪我用你消火了！

西格尼正劝索尔不要冲动行事呢，阿特柔斯推开门，斜靠在门框上，看着屋里的两个人挑挑眉，“你们怎么凑一起了？随便吧，我喜欢一对一，如果你们都有需要，请排队。”  
索尔瞬间就闻到了洛基身上他表兄巴德尔信息素的味道！他直接蹦了起来。而西格尼则是看到风衣下洛基若隐若现的裸体惊叫了一声，脸红的扭过了头。  
阿特柔斯已经被索尔捏着脖子扔到了沙发上，“你不是说在值班吗？你在这干嘛！？”  
可随着阿特柔斯的跌倒，他的外套彻底敞开来，露出了还湿淋淋的下身，他也毫不在意的顺势斜躺到沙发里，不咸不淡地说：“在干嘛？在发泄啊，还不是因为你满足不了我……”  
好不容易被西格尼劝说地平静点的索尔两眼喷火，随便一个Alpha也不能接受这样的侮辱！更何况他还一向被人誉为Alpha中的Alpha！战斗机中的轰炸机！  
“你就是欠操是吧？！”索尔也开始飙粗口，完全忘了房间里还有位女士，甩掉外套挽起袖子就准备上来教训洛基。  
“你们都等等！”西格尼大叫着挡在洛基身前，“他现在不是他！不对！也不能说不是他！他不是想要……他只是想要……天啊，我都快被你们搞疯了，索尔，先去找件衣服给他穿上！”  
可偏偏这时阿特柔斯还一把抱住了西格尼的腰，把她拖到自己光溜溜的怀里，“小丫头，我就说你喜欢洛基吧，这么护着他？那你先来吧。就算你是个Beta，我照样能让你欲仙欲死！”  
索尔受不了的大喝一声：“西格尼你出去！今天我非要让他知道他到底是谁！”  
西格尼掏出电击器一下扎在阿特柔斯的大腿上，阿特柔斯抽搐着倒了下去。西格尼一拍桌子，“索尔！你也坐下！你们两个！今天我一起治！”


	13. 从前的事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那么久远的日子和现在的你，其间横着一条生活的长河。这茫茫一片荒山野水，你即使看得见，也很难望得穿。  
> ——《自深深处》

西格尼看着暂时昏过去的阿特柔斯，刚想把衣服帮他整好，就被索尔推到了一边。  
索尔把洛基的风衣裹得严严实实，又把自己的外套盖在洛基的腿上，连脚都裹了起来，然后把洛基整个圈到自己怀里，瞪着西格尼，“现在你可以告诉我到底是怎么回事了？”  
西格尼看着他老母鸡护崽似的动作，叹了口气，“我五年前就认识洛基了，我那时刚毕业没多久，还只是老师的助手。但是洛基来过几次之后，就指名要我负责，可以说，他是我的第一个病人。”  
“洛基……或者说阿特柔斯患有分离性身份识别障碍，也就是大家说的人格分裂。五年前他的状况很糟糕……非常糟糕，他在这间俱乐部里打工，整夜整夜地沉迷药物和暴力，直到有一次他表演的时候差点活活打死一个客人……”  
躺在索尔腿上的洛基这时不舒服地动了动身子，似乎嫌枕的东西太硬，翻个身想找个更软和的地方。  
索尔看他在自己腿上翻腾了两下都没找着更舒适的地方，皱着眉嘟着嘴往下滑，赶快伸手拿了个靠垫，放在自己腿上，又把洛基大半个身子都捞到自己怀里。  
“我们也相处一段时间了，我并没有发现洛基有这种倾向。我也学过犯罪心理学，精神疾病多半都是先天或者创伤造成的，我想知道真正的原因。”索尔问道。  
西格尼看着索尔的动作不知怎么有点不爽，“真正的原因我无法告诉你，如果洛基想说，他会告诉你的。他确实已经好多了，至少有两年他都没有来过我这里了。但精神问题很难判断，一次不经意的压力都可能引发另一个人格的出现。我不得不直说，你看起来可不像是让人很轻松的那种男友。”  
“你的意思是我造成的？”索尔不敢相信的瞪着西格尼，“我从来没有给过他任何压力！都是他自己……”  
“你确定那是他自己吗？”西格尼反问道，索尔猛地闭上了嘴，脸色变得难看起来。  
西格尼暗暗哼了一声，决定再采取些激烈的治疗手段，继续补充道：“洛基的症状和一般患者不一样，一般的患者往往不知道自己患有精神分裂，对另一个人格做出的事情大脑会屏蔽似的选择遗忘。可洛基却很清楚自己的状况，对另一个自己做的事情也很清楚，这说明他的意志力既强大又脆弱，一般的治疗对他没有效果。所以他对自己很极端，不和任何人做爱就是治疗方案的一项，因为他的需求很强……这条底线一旦撕开一个缺口，欲望就会像洪水一样淹没他。”  
索尔结结巴巴地说：“可是我和他做……那种时候，他并没有太……”  
“对，洛基厌恶那样的自己，那个没有任何原则和底线的自己。如果放任阿特柔斯不管，最差的结果就是……”西格尼欲言又止地看着紧张起来的索尔。  
不需要她说，索尔也知道了她的意思，他也曾经亲手抓过那些疯狂的罪犯，亲眼见过那些悲惨的受害人，但不管哪一种，他都无法想象洛基会变成那样。  
“那要怎么办？不做任何事并不能根本解决洛基的问题啊。”索尔求助地看着西格尼。  
“尊重他，但也要满足他。”西格尼看着困惑的索尔，“对待洛基，不要给他压力，尽量顺着他。对待阿特柔斯，满足他的任何需求，就是不要顺着他。”  
索尔的表情更加困惑了，这是要他也变成精分的节奏吗？  
“最起码你是洛基自己选的，稳定的关系对他有帮助。”说完西格尼又好心地加了句建议：“如果你实在做不到，也不妨借助些道具。”  
索尔彻底不再说话了，今天到底是什么回事？一个两个都质疑他的能力？还有那个巴德尔，别再让他看见他！

洛基醒来的时候已经是晚上了，周围黑漆漆的，他就在黑暗中默默地思考。这种感觉糟透了，好像回到了几年前，他每次醒来都要先看看自己在哪，再努力回想自己到底干了什么。  
幸好这次是他自己的房间。他听到浴室里传来的水声，还有空气中熟悉的气息，应该是索尔把他带回来的，他抬起一只手臂挡住了自己的脸，好的，洛基·劳菲森，你又搞砸了一切，什么都完了……  
就当他酝酿着自怨自艾的情绪准备一会儿索尔出来就和他摊牌时，桌子上的手机响起来信息提示音，他睁眼看了看，是索尔的手机，他正想不管呢，瞥见了阿特柔斯几个字。  
洛基精神一震，立刻就坐了起来，拿过来索尔的手机解锁后就看到了范达尔发来的信息，那是一份关于阿特柔斯的资料，里面写到他自小被遗弃在约顿海姆的孤儿院，八岁时被人收养。后来孤儿院的人就没再听到过他的消息。  
洛基正看着，索尔从浴室出来了，看到洛基醒了，想起西格尼的话，小心翼翼地说：“你醒了？我帮你做了晚饭，要不要吃点？”  
洛基慢慢抬起头，盯着索尔的脸一字一字地说：“你在调查我。”  
索尔这才发现他拿的是自己的手机，赶快解释：“你前几天那样……我那时不知道怎么回事，就让范达尔去查了一下。我就是担心你，你可以删掉它！我绝对不再问你的事，千万别激动好吗？”  
看来索尔全都知道了！洛基直接把手机朝索尔扔过来，索尔不知道是该接还是不该接，一犹豫手机就掉到了地板上，发出一声脆响，这下彻底触怒了洛基敏感的神经！  
“这些资料根本就没用，我可以告诉你你想知道的一切。”洛基看似平静又咬牙切齿的说着。  
索尔本来很想知道洛基的过去，但现在本能让他觉得危险，好像有些事一旦说出来，他们就完了。“我不想知道！你也不想说……”  
“不，我想说，”洛基打断索尔，甚至还露出了一个微笑，让索尔格外心惊肉跳的笑容。  
“我有记忆起就在孤儿院，院长对我很好，我的姓氏就是她的，所以我不觉得有什么大不了的。一直到我八岁，有个富商来到孤儿院选中了我，我本来不想跟他走，但院长说我应该有个真正的家，他就收养了我。”  
“我一开始确实很开心，他很有钱，给我买很多东西，让我住漂亮的房间，还教我读书。可没过多久，他就开始给我买各种玩具，你应该能猜到那是什么玩具。他年轻的时候混过黑道，一次重伤让他丧失了生理功能，于是他就靠这种变态的癖好来满足心理上的快感。”  
“我那时并不懂这是怎么回事，只是觉得很痛苦，我受不了地边哭边挣扎，可后来我发现我挣扎得越厉害，他越兴奋。于是我学会默默地忍耐，有一天我趁他不注意偷了他的钱，自己坐车跑回了孤儿院。”  
“但很快院长就出车祸住进了医院，他又把我抓了回去，还告诉我，再有一次，他就直接杀了院长和我，我就不敢再跑了。”  
“十四岁我迎来了第一次发情期，那就是真正的灾难。整个发情期他都把我锁在房间里，整整三天，他把所有的道具都用了个遍，我昏过去不知道多少次，我彻底崩溃了，我让他停手，可他就是不停……”  
说了这么久，洛基平静地连音调都没有变化，可索尔却觉得连呼吸都快要窒息了，他不想再听下去，“停下！洛基……”  
“怎么，你不想听了？接下来才是最重要的。”洛基毫不在意的扬起下巴，眼神就像是冬日里冰封的湖面。  
“于是那个我就出现了。如果不能反抗，为什么不接受呢？那个我享受这种被欲望吞噬的快感，他放荡疯狂，只有最狠辣的虐待和凌辱才能让他尽兴。”  
“可他也阴险狡猾，他勾引着那个富商放松所有警惕，然后一把火让那栋地狱一般的房子和那个变态都消失在了这个世界上。然后，他把自己说成一个可怜的孩子，甚至还得到了富商所有的遗产。”  
“八年，我在那个人手里熬了整整八年。当我觉得自己终于可以自由的时候，却发现另一个人又开始缠着我，每一个独自度过的夜晚，每一个发情期，他都会出现。”  
“我不信自己战胜不了他，我用尽各种办法……慢慢地他不再出现了，我以为我好了，却不知道他只是躲了起来，就在你邀请我去你家的那天他又出现了，他就是不肯放过我！”  
索尔走过来紧紧地抱住了洛基，“是我的错，是我的错。求你别再说了……”  
洛基狠狠地咬了下嘴唇，在满是血腥味的空气中说道：“你有什么错？错的是我，我就是个杀人犯，你要怎么办？奥丁森警官……”


	14. 无眠之夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个人不哭的那一天也就是他的心变硬的那一天，而不是他的心充满欢乐的那一天。  
> ——《自深深处》

索尔抱着洛基僵硬的身体，在沉默中踟蹰了很久，终于开口：“不，你不是杀人犯，如果那个人还活着，我也会为你去杀了他！”  
半天都没有动弹的洛基突然笑了起来，而且越笑越大声，笑到肩膀都抽动起来。  
然后他抬起头，看着一脸凝重的索尔，“你相信了？”  
“他怎么和你讲我的？”阿特柔斯缓缓的舔着嘴唇，慵懒的抬手撩着头发，“就是那个虚伪的恶毒的洛基？”  
“我知道他喜欢讲的那个故事，一个身世可怜的Omega，从小被一个变态调教成性/爱玩具，然后有一天，终于受不了的精神分裂，出现了我这个更坏的家伙。”  
索尔惊吓的看着瞬间转变性格的洛基，都不敢确定现在眼前的到底是谁了。  
阿特柔斯无辜的眨眨眼睛，“难道不是他天性如此？他知道那个富商没有办法结婚生子，所以故意接近他，让他收养自己，再引诱他。他自己玩火，自己还收不了场，还是得靠我救他。”  
“你知道吗？经历过第一次发情期，我才明白欲望可以把一个人折磨到什么程度。那个人自己不行，也不准别人感受到性爱的快乐。整整三天，我都没有得到满足。”  
“那种感觉我这辈子都不想再经历了，我像最下贱的母马一样，用尽了所有可以安慰自己的东西，留了满地的血，可我就是满足不了！”  
阿特柔斯的眼睛闪过一丝恨意，“可是呢，那个虚伪的小婊子！我为他忍受了这么多，他却想杀了我！”  
“他知道我的存在，却不动声色的利用我去勾引那个变态，等到那人放松警惕的时候，就精心安排了一场看似意外的火灾，他还把我绑在房间里，想让我也一起死在那场大火中！”  
阿特柔斯的语气非常怨毒和冰冷，“你还觉得洛基是什么可怜的人吗？要不是我，他也许早就受不了了，可他却总想杀了我。凭什么他可以找到完美的Alpha？凭什么他可以和Alpha做爱？凭什么只有他活在幸福中？我就得在黑暗中苦苦忍耐？”  
“你呢？你也会这样对我吗？”阿特柔斯抬起头望着索尔。

老天！索尔彻底糊涂了！他想起西格尼的话，真心觉得自己也要分裂了，洛基和阿特柔斯说的并不一样，可他却感觉都是真的！  
也许他根本就没有必要知道过去的真相，反正现实已经够糟心了。索尔叹了口气坐到阿特柔斯的身边，“无论如何，你都不该再去那种地方了，如果你需要可以告诉我，我是你的男朋友。”  
“才不，你是洛基的男朋友，”阿特柔斯趴在索尔肩膀上，闻到他身上散发着刚刚沐浴后的清香，伸手插进索尔半湿的头发里，“不过不得不说，他选Alpha的眼光确实不错。”  
“我想你需要休息，这是西格尼帮你开的药。”索尔皱眉推开阿特柔斯，拿过桌子上的水杯和药。  
“我不需要！”阿特柔斯黏着索尔不放，“难道你不想知道，我和巴德尔做了什么吗？”  
索尔把水杯重重地放回桌子上，“我不想知道！那不是你！”  
“那就是我！”阿特柔斯跨到索尔的身上，顺着索尔坚毅的脸部线条、宽阔的肩膀、饱满的胸肌一直抚摸到结实的腹肌，“我喜欢先挑起人的欲望，让他们苦苦哀求我，而我从不会满足他们的要求。我知道，越是这样他们就越是想要驯服我，想让我变成他们的Omega，然后再狠狠地践踏我……”  
阿特柔斯边说边摸到了索尔的下面，赞叹了一声，“说实话，是不是和我做爱比和那个冷冰冰的洛基做要好得多呢？”  
索尔咬牙抵抗着自己的本能，Omega浓郁的信息素和其他Alpha残留的味道都在刺激他，他翻身把阿特柔斯压在身下，捏着他的下巴凶恶地说道：“别再惹我！不要以为你有病我就可以一直忍你！”

阿特柔斯毫不在意地抬腿圈住索尔的腰，“就是这样！做你想做的，只有洛基才喜欢你温情脉脉的那套把戏！”  
阿特柔斯边说边攀上索尔的脊背，“我还可以像上次一样用嘴巴帮你吸出来啊，你不喜欢那种感觉吗？上次你可真用力！让我的喉咙疼了好半天。你射的也很多！我含都含不住，只能全部吞下去。我还喜欢你从背后进入我，像野兽一样撕裂我……”  
索尔猛地低头吻住阿特柔斯的嘴唇，说是吻更像是咬，他用力的把阿特柔斯的舌头卷进自己的嘴里，尖利的犬齿惩罚似的咬着柔软的舌尖。  
阿特柔斯不甘示弱地反击，等两个人都喘不过气来的分开时，索尔滚烫火热的阴茎已经蹭着阿特柔斯的臀缝用力摩擦着，阿特柔斯眨着溢满水光的眼睛，似恳求又似叹息地说着：“进来……给我……”  
不行！这不是洛基！他不会希望你和这个他做爱的！索尔在心里警告着自己，咬牙想把自己的下半身从阿特柔斯身上扯开，可阿特柔斯缠得很紧，他还夹在两个人小腹间的阴茎在索尔抬腰的瞬间弹了起来，直直地顶到了索尔的肚子上，还发出一下啪地响亮的声音，索尔觉得自己的理智也像一根拉到极致的弓弦一样随着这一声崩断了！  
等索尔再回过神来，他的阴茎已经深深地插进阿特柔斯的屁股里了。  
阿特柔斯被他突然的进入顶到眼眶发红，可嘴角却扬起得逞的笑，发出一声愉悦的呻吟:“再用力点，我的英雄。”  
索尔一边自我厌恶一边遵从指示的加大力气。  
“你怎么这么容易就妥协了？你也可以拿那些道具折磨我，让我被欲望苦苦煎熬，就是不满足我，让我求你……”  
索尔听着他自虐的话，心脏又像被人攥住了一样，他捂住阿特柔斯的嘴巴，不知道从哪里掏出手铐就把阿特柔斯的右手腕和右脚踝锁到了一起。  
“收拾你，我根本用不着那些东西。”索尔看着因为这种锁法而只能打开双腿的阿特柔斯，“不过我可以给你点你想要的调教，你可别再晕过去了！”  
阿特柔斯晃了晃货真价实的手铐，这可不是情趣玩具，他至少丧失了一半的战斗力。他叹了口气，“这真的会把我弄伤的。洛基醒过来可要气疯了……所以，还不赖。”

洛基醒过来的时候就看到身边的索尔，他的手臂横过自己的腰把自己紧紧地搂在怀里，灿烂的阳光透过窗户洒在两个人的身上，这本该是温馨宁静的一幕，如果不是凌乱的床铺，浓郁的气味，两个人身上各种各样的痕迹，还有似乎已经失去了感觉的下半身，在提醒着他昨晚的种种疯狂与不堪。  
他们几乎是纠缠了一整夜，大概各种丢人的姿势都用尽了，天快亮时他甚至跪在床上边含着索尔的东西边自慰，任由索尔射了他一脸，而他居然还能因此高潮！  
洛基静静的看着还在熟睡的索尔，抬起胳膊狠狠一巴掌抽了上去。  
索尔瞬间坐了起来，“谁？怎么回事？”  
看到艰难坐起来的洛基之后他才反应过来，“你怎么这么快就醒了？你不是又要……好歹让我睡会儿吃个饭吧……”  
索尔都觉得有点腰酸，这个阿特柔斯真是不太好应付，虽然是很过瘾，但确实有点伤肾啊。  
“你做的很舒服吗？”洛基冷冷的瞪着索尔。  
嗯？不太对劲啊……索尔小心地看看眼前的人，这到底是……  
“洛基？你还好吧？我……我还以为是……”索尔试探着问。  
洛基愤怒地打断他：“你和他做了！你明知道是他！”  
索尔张口结舌，不知道为什么明明是和同一个人做的，却有种出轨的心虚感。  
“你要洗澡吗？我去给你放水。”索尔说着就想站起来开溜。  
洛基一把摁住他，翻到他的身上，“怎么？你更喜欢和他做？我有这么可怕？”  
“不是……”索尔现在真的有点害怕，尤其是他看到洛基捡起来枕头边的手铐朝他晃了晃。  
索尔乖乖伸手，“要不你再把我铐起来？”  
洛基毫不犹豫地就把索尔的手铐到了床头，索尔无奈地抬头看看，“你还真铐啊……”话还没说完，就看见洛基从床头柜里翻出一个箱子。  
“你喜欢玩吗？我也可以陪你玩！”洛基说着就拿出一个眼罩蒙在索尔的眼睛上。  
其实索尔要想挣脱这点束缚还是很容易的，但不知道为什么他就是觉得这样……好像也很刺激！

洛基看着没有反抗的索尔冷笑了一声，伸手划过他的胸口，那上面留着很多牙印和抓痕，似乎都在嘲笑他，嘲笑他的自欺欺人！自作多情！自不量力！  
洛基伸手就摸出他藏在盒子里的匕首，抵在索尔的下巴上，索尔直觉到一股冰冷的寒意，疑惑地喊了一声：“洛基？”  
动手吧，脑子里有个声音在说，动手吧，他就完全属于你了！  
不！我不是你！洛基用力咬了下自己的嘴唇，匕首划过他自己的手心，带出一串温热的血液。  
“洛基！”闻到血腥味的索尔喀嚓一声就折断了床头的柱子，扯掉了自己的眼罩，“你做什么！？”  
“你背叛我……”洛基无力地坐在索尔的身上，他才发现自己原来已经如此地爱着眼前的男人，爱到迷失了自我，爱到失去了尊严，居然还不忍心伤害他，还觉得自己配不上他……  
“先止血好吗？”索尔慌慌张张地摁住洛基的伤口，“我不会再和阿特柔斯做了！你别这样好吗？”  
洛基呆呆地任由索尔翻出药箱，帮他包扎伤口，他划得很用力，伤口很深，皮肉已经翻开来，流了很多血。索尔心疼又生气地说：“你可是医生！你的手受伤了你还怎么做手术！你再生气可以冲我来，干嘛要伤害自己！”  
“我只是不小心……”洛基低声回答，“这里并没有太多神经细胞，很快就好了，你不用担心。”  
“你这样我怎么能不担心？”索尔看他这样也不忍心再责怪他，把他抱进怀里，“别再吓我了，你不知道我有多心痛！”  
那你知道我有多心痛吗？是我放下防备，我让你靠近，我接受你的爱，我允许我自己依赖你。  
我以为我拥有了你的全部，结果是我失去了自己的全部，我任由这名为爱的锁链将自己捆绑。  
所以现在我只能自食恶果，生生将它挣脱，连骨带肉，扒皮抽筋，痛彻心扉……  
我得离开你，在我陷进深渊之前，在我把你也拉进那深渊之前。


	15. 失踪的爱人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了我自己的缘故，我别无选择，唯有爱你。我知道，假如让自己恨你的话，那在“活着”这一片我过去要、现在仍然在跋涉的沙漠之中，每一块岩石都将失去它的荫影，每一株棕榈都会枯萎，每一眼清泉都将从源头变为毒水。  
> ——《自深深处》

索尔不知道洛基为什么要离开，他甚至不知道洛基什么时间离开的。  
那天他帮洛基包扎了伤口，洛基似乎平静了很多。他乖乖地吃了药，乖乖地在家休息，还说会配合西格尼的治疗。  
然后洛基就接着去医院上班了，西格尼也说这样更有助于他的恢复，索尔也没在意。  
这天刚醒来索尔就莫名觉得心里空落落的，洛基值班差不多都是两天一夜，晚上经常不在家，索尔爬起来吃了个简单的早餐也准备去上班。  
可他看到洛基的车停在楼下。  
昨天上班时洛基明明把车开走了，他什么时候回家的？  
索尔马上给医院打了个电话，护士说劳菲森医生昨天就请假了，还请了很长时间，他把病人都交待给了别的医生。  
明明是夏季里最炎热的天气，索尔却觉得浑身冰冷。  
这段时间每天都过的小心翼翼，胆颤心惊，可他相信一切总会好起来的。  
没想到，洛基还是一声不响地走了。

“洛基到底去哪了！？”索尔不顾助理的阻拦，冲进西格尼的办公室。  
西格尼惊讶地看着一脸愤怒地索尔，“洛基？他去哪了？你不应该最清楚吗？”  
“他走了，他昨天就走了，我不知道他去哪了。”索尔瞪着西格尼，“他的手机关机了。医院，俱乐部，机场，车站……我都找过了，他什么都没带，连护照都还在家，他就这么走了！”  
索尔越说越火大，一拳砸在西格尼的桌子上，“你一定知道他在哪！”  
西格尼皱眉看着被砸裂的桌面，“你冷静点！我不知道！洛基这几次来都很正常，很配合，他完全没说过他要走的事情，你再等等看……”  
西格尼越说越没有底气，不辞而别确实是洛基的性格，而且他本来就擅长掩饰自己的身份，还认识很多三教九流的人，他要是不想让人找到他，绝对可以做的毫无痕迹。  
索尔颓然地倒在沙发里，“我就是按你说的去做的，可还是没用，他真的这么狠心，什么都不说就走了……”  
西格尼转着圈子苦思冥想，“他确实说过，他最擅长重新开始，如果事情超出他的控制，他宁愿放弃一切远走高飞，去一个没人知道他过去的地方。”  
“这样的地方太多了，我该去哪找他？”索尔焦急地问。  
“我还想问你呢，也许我从来就没看透过他。”西格尼也挫败地坐了下来，“你是我知道的唯一可以闯进他生活的人，我还指望你能治好他呢。”

尽管没有得到任何有用的信息，索尔依然每天努力地寻找着洛基，拜托了所有的朋友和关系，隔三差五、有事没事地就到萨卡突击检查，总算是惹怒了高天尊和一堆有头有脸的熟客们。  
这天索尔刚到办公室，就看见奥丁满脸怒容地坐在他的位置上。  
索尔还没说话，奥丁就把一堆文件劈头盖脸地扔过来，“你每天都在干些什么！？这些全是投诉你的！你多久没回过家了！？工作也搞得一团糟！怪不得连个人都留不住！”  
“我一定会找到他的！”索尔不服气地地回嘴。  
“你能有点出息吗？”奥丁看着头发蓬乱、胡子拉碴、穿着不知道几天没换过的皱皱巴巴的衣服的索尔，“看看你自己的样子，找到他又能怎么样？只会让人更看不起你！你不光折腾自己，还带着警局的人整天跟着你瞎跑！浪费警力！”  
“那我自己走行了吧！？”本就心烦意乱的索尔不耐烦地转身就走，奥丁看他这种态度示意范达尔他们几个人上去摁住他，“你多大了？还耍脾气呢？你还想去哪？给我回家反省！什么时候想通了什么时候回来上班！”  
索尔用力反抗，可惜抵不过他爸的武力，硬是被像犯人似的塞进车里押回了家。

索尔被他爸关在家里，没反省出什么改头换面重新做人的雄心壮志，倒是把他爸存的好酒都喝得一滴不剩，气的奥丁又要动手揍他，好歹被弗丽嘉给拦住了。  
这天他又在翻奥丁的存货时突然接到了瓦尔基里的电话。  
“有洛基的消息了。”瓦尔基里一句话就让索尔停下了动作。  
“他在哪？”索尔激动地差点打翻好不容易找到的一瓶酒。  
“他应该在南非。”瓦尔基里回答，“你让我留意以前和阿特柔斯关系还不错的人，刚巧老板有个朋友叫阿齐兹，他是南非的一个商人，拥有当地最大的钻石矿。他是阿特柔斯的客人，有次他来这里谈生意时被人追杀，受了重伤生命垂危，阿特柔斯救了他，所以他一直很感激阿特柔斯，估计就是他帮阿特柔斯离开这里的。”  
“他也是位慈善家，昨天他的个人网站上发布了一些援助当地儿童的照片，里面有个人很像阿特柔斯，我发给你看看。”瓦尔基里说完就发了张照片和网址给索尔。  
索尔仔细看着照片，主要都是非洲的孩子们，远处有一个模糊的身影，穿着白色的外衣，带着口罩正在为孩子们检查身体，根本看不清楚长相。  
可索尔直觉那就是洛基，他第一次见到洛基的时候，洛基就是这个样子，仅仅是那双眼睛就吸引了他。  
索尔上网搜索了一下阿齐兹，他白手起家，发现矿藏后帮助当地人创造了很多财富，挣来的钱有大半都在做慈善，还资助当地的人权组织，公开反抗独裁政府，确实是位值得尊敬的商人。  
阿齐兹的网站上还在招募志愿者，索尔不假思索地点进去，可看到照片又犹豫着关掉了电脑。

吃饭时弗丽嘉就感觉到索尔的坐立难安，她了然地握住索尔的手，“你找到他了？”  
索尔点点头。  
“那你还犹豫什么？”弗丽嘉倒是有些惊讶了，“你还不马上去找他？这可不像你的性格。”  
“我……”索尔顿了一下，“我不知道，我觉得他离开我过得也挺好的，也许我不该再去找他。”  
“那你呢？你过得好吗？不去找他，你放得下吗？”弗丽嘉温柔地问索尔。  
不好！我一点都不好！想到他毫不留恋地和别人走了，想到他狠心得连句话都不留给我，想到……再也见不到他了……我心痛地快要死掉了……原来，我早就离不开他了。  
他冷漠的样子，他热情的样子，他安静的样子，他疯狂的样子，他温暖的样子，他破碎的样子，他每一个样子，都让我欲罢不能，刻骨铭心……如果可以，我想用自己的血肉和心脏建一座最坚固的牢笼，只有他，他也必须待在里面。  
所以，我不敢去找他，我怕我会彻底地毁了他……  
弗丽嘉看着沉默的索尔，叹了口气，“你不说，我也不知道你们到底发生了什么。但我见过那个孩子，他看着……很孤单，很让人心疼，或许他知道怎么讨好别人，却不知道怎么去真正的爱一个人。”  
“但是，”弗丽嘉看着索尔，“你知道。你不会讨好别人，你只会去爱，所以大家才都那么爱你。去找他吧，不管结果是什么，都告诉他你爱他，这样不就够了吗？”  
索尔用力地抱住了弗丽嘉，把头搁在她的肩膀上，吸了吸鼻子，轻轻地嗯了一声。

“我要找阿齐兹先生，我要和他谈志愿者活动的事情，我能见他吗？”索尔站在阿齐兹的私宅前，努力地向门卫解释着，可惜连夜奔波邋里邋遢再加上高大魁梧凶神恶煞的样子确实让人怀疑他的身份。  
门卫为难地说，“阿齐兹先生早上就出门了，您可以联系他的助理，约他在办公室见。”  
索尔哪认识什么阿齐兹的助理啊，只好敷衍了两句就走了。  
不过索尔转了一圈，挑了个树木茂密的地方纵身就翻进了别墅的院子。  
这里的安保措施也太敷衍了，有时间他可以帮阿齐兹先生好好指导一下他的保镖们，索尔边在别墅里转悠边寻思。  
不过转到楼上的时候，他就闻到一股熟悉的味道，大概Alpha天生就对自己标记过的Omega有种本能，洛基一定在这里！  
索尔轻手轻脚地走到一个房间前，试着拧了下门把，门就开了。  
索尔先看到满地扔着的衣服和各种用具，貌似就是些手铐蜡烛小皮鞭什么的……  
然后他又看到了大床上裹得严严实实地睡得正香的人，只露着一个脑袋，黑色的头发散落在枕头上。  
索尔走到床边，俯身推了推睡觉的人，喊了声：“洛基，洛基……”  
“Daddy，你让我再睡会儿嘛，昨晚你把我累坏了……”洛基眼也不睁地嘟囔着。  
Daddy？索尔脸都绿了。飞了大半个地球来找你，你就给我听这个？  
小样儿！到底是你太能造了，还是老子太TM心软了！？


	16. 魂牵梦萦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不要惧怕过去。假如人们说过去的事无可挽回，你别信。过去、现在和将来，在上帝眼中不过是一个瞬间罢了。  
> ——《自深深处》

索尔强忍着把人摁到自己腿上抽一顿的冲动，掀开被子跳上了床。  
这下洛基彻底醒了过来，睁开眼就看见杀气腾腾的索尔，吓了一跳。  
“你……你怎么在这？”洛基镇定了一下，“是高天尊告诉你的？”  
“是瓦尔基里告诉我的。”索尔边说边压住一丝不挂的洛基，“别动！让我检查检查！”  
“什么？”洛基莫名其妙地看着索尔用仿佛想吃人一样的眼神把自己从头扫视到脚，没发现什么可疑的痕迹才松开他。  
索尔哼了一声，“你刚才喊谁Daddy呢？”  
“啊？我……”洛基皱眉想了想就明白了，“那是阿特柔斯，他管和养父差不多年纪的客人都叫Daddy。”  
这什么恶趣味！？话说这不该是你的心理阴影吗？要不要这么无所谓的样子！？  
索尔愤怒地质问：“那你和你的Daddy昨晚都干嘛了？”  
“我需要和你解释这么多吗？我们已经没关系了！”洛基推着索尔，可惜索尔纹丝不动，“我们结束了，你不该来找我。”  
“哈，你现在敢说了？”索尔伸手捏住洛基的下巴，“你之前怎么不说？你把我当什么？我对你太纵容了吧？”  
洛基皱眉看着这个明显不对劲的索尔，心里有点发怵，那次被索尔直接干到失禁的记忆翻腾起来，搅得他喉咙发紧，四肢发麻，不过还是嘴硬的死撑：“我要和你分手！这次够清楚了吧？可以从我身上滚下去了吗？”  
索尔听到他毫不客气的话居然笑了笑，“洛基啊洛基，我以前怎么就那么相信你？也许阿特柔斯说的没错，你本性就如此，口是心非的小骗子！”  
索尔说着动了动腰，原来洛基的下面已经硬了起来，直直地顶到索尔的小腹上。  
洛基猛地咬住自己的嘴唇。是的，是的！他压根就不在乎那个曾经伤害过自己的人，因为他早就让那个人付出了十倍的代价。  
可是这个从小被调教的身体，这个充满欲望永不满足的灵魂，却让他毫无办法。他可以埋葬过去，可以摆脱噩梦，却永远逃不开他自己。  
索尔看着不再说话的洛基，低头用舌头蛮横地撬开他咬着自己嘴唇的牙齿，闯进他被迫张开的嘴巴，扫荡着他口腔里的每一个角落，洛基用力想摆脱这个充满侵略性的吻，可索尔压着他的手腕，单靠体重就可以瓦解他所有的反抗。  
直到洛基放弃挣扎，紧绷的身体慢慢软倒在索尔怀里，两只胳膊自觉地搂上索尔的后背，索尔才放轻了力道，开始仔细地温柔地品尝着洛基的味道，把自己这段时间的焦虑，不安和思念统统地融进这个细腻又绵长的吻里。  
等索尔自己也喘不上气地放开洛基时，洛基已经双眼迷离，满脸酡红，呼吸困难，严重缺氧。  
被吻得迷迷糊糊的洛基又听到索尔开口，“可你知道吗？小骗子，我爱你，我不许你离开我。”

索尔直起身脱掉自己的衣服，露出让洛基目眩神迷的完美身材和Alpha浓烈的信息素味道，他伸手打开洛基的双腿，“我现在要开始了，你还有时间考虑，只要你清清楚楚地告诉我，你不爱我，我马上就走。”  
你能别边扯我的腿边问吗？洛基两眼发直地瞪着索尔，好不容易喘过来口气，“你……你能不能先去洗个澡啊！？”  
索尔边摇头边沉下腰，毫不犹豫地用坚硬的凶器顶住了洛基柔软的入口，“这不是我要的答案。”  
“好歹让我准备一下吧！”洛基紧张地往后缩，可惜他还算不弱的战力在索尔面前根本就像小婴儿想撼动成年人一样可笑。  
索尔不再废话，握着洛基的脚踝一个用力，就硬生生地挤进了还干涩狭窄、全无防备的地方。  
洛基痛的眼前发黑，张嘴咬住了自己的手腕。这段时间他虽然也抚慰过自己，但都没有做过太激烈的事情，他想要控制阿特柔斯。  
可是一碰到索尔，他全部的努力瞬间土崩瓦解，索尔总能刺激到他最疯狂的基因。  
好歹索尔停下等他熬过了最初本能地抵抗，经验丰富的身体很快开始兴奋起来，洛基深呼吸了几下，突然伸腿夹住索尔的腰用力翻过身来，变成一个标准的骑乘式，“我明明都放过你了！你为什么还来招惹我！”  
“你爱我？可笑！那你为什么抵抗不了阿特柔斯的诱惑！？”洛基边说边用力挺动着自己的腰在索尔身上起伏着，“你明明谁都爱，你这贪心的家伙！”  
“那是因为你！那不也是你！”索尔不甘示弱的正面迎敌，抓着洛基的腰也开始使劲，“我不要你压抑你自己，在我面前，你想做谁都可以！”  
“你根本不了解他！他贪婪自私，为所欲为，永远不知道满足！”  
“那就让我满足他！就他那点小手段，你叫他出来，看我不好好修理他！”  
两个人就这样毫不示弱、气势汹汹地边吼边动，床在他们身下发出一阵阵惨烈的声响。  
突然，索尔低吼一声，攥着洛基的腰不动了。  
洛基眯着眼睛感觉到体内的巨物猛烈跳动了几下，一股热液喷洒在自己体内深处。  
“你不是这么快就射了吧？刚才要教训我的架势呢？”洛基等着索尔的喘息平静下来，凉凉地开口。  
索尔咬牙努力地找着借口：“小混蛋，这段时间光顾着找你了，根本就没有……而且我费了好大的劲才躲开我爸，连夜飞过来的，都还没倒时差呢。”  
洛基看着索尔布满血丝的眼睛和不知道多少天没修理过的胡须，心疼之余又升腾起一丝得逞的满足感，轻柔地抚摸着索尔蓬乱的金发，俯下身趴在索尔耳边：“蠢货，好好睡一觉吧，等你有力气把我操晕过去的时候，我也许会告诉你你想要的答案。”

索尔只觉得这一觉睡得无比香甜，很久没有好好休息，洛基的声音又好像有魔力一样让他无比安心，闭上眼睛就进入了梦乡。  
梦里他好像还感觉到洛基在帮他擦拭着身上的汗水和粘液，绿色的眼睛充满柔情蜜意地望着他，红嫩的嘴唇开合着吐露出好听的声音，索尔，我好想你，索尔，我爱你……然后他们额头相抵，十指交缠，相拥而眠。  
一切都美好地像一副画一样，让他在睡梦里就傻笑起来。  
等他再睁开眼睛的时候，四周只有一片静谧的漆黑，他花了好一阵才从梦中回到现实。  
索尔坐起来，发现只有他一个人，他拧开床头柜上的台灯，看到电子表上显示着9点，应该是晚上了。  
房间里已经收拾整洁，靠窗的桌子上放着丰盛的食物，枕头旁边放着一套干净的衣服。  
索尔感觉又恢复了精力，通体舒泰，饥肠辘辘，他风卷残云地填饱肚子，又冲到卫生间洗了个澡换上衣服，嗯，有点小，估计是洛基的衣服。  
然后他打开门听到楼下传来的说话声，走下楼梯，他就看见洛基和一个男人肩并肩地坐在沙发上拿着平板一起看着不知道什么东西，那个男人就是他在网上看到过照片的阿齐兹。  
梦想和现实总是有那么点差距，索尔失落地咳了两声，成功引来了两人的注意。  
洛基抬起头冲他甜笑了一下，“你醒了，吃饭了吗？那是我之前拿上去的，要是不够厨房里还有。”又对阿齐兹说，“Daddy，这就是我和你说的索尔，他是来找我的，你就别怪他偷偷跑进来了。”  
阿齐兹笑笑，“本来这里就是给你住的，他既然是你的客人，我怎么会怪他呢？”又冲着索尔打招呼：“奥丁森先生，你好，刚听阿特柔斯讲了你的事，我都没想到他有男朋友了呢。”  
阿特柔斯？索尔看着慵懒地窝在沙发里的人，两条长腿蜷在墨绿色的丝绸睡衣下面，雪白的手腕软软地搭在阿齐兹的肩膀上，一副被人抽了骨头的样子确实应该是阿特柔斯。  
“阿齐兹先生，你好，我确实是他男朋友，”索尔走过来一屁股坐到沙发的另一头，拽着阿特柔斯的胳膊就把他拖了过来，“既然这里是阿齐兹先生的地方，我们就不要继续打扰了，还是另找地方住吧。”  
阿齐兹心疼地看着被索尔用蛮力拉过去的阿特柔斯，“现在局势很乱，住外面的酒店很不安全，这是我的老宅，平常没人来。最近阿特柔斯住在这，我才偶尔来这边住的，你们随意就好。”  
“阿齐兹先生你这里也没有很安全，随便谁都能闯进来吧？”索尔看着阿齐兹的表情莫名不爽，质疑地问道。  
“不是谁都像奥丁森先生这么擅长蛮力，阿特柔斯喜欢一个人呆着，这里又比较隐秘，我才只留下了几个干活的人而已。”阿齐兹也有些不高兴了。  
阿特柔斯及时开口打断了走向危险的谈话，“好了，Daddy，你忙了一天了，快去休息吧，就按我们刚才计划的那样办吧。今天我就不陪你了……”然后在索尔握着他胳膊的手指突然加大的力气下忍不住嘶了一声，“我得照顾我男朋友……”  
阿齐兹只好站起来，“好吧，好吧，你们年轻人玩吧，我这老人家去休息了。奥丁森先生不要误会，我和阿特柔斯纯粹只是……生意伙伴。”


	17. 温柔的暴徒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你的缺陷并不是你对生活懂得太少，正相反，你对生活知道得太多了。开满鲜花、清新如晨的少年时光，它的纯净清澈的光束，它的天真无邪的喜悦和憧憬，所有这些都不曾属于你。你迅捷地从浪漫跑入现实，黑暗和生活在黑暗中的生命开始吸引你。  
> ——《自深深处》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来想写个火辣的车，结果……就仅仅是脱了衣服打架……

看着阿齐兹上楼之后，索尔缓缓回头，就像一只面对豺狼挑衅忍耐已久的狮子一样用愤怒的眼神盯着阿特柔斯。  
阿特柔斯还不知死活地挑眉回望着他，满脸都写着“你打我啊，你打我啊，你打我啊”这句话。  
索尔伸手就把阿特柔斯脸朝下摁到自己腿上，掀开睡衣扒了内裤用了十成的力气一巴掌呼到那挺翘结实的屁股上。  
“啊！”阿特柔斯惨叫了一声，“混蛋，你敢打我！？”  
“我忍你很久了！”索尔尝试了一下之后竟然发现格外解气，而且Q弹爽滑，手感十足，情不自禁地又招呼了几下。  
“明明是洛基要跑的，你怎么不敢对他动手！？”阿特柔斯不服气地边喊边扑腾着想躲开索尔无情的手掌，可被摁着脖子要害处的他也没有多少闪避的空间，在索尔那恐怖的力气下没几下就痛的额头冒汗，腰腿发颤。  
索尔现在是刚刚睡好吃饱，体力充沛，干劲十足，再加上阿特柔斯扭来扭去地很快就让他硬了起来。  
他干脆地把阿特柔斯压到沙发上，撕掉他的内裤，自己翻身骑坐在他的大腿处。  
阿特柔斯在空隙间得以喘息了一下，伸手捂住自己的屁股，摸到的地方一片滚烫，他不满地骂道：“你懂不懂情趣啊？哪有一上来就往死里打的？这得讲究步骤……”  
索尔看着还有心情指导他的阿特柔斯，拉开他的手反拧着压到他的腰上，压低身子问道：“那你都有什么步骤？先说说你是怎么陪你Daddy的？”  
阿特柔斯这才发现他们换成了更危险的姿势，他已经完完全全地被索尔压制在身下。他大多数时候都是做主导的那个人，很不喜欢这种全无反抗之力的状态，“你放开我！……啊！”  
索尔又是一下结结实实地抡到了已经通红微肿的臀肉上，“老老实实回答我的问题，”索尔松开阿特柔斯的手，揪着他的头发扭过他的脑袋，“别再说一个让我生气的字！”  
阿特柔斯喘着粗气努力凶巴巴地瞪着索尔，然后在索尔又抬起手的时候飞快地护住自己可怜兮兮的小屁股，不情不愿的开口解释：“阿齐兹就是客人，他已经结婚了，妻子孩子都住在摩洛哥，这里太乱，他不放心他们在这。”  
“他有些受虐的小癖好，我偶尔帮他发泄一下，仅此而已。他很爱他的妻子。”  
“我倒是想做来着，可惜洛基不准，也不知道谁更喜欢自虐！”阿特柔斯小声地嘀嘀咕咕。  
索尔屁股往下用力，压得阿特柔斯又一阵吱哇乱叫。索尔暗爽，接着问道：“你们计划什么呢？”  
“嗯……上次暗杀阿齐兹的人据说是政府派的人，但是没有证据，最近又有消息说他们准备再动手。阿齐兹想引他们出来，揭发他们的身份。”  
“那要你做什么？”索尔眉头皱了起来，他没想到还有这么危险的事情。  
“我最近在本地的市区医院作志愿医生，顺便带一些医学院实习生。”阿特柔斯看看索尔的脸色小心地说，“所以我帮阿齐兹做了个志愿者网站，这里的人都以为我是阿齐兹的情人，可能会把杀手引出来……啊！干嘛又打我？我说的都是实话！”  
“爱找麻烦的小混蛋，你干嘛要掺和这种事？”索尔真的有些生气了，这不光有生命危险，一不小心还可能影响到别国的政治局势。  
“切，谁对我好我就帮谁喽。”阿特柔斯突然从沙发底下抽出一把沙漠之鹰扭身顶住索尔的脑袋，“还有，别以为我就任人宰割。”

索尔都被气笑了，用阿特柔斯根本看不清楚的动作伸手就卸掉了手枪的弹夹，劈手夺过来敲着阿特柔斯的脑门，“你也就在我面前玩玩枪吧，还想和职业杀手过招呢，出去死都不知道怎么死的！”  
惨遭打脸的阿特柔斯还不死心，“我靠的是智取，再说到时还有阿齐兹的保镖和人权组织的自由战士呢。”  
“不行，不准你再去那个医院了，明天就跟我回去。”索尔命令道，“你只适合拿手术刀，危险的武器你玩不好。”  
“我~偏~不~走！”阿特柔斯故意拖长声音，“我就要和Daddy在一起，你搞清楚这是谁的地盘。”  
索尔哈了一声，拉开裤子拉链，沉腰就用硬挺的下身蹭着阿特柔斯的臀缝，“那就让你Daddy看看你是怎么被我操哭的……”  
“这半天你都还没进来，我以为你不行了呢，”阿特柔斯才不怕索尔的威胁，“光说废话呢。”  
索尔点点头，“很好，你这种毫无求生欲的态度，让我想放过你都不行！”  
索尔说着就拉高阿特柔斯的腰，一口气冲了进去，阿特柔斯赶快伸手抓着沙发扶手才没被索尔撞到地上去。  
索尔也不管他扶没扶稳就毫不客气地抽插起来，他的动作并不快，但是极其用力，每一下都把自己全部捅进阿特柔斯的身体里，然后整个拔出来，再重新进去。  
这种仿佛纯粹的机械运动一样沉重又深入的动作最快速地唤醒了阿特柔斯的感觉，体内那个隐秘的器官收缩抽搐着打开了紧闭的缝隙，不受控制的涌出一股股地热液，热切企盼着Alpha粗鲁无礼的造访。  
阿特柔斯受不了地抚慰自己的阴茎想缓解一下这种逼得人头皮发麻的快感。  
不够他还没动几下，索尔就发现了他的动作，停下来抓住他的手拧到身后，把他的睡衣褪到手腕处绑了个越拉越紧的活结，然后推倒他继续，没有丝毫的爱抚和温情。  
阿特柔斯只能用肩膀支撑着自己，索尔又把他的腰拉得很高，下面硬得不行的小东西就只能孤零零地晾在空气里。  
就这样索尔纯粹只是自顾自地享用着他湿热紧致的甬道，既不肯停下来好好照顾照顾他敏感的地方，也不肯光临一下那因为欲望已经抽搐到发疼的生殖腔。  
得不到满足是最能逼疯阿特柔斯的事情，不一会儿他就扭动着想要压低身子，哪怕在沙发上蹭一蹭都可以缓解一下他快要爆炸却始终攀不到顶点的下面。  
可惜索尔不会那么轻易让他如愿，干脆拉着他站了起来，把他的腿架到沙发背上，就这么站着从背后继续操他。  
真皮沙发滑溜溜的材质让阿特柔斯汗湿的身体借不上什么力，几乎全身的重量都落在了他和索尔相连的部位上，偏偏又安慰不到任何一个有需求的地方。  
他就这么被索尔硬插到射出来，纯粹因为堆积的快感实在太多而射出来。说是射还不如说是溢出来，过程既缓慢又痛苦，身体紧绷到了痉挛的程度。  
索尔被他体内绞得死紧的肠肉挤的也几乎无法动弹，只好停下来等他放松。  
阿特柔斯吸了下气，趁机踩住沙发背，借力猛往后顶。索尔没想到他在这种情况下还有力气攻击自己，毫无防备地被撞的后退了几步。

阿特柔斯已经一个后空翻落在地上，用他不可思议的柔韧把被绑着的胳膊从双腿下面绕过来，拿起茶几上的水果刀就朝索尔扑过来。  
阿特柔斯的头发都被汗水浸湿了，扑过来的瞬间汗珠飞洒在了索尔的脸颊上。  
索尔对近在咫尺的危险浑不在意，竟然还觉得这样的阿特柔斯简直……性感爆了！  
他侧身躲过闪着寒光的刀刃，看着阿特柔斯用力过猛地扑倒在地板上。  
“不错嘛，你果然适合用刀，”索尔赞赏地夸奖道，“就是下盘不够稳，也可能是因为我刚刚操你的原因？”  
“变态！”阿特柔斯站起来骂道，他用牙把睡衣解开了，拿着刀子比划了两下，“你要是不想好好干活，不如我帮你废了它！”  
索尔舔舔嘴唇，觉得被裤子卡着的下面更硬更难受了，他干脆伸手把衣服也脱光，“既然今天兴致这么好，我就教你几招。只要你能刺中我，接下来你说怎么做就怎么做，可要是你的刀也拿不稳，就乖乖趴下让我做到满意为止。”  
阿特柔斯不信以自己外科医生的技术连刺中对方一下都做不到，欣然表示接受挑战，“这可是你说的，受伤了我可不管给你治！”

看来做手术和干架还是有着天壤之别的，又一次被索尔压到地上的阿特柔斯恼怒地想着，不甘心地喊：“再来！”  
索尔拿着小刀划过他红润的脸颊一直来到起伏的胸膛，用刀背拨拉着柔软的乳粒，直到它紧张兮兮地挺立起来，“再来几次也一样，你根本就不是对手，乖乖认输吧。何况再打下去，我就要软了，以后再教你吧。”  
索尔说完就随手一扔，小刀深深地插进了实木茶几里，他自己也一挺身深深地插进了阿特柔斯的身体。  
“唔……”阿特柔斯实在是耗费了不少体力，也懒得再挣扎了，闷哼一声就抬腿缠住了索尔的腰，“要不我们还是上楼去吧？我房间里还有很多好玩的东西，你不想试试吗？”  
他这么一说索尔才发现刚才他们闹腾地这么厉害，却连半个人都没有出现，“这里也太不安全了，这么大动静保镖都没反应啊。”  
“他们知道我们在办事啊，除非给他们信号，否则再大的动静他们也不会进来的。”阿特柔斯看着脸色又不好了的索尔，“行了，没必要吃这个醋吧，快点，今晚你不是要做到满意为止吗？”  
索尔直接就着两人相连的姿势抱着阿特柔斯站起来，“除了我，不许再和任何人做这种事，记住了吗？”  
阿特柔斯吐吐舌头，“那不是很无聊……啊！上楼再打嘛……”


	18. 理想国

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 众神是奇怪的，不仅仅我们的邪恶会成为神祗鞭打我们的工具，我们的善良、温柔、仁慈、深情也会被神祗用来毁灭我们。  
> ——《自深深处》

第二天早上，索尔还在睡觉就听到噗通一声，他赶快睁开眼睛，就看到阿特柔斯四仰八叉地摔在地上。  
索尔憋着笑问：“你还好吧？”  
洛基醒过来就想拿个手机而已，没想到浑身酸软地滚到了地上，正哆哆嗦嗦地努力想要爬起来，就听到索尔幸灾乐祸的声音。  
他愤怒地抬头质问：“你们就不知道节制点！？”  
看着他严厉的眼神，索尔心想糟糕，赶快跳下来把他抱回床上，小心翼翼地问：“洛基？你……你还好吧？”  
“别装了！你真的关心我吗？”洛基倚在枕头上正准备骂呢，体内突然传来一阵震动，“唔……”  
索尔看见他铁青的脸色，赶快解释：“是阿特柔斯不让我拿出来的！你别乱动了，我帮你啊。”  
索尔说着就把洛基的腿架到肩膀上，扯着后面露出的电线直接把里面连着的东西拽了出来。  
还在震动的跳蛋快速摩擦过被使用了一整夜导致胀痛酸麻又敏感无比的肠道，还带出一股黏湿的液体，从一时间无法合拢的入口缓缓地流出来。  
你就不能先关上再拿吗！？你绝对是故意的！洛基瘫软在床上，被刺激地说不出话。  
索尔看着眼前的景色咽了下口水，深深觉得做个晨间运动应该更有助于一天的好心情。  
身体比他的大脑更快的行动起来，他扔了跳蛋就把洛基的另一条腿也搁到了肩膀上，稍微用力就进入了洛基濡湿松软无力地翕张着的后穴，穴口周围刚刚被拖出来的微微有些外翻的红艳嫩肉瞬间又被挤了回去，温驯地给硬挤进来的恶棍让开道路。  
洛基没想到索尔居然又进来了！他踢着索尔的脑袋怒骂：“滚！”  
“就这一次，”索尔攥住着洛基乱踢腾的腿，“你不用动，躺着就行。”  
这是用不用动的事吗？我TM快被你们两个玩死了！洛基拼命想把索尔给踹下去，可软的像面条似的两条腿根本用不上力，后背一直到大腿都火烧火燎地痛，绝对不单单是做爱造成的！  
洛基挣扎了两下就彻底没了力气，摊在床上像个充气娃娃似的任索尔为所欲为。  
索尔看着挺尸一样的洛基，忍不住摸了摸蔫蔫地趴在洛基两腿间的小东西，那上面也布满了可疑的痕迹。“真的不行了？”  
他不碰还好，一碰洛基就疼地嘶了一声，“你就……别折腾它了！”  
索尔失望地退了出来，“以前不是做三天都没问题的吗？”  
你还不满意了是吗？“那是这样做吗？你昨晚做的还不过瘾吗？”  
索尔露出个傻乎乎的笑容，“还蛮过瘾的……啊？不是！和你做才过瘾！”  
……莫气莫气，洛基努力劝自己放平心态，这种智障你生气他都不知道你气什么！  
这时响起了敲门声，门外传来阿齐兹的声音，“阿特柔斯，你们醒了吗？要等你们吃早饭吗？我一会儿正好去市区，要把你带到医院吗？”  
洛基清清沙哑的嗓子，“我们一会儿就下来，Daddy，你先吃吧。”  
听到他的称呼，索尔疑惑地看看他。  
洛基小声解释了一句：“阿齐兹认识的就是阿特柔斯，我不想他知道其他事。”又推推索尔，“快让开，我要去洗澡。”  
“一起吧？你还走不好吧？我帮你洗啊……”

索尔和洛基好不容易收拾好下来，昨晚被他们搞到一片狼藉的客厅已经收拾得干干净净，阿齐兹坐在餐桌前看电脑。  
洛基坐下的时候动作难免有点僵硬，他正要倒杯咖啡，阿齐兹不动声色地端走了咖啡壶，指指他面前的热牛奶，“喝这个更好。”  
“Daddy，你这是笑话我吗？”洛基学阿特柔斯的口吻也是毫无破绽，撅着嘴巴嘟囔着，还是乖乖地喝起了牛奶。  
索尔正深刻怀疑自己眼前到底是谁呢，就被洛基踢了一脚，洛基趁着阿齐兹低头的瞬间冷冷地看着他，无声地说，吃你的饭！  
赤裸裸的差别待遇！索尔不满意地开口，“阿特柔斯要和我回去了，我们还是尽早和阿齐兹先生辞行吧。”  
阿齐兹有点意外地看着洛基，“你要回去了？也好，你非要留在这，我其实也不太放心。”  
“别听他胡说！我们还没商量好呢。”洛基又踢了索尔一脚。  
“哎呀，好疼！阿特柔斯你干嘛踢我？”索尔满脸无辜地喊。  
洛基也无辜地眨着眼睛，“我哪有踢你？Daddy，我就要帮你做好这件事，你别想赶走我。”  
阿齐兹无奈地摇摇头，“两个孩子！这件事没那么简单。不过我永远不会赶你走的，阿特柔斯，在我这，你想做什么都可以。”  
“那我也不走！”索尔表示自己也是一个成熟稳重的成年Alpha了，才不要被比下去！“我支持你！我也要去医院！”  
洛基头疼腰也疼地看着跃跃欲试的索尔，“你去干什么？”  
“去当你的保镖啊，别人我不放心，”索尔咣咣拍着胸脯，“反正我也请了长假，和局里说来当志愿者的。我还能做很多事呢，就稍微指导指导你们该怎么抓人吧。”

索尔在医院的卫生间里吐得一塌糊涂，洛基好心地拍着他的背帮他顺气，“我说你没必要听吧，你非说要学习一下。”  
刚刚洛基在给实习医生们演示当地常见的传染病和寄生虫，顺便解剖了几个真实的病例。  
虽说索尔作为特警也学过简单的急救知识，也见识过不少血肉横飞的现场。可是这么细致入微的观察病变的器官和各种……虫子？真的不是他承受能力差，学医绝壁可以让人知病理而灭人欲啊！  
索尔顺手接下洛基递过来的杯子漱了漱口，“我还是去帮阿齐兹先生训练保镖吧。嗯？这杯子有点眼熟……”  
“我刚刚用来装寄生虫的，没事，那些都是死的，消过毒……”洛基悠闲地开口。  
你一定是在报复我吧？索尔转身又吐了起来。  
尽管在洛基的恐吓下，索尔不敢再轻易接近他的办公区域，不过依然不屈不挠地在他的周围活动。有时和洛基一起出去帮助当地的难民和疫区的病人，有时帮忙训练阿齐兹的私人保镖和医院的安保人员。  
索尔还学会了当地的一些语言，加上他热情开朗的性格，到哪里都能和大家相处融洽，很快就比一向有些生人勿进的洛基还受欢迎。  
而且阿齐兹知道索尔在，也不怎么回老宅了，完全把房子留给了他们两个人。  
远离都市的浮华迷醉和复杂的人际关系，当地人既接纳他们又把他们当成过客，对他们毫不设防。在这严酷贫瘠又纷争不断的地方，只要一些食物，一件衣服，一盒药品，就能收获拥抱和笑容，大家过的艰辛却简单，仿佛充满苦难却又很容易满足。  
索尔觉得这是自己从未曾经历过的生活，让他认识了不一样的世界和生命。这些都是洛基带给他的，是洛基让他停下脚步感受那些他之前毫不在意微不足道的快乐，是洛基让他放下骄傲去理解哪怕生于苦难依旧愿为此奋斗的生命的可贵。  
他不必拥有万里河山，星辰璀璨，众神瞩目，因为爱人的眼睛足以闪耀光华，爱人的笑容足以融化寒冰，爱人的怀抱足以慰藉伤痛，这就是他拥有的理想国度了。  
大概唯一的遗憾就是阿齐兹不在，阿特柔斯也好多天不出现了。自从上次以后洛基也一直对做爱敬谢不敏，在医院忙的脚不沾地，回家后基本倒头就睡，让索尔也不好意思开口。  
索尔难免有点欲求不满，偶尔想问问洛基，就他们两个人的时候能不能换个人格？好满足一下他的……  
还是算了吧，他可不敢开口，洛基眼也不眨地把虫子解剖做成切片的样子给他留下了深刻的心理阴影，他可不想变成那种悲惨的样子。  
这么过去大半个月，所幸又到了洛基的发情期，索尔理直气壮地扛着洛基滚到了床上，使出浑身解数取悦洛基，最终成功地让自己的Omega像滩水一样化在了床上，再也没拒绝过他的要求。

这天，洛基让索尔把一批药物送到北部的难民区。索尔和另一个医生开车出发了没多久，市民广场就发生了一起爆炸，现场一片混乱，很多人受到波及。  
离爆炸地点不远的医院自然马上接到救援指示，洛基迅速组织外科、急诊科所有医生和护士做好准备。  
伤员被陆续不断地送过来，医护人员们都投入到了紧张的救援工作中，伤势较轻的简单处理后由护士安排在大厅留院观察，伤势较重的直接推进手术室。很快医院里就人满为患，伤者、家属还有其他救援人员还不断地跑来跑去找人。  
洛基刚结束一个手术马上又接到一位伤员，伤员口鼻出血，昏迷不醒。  
洛基马上检查了一遍，没发现有什么严重的外伤，可伤员的呼吸很微弱，很有可能是内伤，洛基匆匆拉上帘子准备脱掉伤者的衣服再仔细检查一遍。  
他正拿小手电照伤员的瞳孔时，原本有些涣散的瞳孔突然缩小，病床上的人抬手一掌劈在了洛基的后颈上。

索尔得到消息就马不停蹄地赶了回来，冲进医院拉着一个路过的护士：“劳菲森医生呢？”  
“不知道啊，他刚才还在这里，三号手术室正在呼叫他，可他一直没回话。”护士焦急地说。  
索尔有点不好的预感，他把洛基的办公室、外科的诊室全都找了一遍，没发现洛基的踪迹。  
他盯着菜市场一样热闹的医院大厅，这种时候趁乱带走一个人是很容易的，甚至连痕迹都不会留下，他还是大意了。  
这时阿齐兹也赶到了，一边马上派人在四周寻找，一边安慰索尔，“他们的目标是我，不会轻举妄动的，阿特柔斯知道该怎么做。”


	19. 废弃的矿坑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 即使称出了太阳的轻重，量出了月亮的圆缺，一颗星不漏地标出了九天的星图，还剩下个自己呢。  
> ——《自深深处》

洛基醒来发现自己躺在家里的床上，他疑惑地看着熟悉的窗帘在夜风中轻轻的飘动，四周弥漫着他和索尔信息素的味道，在空气中交织纠缠，就像体内性爱的余温久久不能平息。  
索尔感觉到他醒了，伸手搂住他的腰，“怎么这么快就醒了？”  
“我们什么时候回来的？”洛基头疼地问，他为什么会完全不记得之前的事？  
“回来？从哪回来？我们一直在家啊。”索尔从背后亲吻着洛基的脖子，“你又要玩什么？阿特柔斯？”  
洛基翻了个白眼，又来？“我不是阿特柔斯，我是洛基。”  
索尔奇怪地问他，“洛基？洛基是谁？”  
洛基皱眉，翻身盯着索尔，看他不像开玩笑的样子。洛基一下子坐了起来，柜子上的穿衣镜照出他现在的样子，亦或是他曾经的样子？  
半长的头发散在肩头，眉毛挑起，眼梢含春，嘴角却勾着一缕讥笑，好像也在向他发问：“洛基啊洛基，他爱的到底是谁？你还不明白吗？”  
他爱的是我！洛基想喊，却发现自己出不了声，他抓起台灯狠狠地砸向镜子，镜面顿时出现一道道的裂纹，可阿特柔斯居然从四分五裂的镜子里走了出来，走到了床边。  
“看看你做了什么？”阿特柔斯惋惜地说，手指划过索尔的脸庞。  
洛基这才发现刚刚还温柔地亲吻他的索尔现在仰躺在床上，胸口插着一片细长尖利的镜子碎片，眼睛充满痛苦地望着他。  
不！不！洛基慌乱地拿起床单压住索尔的胸口，可是没用，他止不住那不断涌出来的鲜血，他的双手瞬间被血淹没了。  
“你想要索尔爱你，可你又不相信他爱你。”阿特柔斯冷冷地看着他徒劳无功地举动，“他拥有的太多了，你得教会他失去的滋味。所以你离开他，再让他找到你，给他一点温情，再拒绝他的碰触，把他牢牢地握在你的手心。”  
“你的亲吻是毒药，你的感情是枷锁，你要他拿命来换你那一点点可悲的真心，那就是你能给的全部了。”  
“现在你得到他了。”阿特柔斯突然又走到洛基的身后，把他揽进怀里，拉开他的双手，“你看，他完全属于你了，你再也不用担心了，这不是你想要的吗？”  
洛基低着头，用力挤出了一丝声音，“是你……是你做的？”  
“是你啊……”阿特柔斯在洛基的耳边轻声低语，“我就是你啊，我做的永远都是你最想做的，你就是不敢承认。”  
洛基呆呆地看着索尔渐渐失去光彩的眼睛，那和天空海洋一样辽阔又深邃的蓝色眼睛现在变得死气沉沉，金色的睫毛都黯淡地垂了下来，再也映不出他的样子。  
这不是我要的！洛基突然伸手拔出索尔身上的碎片，“你别再想骗我！你别再想控制我！”说着洛基就用力把碎片刺进自己胸口，“你只能呆在这！什么都不能做！”  
“你做什么！？”阿特柔斯尖叫着抵抗洛基身上传来的吸力，可是没用，他还是随着深入洛基体内的碎片一起被卷了进去。  
洛基剧烈地喘息着，胸口传来的仿佛要裂开一样的痛，可他却觉得很好，因为他明白了，他不需要害怕失去，在他爱上他的那一刻起，他就拥有了最强大的力量。  
曾经，恨令他成长，而现在，爱让他完整。

洛基睁开眼睛就看到阿齐兹担忧的脸，“阿特柔斯！你还好吧？你一直在喊索尔。”  
“索尔……索尔呢？”洛基看到自己躺在医院的病床上，他坐起来就要去找索尔。  
“你慢点！”阿齐兹赶快过来扶他，“索尔还在抢救，你自己也受了不少伤，你现在过去也没用。”  
“不行，别人我不放心，我要去看看。”洛基不顾阿齐兹的阻拦，穿了件外套就朝外面走。  
洛基边走边和阿齐兹说：“真的是瑞格纳干的，你抓到他了吗？”  
阿齐兹无奈地跟着他，“是啊，没想到被你说中了，根本就不是政府的人，而是他想除掉我，被他跑掉了，但是他暂时也没办法再出现了。”  
“这就是你资助的对象，人权组织的领袖！我第一次见他就觉得他充满野心，是那种不惜拿整个国家的命运来证明自己能力的人。”洛基不屑地说，“就你还相信他！”  
“毕竟我们从小就认识，我没想到他真的会变成这样。”阿齐兹惋惜地说，“我们只是观点不和，我一直主张和政府和谈，让执政者自己下台，举行民主选举。瑞格纳却认为只有武力才能让政府交出权力。”  
“所以他才会在你上次快要促成和谈的时候对你动手，因为和谈的一个条件就是解散他的组织，这他怎么可能接受？”洛基说着已经走到了手术室的门口，他拆掉自己手上的绷带，“能真正伤害你的，往往是你最亲近的人。现在，我得去救那个蠢货了。”

20个小时前。  
洛基是被一阵颠簸晃醒的，他动了动身体，发现手脚都被牢牢绑住了，嘴也被胶带封住了，基本没有自由活动的空间。  
他在一个疾驰的车厢里，封闭的空间让他看不到任何外面的情况。  
一个男人坐在他的身边，就是刚刚那个伤员。他一直在盯着洛基的动静，洛基索性一动不动地躺着。  
车开了很久，等到终于到地方的时候，洛基觉得自己都快被晃散架了，被绑着的手脚也都麻木了，这么难走的路一定在荒郊野外。  
男人直接拖着他走了下来，把他扔在地上。洛基打量了一下四周，好像是一个废弃矿坑的入口山洞，除了远处有一些破旧的采矿车，四周都是碎石砂砾。  
“人带来了？”洛基听到一个熟悉的声音，他抬头看到是瑞格纳，当地人权组织的首领，阿齐兹的资助对象，他之前和阿齐兹参加聚会的时候认识的。  
瑞格纳伸手从洛基的身上找出追踪器，扔在地上，“希望你可以把阿齐兹带过来。”  
“布置好，我这次要让阿齐兹的死成为我发动革命的导火索。”瑞格纳嘱咐了一句就离开了。  
洛基愤怒地看着瑞格纳离开的背影，果然是这个叛徒！阿齐兹曾经说过瑞格纳和他意见不和，但没想到他真的会对阿齐兹动手。  
几个人不顾洛基的挣扎，把洛基拖到一个挖好的深坑旁，洛基看了一眼，心就沉了下去，坑底是一堆份量惊人的炸药。  
几个人把炸药埋好后，男人拿出一个项圈一样的东西套在了洛基的脖子上，“这是控制器，劝你别乱动，启动了炸药我们都得死。”  
洛基恨恨地躺在地上瞪着男人，用眼神控诉他这种恩将仇报的行为，男人看着他的眼睛，还是把他的手脚之间连着的绳索割开了，让他不至于像刚才那么难受。  
可惜洛基并不领情，刚能活动就跳起来去撞男人，男人把他摁坐在地上，拿出枪顶住他的脑袋，“你老实点！否则我还把你绑回去。”  
洛基只好坐在地上喘气，心想索尔那个笨蛋不知道去抓瑞格纳了没有？  
洛基正想着就看到一辆汽车疾驰而来，开到近处时突然来了一个甩尾急停，全副武装的索尔从车上跳了下来，稳稳地落在地上，大喝一声，“放开他！”  
随即他动作潇洒地解决了几个朝他冲过去的小弟，又抽出枪一阵扫射，洛基身边的几个人纷纷倒地，火药激起的石屑尘土洒了洛基一头一脸。  
MD，我这全是炸药啊，你就不用耍帅了吧！？洛基胆战心惊地看着索尔一阵势如猛虎的操作，撂翻了所有人后冲到他面前。  
“你没事吧？”索尔问完才发现洛基的嘴被封着，赶快撕掉胶带。  
“白痴，这不是我们的计划，我刚才好不容易才把追踪器放到他们车上，你该去追他们的首领，抓住他才能解决这件事！”洛基骂道。  
“我已经让其他人去追他了，这种事你得听我的，我的计划可不包括你被抓走。”索尔也骂道，解开洛基身上的绳子，又伸手准备拆他脖子上的项圈。  
“轻点！这是控制器。”洛基拦住索尔，“我的屁股下面全是炸药，你硬拆会爆炸的！”  
“哦……这句话你下次在床上说效果会更好。”索尔停下动作回了一句。  
“干脆炸死你得了！”洛基瞪了索尔一眼，满脑子的龌龌龊龊！“我不知道怎样会触发炸弹启动，你看有没有办法先让它失效。”  
索尔研究了一下，“这好像是通过距离感应控制的，但为什么你离得这么近它没有反应呢？除非……”  
索尔脸色有点难看，洛基似乎明白了，他站起来走了几步，控制器的突然发出了嘀地启动声。  
洛基赶快退了回来，控制器又重归平静。  
“大概超过五米就会启动。”洛基看着索尔说。  
“不错，所以你不可能离开这里了。”刚刚被索尔打倒的男人突然跳了起来，抓住洛基拿枪顶住了他的脑袋。  
“阿齐兹在哪？让他过来。”男人命令索尔。  
“你们的阴谋已经暴露了，你还是放弃吧。”索尔紧盯着男人的手，“现在放开洛基，我可以饶你一命。”  
男人冷笑了一声，拖着洛基一步步往后退，“我留下就没打算再离开，倒是你这个异国的警察，如果也死在这里，恐怕会引起国际纷争。”  
离开安全区域，控制器又一次发出了预示着死亡的声音，男人又开口：“炸药启动只有三分钟的时间，你要赶快决定，叫阿齐兹来，我还可以给你们一次机会。”  
索尔突然冲洛基说，“记得你对付我的招数吗？我后来还教过你怎么改进它。”  
洛基眨眨眼，突然身体后仰，撞向身后的人，趁着对方失去平衡的瞬间摁住他的肩膀一个后空翻落在了那人的身后，同时索尔一枪击中了男人的胸口。  
洛基赶快往回跑，眼看就要到三分钟了，索尔焦急地伸手准备拉他。  
马上就要到达安全范围时，已经倒地的男人突然甩出一条铁链缠住了洛基的脚踝，洛基摔倒在地上被他拖了回去。  
伴随着地底传来的巨响与振动，洛基抬头望着索尔，大喊一声：“跑！”可索尔却飞扑过来把他紧紧地抱在怀里，瞬间无数的沙石朝他们身上倾倒下来，好像整个大地都被炸得粉碎，然后狠狠地砸在了他们身上！

爆炸引起的塌方让两个人一路滚落到了废弃矿坑的深处，幸运地避开了最危险的地方，没有被炸的粉身碎骨，可也摔得七零八落了。  
洛基整个人都压在索尔身上，下落时的冲击绝大部分都被索尔承受了，他一动不动的躺在地上，也不知是死是活。  
洛基觉得自己五脏六腑都移了位，耳朵失聪一样地什么也听不见，周围一片漆黑。  
不知过了多久洛基才清醒了一些，他艰难地起身，眼睛也适应了地底的黑暗，看到了周围的景象，他们掉到了一个巨大坑洞的底部，并没有被沙石埋住。  
头顶依稀还有光透进来，不远处甚至还有一条水流，大概是矿坑长年废弃后地底渗出的地下水汇集的，水边甚至还长着一些植物。  
这让洛基稍微安心了点，至少空气很充足。他赶快检查满脸血污的索尔，微弱的呼吸显示他受了很重的内伤，他至少摸到三根断裂的肋骨，左腿的小腿骨甚至已经露在了外面。  
洛基镇定了一下，从索尔身上摸到一把匕首，还有一些信号弹。他割开索尔的衣服，先把明显的外伤处理了一下，可有几处骨折严重的地方血很难止住，索尔的体温已经开始下降。  
洛基站起来走到水边，想给索尔补充些水份，发现水边居然长着一大片的曼珠沙华。  
红色的花瓣在黑暗中丝丝缕缕地舒展着，像一簇簇小小的火焰，燃烧着自己不为人知的生命。  
曼珠沙华，又名彼岸花，传说中开在冥界的花朵。不过洛基知道那只是传说，这种花有止血的功效，可同时也有毒性，可能会让人致幻。（注）  
洛基顾不上那么多，抓了一大把花嚼碎了全都喂给索尔，又把花瓣揉烂放在索尔的伤口上。  
折腾了好半天，洛基昏昏沉沉的坐在索尔的身边，好像听到有人在喊阿特柔斯，他抬头看到好像有人正从矿坑上面下来，他用力扔了一个信号弹，也撑不住地倒下了。

索尔和洛基站在一块冲浪板上，浪花像一堵无边无际的水墙一样朝他们涌来，洛基正在大喊，“我准备好了。”  
索尔一把抱住他的腰，两个人一起控制着冲浪板迎着海浪冲了进去，在雪白的浪尖上划过一道优美的弧线，浪花追逐在他们身后。  
可惜没过一会儿洛基就失去平衡，摇摇晃晃地要掉到海里去，幸好索尔的力气足够拉住他，不过也被他拽的噗通一声掉进了海里。  
海浪终于平静了下来，两个人扒着冲浪板在海水上漂着，索尔看着洛基被水浸湿的黑发，奇怪地问：“我们为什么会在这里？”  
洛基也奇怪地看着他，“不是你非要拉我来度假吗？你说要教我冲浪，还要和我在海里……”  
索尔感觉到洛基的脚在水下勾住了他的腿，还在慢慢地移动着。  
他觉得事情有点不对劲，这就像是他幻想中的情景，可又那么的真实。  
“洛基……”索尔退后一点想问清楚，可洛基已经挤到了他的双腿中间，扭头用湿漉漉的绿眼睛望着他，“叫我阿特柔斯……”，边说边轻轻地蹭着索尔。  
我们的泳裤怎么消失了？索尔低头看着海面下两个人明显一丝不挂，越来越搞不清楚状况。  
阿特柔斯靠在他的怀里，“你发什么呆呢？快进来啊。”  
在索尔开口前，他的身体就像有自我意识一样熟门熟路的找到了快乐的入口。  
水下的阻力很大，两个人都没办法太用力，但却觉得无比的契合舒服，他们的腿像水草似的缠在一起，随着水波起起伏伏，海水静静地环抱着他们。  
尽管他们已经做过很多次，可从来没有这么温柔缱绻的感觉，高潮和快感都变得不再重要，他们只想彼此交融，一起融化在这片蔚蓝的大海里。  
一波海浪又朝他们涌来，索尔握着洛基的手，一起扒在冲浪板上，在他耳边嘱咐着：“抓紧。”  
他刚说完，就用尽全力挺身冲进阿特柔斯的身体深处，阿特柔斯还没来得及喊，巨大的浪花就把他们高高地掀了起来又重重地抛了下来。  
阿特柔斯感觉索尔带着海浪的千钧之势一起冲进了他的身体里，他要被撕碎了，被索尔撕碎了，被大海撕碎了，被巨大的快感撕碎了！  
浪潮退去，海面又重归平静，阿特柔斯趴在冲浪板上像条离开水的鱼一样无力地喘息着，索尔也趴在他的背上大口地呼吸着。  
“我还以为我要死了……”阿特柔斯好不容易平息了体内的余波，吐出一口水。  
“我也以为我要死了……”索尔抚摸着他的脊背，“你太用力了，快把我夹断了。”  
阿特柔斯这才发现自己因为紧张而用力过度的双腿在微微发抖，到现在还紧紧地缠着索尔的腿。  
阿特柔斯默默地放开索尔，索尔把他翻过来，却看到他满脸的痛苦，“怎么了？我弄伤你了？”  
阿特柔斯摇摇头，“我不知道，我不知道自己怎么了，你让我越满足，我就越难过，我总觉得不够，我还想要更多！”  
“那我给你，我的一切全都给你，”索尔温柔的看着他，低头想要亲吻他的嘴唇，“我绝不会再让你难过。”  
“不行，”阿特柔斯用手指挡住他的嘴唇，“你不能在这，洛基在等你。”  
“那不就是你吗？”索尔笑了。  
阿特柔斯不回答，抬手抚摸过他的额头，鼻梁，胡须，仔细地描摹着他英俊的轮廓，像是要把他的每一寸肌肤都刻进自己的记忆里。  
然后他细长的手指变成了海水顺着索尔的额头滚落下来，索尔惊慌地去握他的手腕，只有冰凉的海水从他的指缝倾泻而下。  
“洛基！阿特柔斯！”在索尔的呼喊声中，眼前的人整个都变成了海水流进了大海，转瞬不见了踪影。  
茫茫的大海上只剩下索尔一个人。

注：彼岸花并没有这种功效，也没有毒，不过我很喜欢这种花，就假设它有曼陀罗的功效吧……


	20. 心之所向

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在这个智慧于我无益，达观于我无补，引经据典安慰我的话于我如同尘土的时候，那小小的、谦恭的、无声的爱之举动，想起它，就为我开启了所有怜悯的源泉：让沙漠如玫瑰盛开，带我脱离囚牢的孤单与苦痛，让我与世界那颗受伤的、破碎的、伟大的心相依相连。  
> ——《自深深处》

洛基疲惫地坐在病房里，手术已经做完好几个小时了，索尔还没有苏醒的迹象。  
阿齐兹走了进来，把一些食物放在洛基手边，“他还没醒吗？你先吃点东西去休息，我帮你看着。”  
“没事，我刚休息了一会儿，”洛基腾出病房里的沙发给阿齐兹，自己坐到了病床上索尔的脚边，“他伤势太重了，这几个小时很重要，我看着会比较方便。”  
阿齐兹叹口气，“你们两个啊，全都不听话，我叫你不要插手，早点和他回去，你非得留在这里，你明知道他不会丢下你的。”  
洛基垂下眼睛，沉默了一会儿，轻轻地开口：“Daddy，我就是这么自私薄情，如果想要我付出，那必得给我百倍千倍的回报。如果他做不到，他就没资格说爱我。我了解他，他拥有世界上一切美好的事物，如果让他轻易的得到，那他很快就会忘了我，我不能只让他快乐，我还得让他痛苦，让他绝望，让他无法拒绝我。”  
“撒谎。”阿齐兹严厉地打断洛基，“也许最开始你是这样的，但现在你不是。索尔也没有那么笨，他留下来是因为他自己愿意。你有的是办法把他耍的团团转，可每次先逃跑的不都是你？因为他不用任何手段，就可以让你死心塌地，丢盔弃甲。”  
洛基猛地抬头盯着阿齐兹，“我……”  
阿齐兹挥挥手，“你不用和我解释，我为你高兴。你知道吗？前几天我回过老宅一次，当时你在睡觉，索尔自己在楼下……”

几天前。  
阿齐兹回到家发现索尔一个人在楼下沙发上看电脑。  
“你不用管我，我回来找些东西。”阿齐兹和索尔打了个招呼，“阿特柔斯呢？”  
“他今天连着做了好几台手术有点累，刚刚睡着了。”索尔随口解释了几句，阿齐兹就上楼了。  
等阿齐兹再下来的时候，看到索尔在厨房里，有点意外，“你还会做饭呢？”  
“嗯，我妈妈教的。”索尔笑笑，“阿特柔斯很喜欢吃我做的东西，他作息又不规律，我帮他做点宵夜，万一他醒了可以吃。”  
阿齐兹说：“我这里还有几瓶好酒，不知道有没有这个荣幸可以尝尝奥丁森先生的手艺。”  
“当然可以，这是你家啊，你说了算。我一个人吃也很无聊。”索尔说着示意阿齐兹把菜端到餐桌上。  
阿齐兹真是很久没有动手做过这种事了，他脱掉外套洗了手，帮着索尔一起把碗盘都摆好，又到地下室找出很久以前放在这里的红酒。  
几杯酒过后，阿齐兹赞赏了索尔的手艺，索尔也夸奖了阿齐兹的品味，一波商业互吹之后，阿齐兹好奇地问：“我总觉得阿特柔斯和我以前认识的时候不一样了，不再那么满身是刺了，我之前还怀疑过，现在我敢肯定这都是你的功劳。”  
索尔有些小得意的笑着说：“我不能回答你这个疑问，不过我可以告诉你，他在你面前还是那个阿特柔斯，只有在我面前，他是全部的他，真正的他，这可是我专享的。”  
索尔边说边得意地向阿齐兹举下杯子，喝了口酒，好像那独特的味道只被他一人拥有。  
“哈哈，年轻人你不需要向我炫耀，我是比较疼爱阿特柔斯，我只希望他可以做他想做的事，活得轻松一点。”阿齐兹也喝了一口，“男人都爱美酒，但不一定都会品酒。”  
“怎么？阿齐兹先生想教我怎么品酒吗？”索尔轻笑着反问。  
“无意冒犯。”阿齐兹轻轻地摇晃着手里的酒杯，“只是觉得年轻人就喜欢烈酒，可未必懂得那种岁月沉淀的醇香。”  
“我不喜欢烈酒，我最喜欢啤酒。”索尔心想难怪洛基喜欢和阿齐兹呆在一起，他们两个人的品味倒是很一致，“更何况阿特柔斯也不是烈酒，他是毒酒。”  
阿齐兹惊讶地看着索尔，索尔发自肺腑地抱怨着：“是的，他闻起来美味可口，吃下去可以要你的命。他斤斤计较，患得患失，若即若离，什么都不肯说，就要我去猜，搞得我提心吊胆，头疼心烦！”  
“那你还跑这么远来找他？”阿齐兹忍不住问。  
索尔摊在椅子里叹口气，“我担心他呀！他看着厉害，其实胆小的像个乌龟，缩在自己的壳里，你好不容易哄他露出点脑袋，一有风吹草动，马上又缩回去了，再也不肯相信你。”  
阿齐兹想象着他的比喻，忍不住笑出声，很形象很贴切！  
索尔拿起酒瓶又帮阿齐兹和自己倒了一杯，“不过我不在意，他愿意试探就试探，愿意折磨就折磨，反正我皮糙肉厚的也不怕，谁叫我就喜欢他呢。”  
“更何况，就算走得再慢再小心，他总算是愿意朝我走过来了，而且就像乌龟一样，他认准一条路就走到底了，别人是没戏了。”  
索尔又敬了阿齐兹一杯，“既然他早晚是我的，我又何必心急这一时半刻呢？”

病房里阿齐兹对洛基说，“你还以为你了解他胜过他了解你吗？他爱你，他不仅爱你想让他爱你的部分，也爱你自己都看不清楚的那部分。”  
洛基愣愣地望着阿齐兹，他真的没想到，索尔居然会说这样的话。  
阿齐兹看他这个样子，忍不住走过来伸手揉了揉他的头发，“而且，你为什么对自己那么没有自信？还记得我们刚认识的那晚吗？”  
“你在台上表演，让在场的人都为你疯狂。我花了好大一笔钱才买了你一个晚上，然后在你来我房间时，我对你说，你看起来很累，我只想让你好好睡一觉。”  
“结果你坐下就开始嘲笑我，把我骂的灰头土脸。后来我好不容易把你哄睡了，你醒了之后也像现在这样呆呆的看着我，然后你就对我笑了……”  
“你的笑让我想起我第一次看到库里南钻石矿（注）的情景，身处黑暗的地下依然可以散发璀璨如银河一般的光芒。”  
“后来，为了这个笑，我险些连命都没有了不是吗？如果我认识你时还没有结婚，我也会爱你。”  
“跟他回去吧，小傻瓜。”阿齐兹说完就转身离开了，把时间留给这对年轻的恋人吧。  
再见了，我的阿特柔斯……

洛基看着还在昏迷的索尔，不满意地哼了一声，你才像乌龟呢！  
他摸到索尔胸前裹着的厚厚的绷带，转转眼睛，掏出外套口袋里的笔，准备在上面画一只乌龟。  
不过他刚画了个轮廓，索尔就动了一下，洛基赶快收好笔，看着监测仪上的数据，索尔醒的有点早，不过以他变态的强壮体质来说也算正常。  
“唉，果然是梦啊……”索尔恢复意识后不知为什么遗憾地看着洛基。  
洛基也不理他到底在说什么，反正这个人的脑回路就不正常，边喂他喝水边和他说：“嗯，你皮够厚，命够大，死不了啦。”  
“是你帮我做的手术吗？”  
“当然，这里还有比我医术更高超的医生吗？你胸口都被打开了，那些摔得乱七八糟的内脏都帮你补好了。”  
“那你是不是看到我的心了？那里面是不是全是你？”  
……你这是哪学的土味情话！？洛基无语地看了他一眼，“别以为这样我就会很感动……”  
“我知道，我知道，劳菲森医生心如寒冰，舌如利刃，浑身傲骨，不会轻易说好话的。”  
“你已经有力气开玩笑了？虽然死不了但伤势还是很危险，你要和你爸妈说一声，在这边呆上一段时间了。”  
“我觉得我已经好了，我们明天就可以回阿斯加德。”  
“不行，你的伤口至少要一周才能长好，然后至少要卧床休息一个月才能彻底避免留下后遗症。”  
“啊？怎么可能这么久！？我受伤从来都没超过三天康复的！我不要在这里呆那么久啊！除非你陪我住在这！”  
“好啊，我陪你，一直陪你。”  
……  
“你说什么！？你答应了？”  
洛基俯身吻了吻索尔的嘴唇，“我答应了，你现在说什么我都会答应。”  
索尔震惊地看着洛基，他是不是还没清醒，还在幻象里呢？  
不过他总算聪明地Get到了要点，赶快说：“我要你说你爱我，你只爱我，不爱其他人，不爱你的Daddy，也不爱其他动物，也不爱其他植物，不爱其他任何东西，就只爱我！”  
洛基忍不住笑了起来，然后用他醉人的嗓音说道：“我爱你，我不爱这世上的任何事物，我只爱你。只有你让我感觉我还活着，被你宠爱的活着，没有你的爱，我活着将比死亡还痛苦。当你在我身边的时候，黑夜也变成清新的早晨。除了你之外，在这世上我不企盼任何的伴侣。除了你之外，我再也想象不出一个可以让我爱的人的样子。我每一眼看到你，我的心就已经飞到你的身边，让我变成你的奴隶。我就是一个傻子，听到衷心喜欢的话语就会流起泪来……（注）”  
索尔目瞪口呆地望着洛基，沉默了半天突然坐起来，身上连着的一大堆仪器、吊瓶什么的都被拉得哐啷啷乱响，吓得洛基赶快起身摁住他，去理那些被他扯乱的线，“你干什么！？小心伤口啊。”  
索尔才不管这些，一把抱住洛基，“我要死了！我要做！我现在一定要做！不然我会死的！你也会答应吧？你一定得答应！”  
洛基头疼地看着激动的索尔，不就是念了几句诗吗？至于吗？  
“不行！”他这次非常严肃地告诉索尔，“你现在绝对不能乱动！给我躺好！马上！否则我就再给你一针麻醉剂！”  
索尔一脸沮丧地躺下来，可怜兮兮地看着洛基：“可我已经硬了……”  
洛基看着鼓起来的被子，想到麻醉剂的药效应该还没有完全过去吧？这样都能硬！？你到底是什么怪物！？  
洛基挣扎了一下，转身走了。

索尔赶快喊：“别走啊！不做就不做嘛！”  
结果洛基锁好门走回来，又拉上了窗帘，脱掉自己的外套和鞋子，上床跨坐在索尔的身上，然后在索尔惊讶的注视下掀开他的被子，俯下身抬起眼睛说：“只有这一次，不准动！否则我马上就停！”说完就低头含住了小索尔。  
这……这真的不是在做梦吗？索尔抓着床框努力让自己不要动。  
可一想到这是洛基他就觉得不能动这个要求太难了！这可是洛基啊！虽然阿特柔斯为他做过很多次这种事，但是洛基可是第一次！  
洛基仿佛知道他在想什么一样，吐出嘴里的硬物，眯着眼睛盯着他，“是我做的好还是阿特柔斯做的好？”  
边说还边舔着小索尔头部那条已经开始流水的裂缝，红艳的舌尖调皮地往里钻，挑逗着索尔每一根快要崩溃的神经。  
等索尔忍不住向上想要挺进那张该死的迷人的嘴里时，洛基又压住索尔用力地一吸，让索尔喘息着摊在床上。  
洛基甚至把那根东西含到了喉咙处，尽管还是没有办法把整个阴茎含到底，但收缩的喉部肌肉已经让索尔绷不住地想要射精。  
“吐出来！洛基，快……”索尔抚摸着洛基的后颈，努力地想要把他拉起来，可又矛盾地想让他含得更深。  
洛基不管，那根灵活的舌头配合着嘴巴的动作，每一次都尽量含到最深，还不断地发出色情的吮吸声。  
索尔忍不住低吼着全部射进了洛基的嘴里，洛基直接咽了下去。  
然后他还伸出舌头把小索尔上的浊液全部舔的干干净净，直起腰盯着索尔，把自己的食指放在嘴唇边，露出还沾着白色液体的舌尖缓缓地舔弄着，用他因为刚刚过度使用有些沙哑的嗓音问：“你还没回答我，是我做的好还是阿特柔斯做的好？嗯？”  
索尔还在平复高潮的余韵，看着这样的洛基一句话也说不出来，仅剩的力气都用来控制自己的身体了。  
天啊！我的好兄弟你可别再硬了！尽快康复把眼前这个人摁到身下蹂躏致死才行！  
对，这种磨人的小妖精就要死在自己怀里，省的出去祸害别人！  
“洛基！你可以！你就等着吧……”索尔不甘心地仰头强令自己不要再被诱惑。  
洛基哈哈笑了起来，“我就等着，看你能把我怎么样！”  
索尔看着笑的灿烂的洛基，脑子里翻腾的十几种能让洛基哭着求饶的姿势瞬间又化为乌有。  
他只希望这一刻可以久一点，再久一点。  
这个热带沙漠难得的安宁午后，这个充斥着消毒水味的病房，这个对他毫无芥蒂的笑着的洛基，这就是他生命里最完美的时刻，他已经不能拥有更多更多的幸福了。

END

注：1.世界上最大的钻石矿，很多价值连城的钻石都产自这个矿，实际上已开采了上百年了，文中就假定是阿齐兹的吧。  
2.后半段是莎士比亚的《暴风雨》里的诗句，还是我完成的第一篇锤基文里提到的，写那篇时最有激情，忍不住再用一下……


	21. 番外一 冲上云霄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就是简单至极的吃醋梗，高空Play……

索尔听到电脑传来的视频通讯提示音立刻扑过来，接通就看到了洛基的脸。  
“你又起这么早？”索尔心疼的问。  
“不是你说只要有时间就要和你视频吗？”洛基打着呵欠，“白天事情多总是忘记，晚上你那边又是大半夜了，就趁早起拨给你了。你还在上班？”  
“是啊，我还没下班呢。还不都是你，明明答应陪我的，结果根本就没回来！”索尔满腹委屈。  
之前他还躺在病床上的时候，洛基倒是甜言蜜语的哄得他激动不已，结果隔天就忘个干净，每天在医院里忙，除了吃饭、睡觉和查房几乎没在病房呆过，让他白开心了一场。  
然后因为媒体报道了他们的英勇事迹后，洛基原来工作的医院和他们警局上了头条，医院就干脆趁机打广告，又派了一组人来和洛基一起开展医疗援助活动。  
而奥丁实在受不了儿子这死气白咧的样子，当然还有弗丽嘉也实在担心，派了私人飞机和医生把他接回国了。  
可洛基为了工作又留下了，当时索尔躺在病床上行动困难，对各种安排也无法反抗，只能任人宰割。  
后来好不容易伤势好的七七八八了，他爸就把他踢回警局，把积攒了几个月的事情一股脑丢给他，每天都快要睡在警局了。  
这下两个人都忙起来，转眼半年过去了，索尔这个难忍啊。洛基好不容易向他表白了，怎么又给整成异地恋啦！为什么明明有了超级性感的男友还要自己解决啊！这是什么苦逼人生！  
“行了，我今天就回去，你就别抱怨了。”洛基把平板放在床头，起床开始整理东西。  
“你又不穿衣服！”索尔看着视频里的景象很不爽。  
“我睡觉干嘛要穿衣服啊？我现在不正在穿吗？”洛基无奈地应付。  
“你还住在阿齐兹那里我当然不放心了！你只能在我面前不穿衣服！”  
“别这么幼稚行吗？我吃早饭去了，挂了。”  
“不要挂，吃饭又不影响你看我，你可以看着我吃啊，这样胃口不是更好？”  
“你还能更自恋吗？看着你我怕消化不良。”  
“那你告诉我你到底是几点的飞机啊？我要去接你。”  
“我半夜才到，自己打车回去就好了，真不需要你来接我。”  
“半夜有什么关系？你不想我吗？让我接你嘛……”  
两个人正腻腻歪歪地进行着毫无营养的对话，洛基那边传来一个声音，“阿特柔斯，你行李收拾好了吗？”  
洛基赶快压下平板回了一句，“好了，我放在楼下了。”  
索尔觉得那个声音很耳熟，“谁啊？”  
“阿齐兹啊，行了，不说了，我吃完饭就准备出发了。”  
“等等，这个声音不是阿齐兹，而且我觉得很熟悉……巴德尔！？”索尔喊了起来。  
巴德尔正从楼下跑上来，听到索尔的声音，过来从洛基手里一把抓过平板和索尔打招呼，“索尔，你好啊。”  
“你怎么会在那？”索尔一头雾水。  
“我妈的珠宝行要帮客人找一些稀有的钻石，这里比较乱我爸不放心她来，我就替她来了。刚巧阿特柔斯也在这里，我就来找他了。阿特柔斯没告诉你吗？”  
“你在那呆多久了？”索尔脸色沉了下来。  
“没多久，差不多两周吧，事情办好了，正好和阿特柔斯一起回去。”巴德尔无知无觉地说。  
两周前刚好是洛基的发情期啊，索尔还担心的不得了，结果洛基满不在乎地说以前不都是自己过的，没想到巴德尔竟然在那。  
洛基想把平板抢回来，可惜奥丁森家的Alpha全都体型超标，武力爆棚，巴德尔的身手也就比索尔稍微差点，灵活的躲避着洛基的攻击。  
“你能不能闭嘴！”这个坑货！洛基后悔不该一时心软让巴德尔留在别墅。  
“阿特柔斯还带我去了好多地方呢，我们还一起在北方沙漠露营了，沙漠的星空好美啊，真是难得的经历。”巴德尔还一脸陶醉地喋喋不休。  
“那是我们医院去萨拉维帮当地人注射疫苗，你非要跟过去的！”洛基不知道自己干嘛要着急忙慌地解释。  
在索尔眼里两个人活脱脱一副打情骂俏的样子！  
“刚好我的私人飞机在这，我带阿特柔斯一起回去吧，你就别操心了。阿特柔斯，你有没有试过在万米高空……”  
在巴德尔要说出更不知死活的话之前，洛基终于小宇宙爆发抢回了平板，大声打断了他，“我根本就没打算坐你的飞机！”  
“洛基！”索尔忍无可忍地咆哮一声，“这才是你不让我接你的原因！”  
“不是……”洛基下意识的反驳，然后发现更有欲盖弥彰的嫌疑，于是慌乱中又做了一个非常不明智的选择，“电脑好像快没电了，我们回去再说吧……”然后啪的关掉了通讯！  
看着黑掉的屏幕，洛基才反应过来自己干了什么，这下……是不是彻底完了……  
这时他的手机又响了起来，洛基差点没跳起来，他就跟看定时炸弹似的看着催命一样响着的电话，决定还是……关机吧。  
巴德尔还在旁边火上浇油：“你看他凶的！哪有我这么听你的话啊，阿特柔斯你干嘛要和他复合，我支持你和他分手！”  
洛基眼神冰冷地瞪着巴德尔，一瞬间暴涨的气势让巴德尔诺诺地低下头，小声地说“我去帮你准备早饭……”就溜下楼了。  
很好，我都懒得收拾你！你以为索尔没冲你发过脾气就是没脾气了？我是要和你彻底划清界限！

索尔听着听筒里传来的忙音，沉默了一会儿，把手机扔到桌子上，打开办公室的门走出来问范达尔：“我平常是不是很平易近人？”  
范达尔正嚼着外卖，莫名其妙地看着毫无表情的索尔，点了点头。  
索尔又问：“我平常是不是很好说话？”  
范达尔再点点头。  
索尔再问：“那你是不是觉得我特别好欺负？”  
范达尔摇摇头。  
索尔继续问：“我是不是有很多特权？”  
范达尔点点头。  
索尔还是问：“我是不是不喜欢以权谋私？”  
范达尔点点头。  
索尔终于问：“那我现在要用点特权处理些事情，你怎么做？”  
范达尔赶快说：“少爷您尽管吩咐！”  
索尔点点头，“把接下来24小时内所有从阿尔及利亚起飞到这里的航班信息和乘客信息给我，再告诉航空管制局，如果有一架代号是赫林戈尔的私人飞机抵达，不允许降落。还有把我老爸的私人机调过来，让霍根来驾驶。”  
范达尔一边记一边问：“你要去哪？我提前和航空局备个案。”  
索尔想了想：“就随便选个四五个小时的航线吧，反正不需要降落，到时直接飞回来就行。”  
范达尔马上打电话开始安排索尔需要的东西。

洛基刚下飞机就看到索尔站在到达大厅等他，洛基满脸笑容地跑过来，“你还是来接我了？你真好！我们回家吧。”  
索尔接过他的行李，“少来这套！为什么挂我电话！？”  
“没电了嘛，”洛基抚摸着索尔的小臂，“你不会为这个生气吧？”  
“你知道我为什么生气，就不让我省一点心！”索尔不接受洛基的示好。  
“他就只是顺路去找我，在那住了几晚而已。”  
“那你为什么不早点告诉我？”  
告诉你你不又得跑过去？还嫌不够乱吗？洛基在心里嘀咕，嘴上却说：“没必要为这个吵架吧？好了好了，回家了，我还给你带了礼物。我们这么久没见，你就不想……”  
“停！别想用这个糊弄我。”索尔边说边把洛基连同行李一起塞进车里，“不过现在这件事确实比较紧急，我可以等做完再听你解释。”  
洛基偷笑了下，做完你还会记得问我这个？你也太小看我了。  
不过车开了一会儿，他就笑不出来了，“这不是回家的路啊？我们要去哪？”  
索尔直接把车开到了临近的私人机场，那里已经停好了他家的波音飞机。  
霍根看到他们两个下车，走过来说：“范达尔都准备好了，随时可以起飞。”  
索尔点了下头，拉着洛基走上舷梯。  
“我才刚下飞机啊，我们到底要去哪？”洛基抗拒地不肯走。  
“我的飞机比巴德尔的大多了，你为什么不坐？”索尔还委屈起来。  
“你们到底几岁！？”洛基想骂人，“我现在哪也不想去，就想回家，我还要尽快回医院述职呢，你能别这么无聊了吗？”  
“不会影响你上班的，”索尔不耐烦地直接把洛基扛了起来，“你都坐巴德尔的了，也要坐我的！”  
我根本没有坐过他的飞机啊！洛基觉得自己是解释不清楚了。  
“我警告你放我下来，索尔·奥丁森！”洛基不想再示弱了，“我和你好好说话，不代表我好说话！你再无理取闹，我真的要生气了！”  
索尔听洛基的语气不对，只好把他放下来，但这时他们已经进了机舱，霍根利落地收起舷梯关好舱门就进了驾驶室，对两个人剑拔弩张的气氛完全视若无睹。

感觉到飞机开始滑行的洛基咬牙切齿，“让他停下。”  
“不要！”索尔也态度强硬，可看到洛基的脸色又有点紧张，扭过头小声地嘀咕了一句，“明明是你骗我的，你还生气……”  
洛基看索尔小心翼翼的样子又觉得有点心虚，虽然自己和索尔告白之后没再和别人做过那种游戏了，但他也确实没有拒绝巴德尔献殷勤，毕竟阿特柔斯没什么道德感，只要自己高兴就好。  
洛基叹了口气，“我不想和你吵架，我今天已经飞了快十个小时了，真的有点累，只想回家休息。”  
索尔看洛基态度缓和了，松了口气，拉着洛基来到机舱后面，摁下开关，一扇滑门打开，里面是一间装饰豪华的卧室。  
因为机上空间有限，这件卧室并不是太过宽敞，但是该有的设施一应俱全，靠窗的双人床铺着暗色的床单，床头的柜子上摆放着色泽浓郁的香槟，头顶的灯带散发着柔和暧昧的红色光线，更夸张的是从床铺一直到门口，整个房间都铺满了玫瑰花瓣，还随着飞机起飞时的重力加速度翻卷起来，扑到两个人的脚边。  
索尔看着都觉得范达尔搞得也太夸张了，有点尴尬的搓搓手，“在这里也可以休息啊。”  
洛基一脸不可思议，嘴角抽搐地问：“你难道是想……”  
索尔把头埋在他的肩膀上，灼热的气息落在他的耳畔：“你不是想试试高空Play吗？”  
谁想了！？是你想吧！！你就是为了这个！洛基对这种败家行为以及这种行为背后代表的幼稚到极点的两位大少爷之间的攀比之心深感无力。  
可是，为什么自己也觉得有点兴奋啊！？洛基捂住了脸，明明巴德尔说的时候自己的内心毫无波动啊！  
“以后在做这种事前，必须得到我的允许！”洛基放弃的说了一句，默许了索尔越来越放肆的动作。  
索尔马上加快速度扒光了两个人的衣服，洛基艰难地摁住他往下面探的手，“让我先洗个澡。”  
“一起洗？”索尔虽然是问句，但行动上已经搂着洛基进了浴室。

温热的水流冲刷过两个人纠缠的身体，分开不短时间的他们都不耐烦再等，索尔托着洛基的臀部，抬起洛基的一条腿就进入了他的身体，洛基一只手抓着浴室间里的扶手，另一只手握着自己硬挺的阴茎配合索尔的动作。  
毕竟才刚刚开始，他们动的都不快，时不时地交换几个或深或浅的亲吻，表达着分开以来的思念。  
可这样温柔的性爱不足以让洛基达到高潮，他难耐地加快手上的动作，又因为太过用力带来的痛楚皱起眉头。  
索尔摁住他的手，退出他的身体，单膝跪地把小洛基含进了嘴里。  
洛基长舒一口气，靠着浴室墙壁低头看着索尔在他胯下动作，有种驯服猛兽的快感，这让另一个自己蠢蠢欲动。  
“再快一点！”洛基忍不住凶狠地命令道，伸手抓住索尔的头发粗暴的挺动自己的腰。  
索尔顺从的满足了他的要求，直到他摁着自己的肩膀，低吼着把热液射进自己的嘴里。  
Omega的精液味道清淡，但量也不少，索尔被呛得咳了两声，洛基伸手拉他起来，摸着滴落在他胡须上的白浊，“怎么这么听话？”  
“我喜欢看你满足的样子，像只被撸顺毛的小猫。”索尔不在意地漱了漱口，低声说：“不过你在我身下被撸得又哭又叫的样子我更喜欢。”  
“我什么时候又哭又叫过！？”洛基瞪了他一眼。  
“呃……那是阿特柔斯……”索尔突然意识到这种时候提起阿特柔斯并不明智，赶快闭上了嘴。  
“你很想他？”洛基伸手抓着小索尔，威胁地用力。  
“没有！”索尔拼命摇头，表示自己立场坚定。  
“哦？那就算了，我本来还想如果你需要，让他出来也可以。”洛基嘴角含笑地望着索尔。  
“需要需要。”索尔果然马上动摇了，“啊，疼，轻点……”  
“都是他招惹的人，亏我还觉得内疚给你买礼物，你竟然也这样！？”洛基非常不开心！  
索尔有苦难言，明明是你自己嘛……还是转移话题吧，“什么礼物？赶快让我看看。”

两个人随便擦了擦身体就回到房间，洛基打开行李箱，索尔一眼就看见一个金色的盒子，开心地拿出来，“我的礼物！”  
洛基困惑地看着那个盒子，这不是他的东西啊，行李拿错了？但他的手已经摸到了他放在衣服下面准备送给索尔的礼物。  
索尔注意到他的眼神，“怎么了？”  
“那不是我的东西……”  
索尔已经利索地打开了包装，里面是一个黄金饰品，上面镶嵌着一圈很稀少的绿色钻石，看起来流光溢彩，奢华无比，但造型却是奴隶项圈的样式，充满着色情的意味。  
索尔皱眉夹起盒子里那张淡金色的卡片，上面写着：“献给你，我的主人。”落款是：光明之神。  
索尔和洛基都默默地看着这张纸条，然后洛基抬头看看索尔，斩钉截铁地说：“行李肯定拿错了！”  
索尔指指箱子，“那都是你的衣服，我见你穿过的。”  
……巴德尔那个傻X什么时候放进来的啊！？洛基在心里咒骂一声，生活总是充满变数，我太难了！还是把罪魁祸首叫出来吧。  
洛基果断的决定……变形！哦不，是变身！

什么鬼？享受的时候从来不管我死活，一有事你就跑了，把我扔出来背锅！？  
阿特柔斯看着正瞪着他等待解释的索尔，无所谓地撇撇嘴，“巴德尔是我最满意的奴隶了，怎么？这你也要争吗？”  
“阿特柔斯？我就知道是你！”索尔把阿特柔斯扔到床上，捡起刚才丢到地上的皮带，拿在手里甩了两下，发出让阿特柔斯心惊肉跳的清脆声音，“现在我们可以好好谈谈你背着我干这些事的惩罚措施了。”  
“你这是什么态度！？”阿特柔斯气不过，“洛基一生气你就怂了，只会拿我泄愤！”  
可惜索尔就是要拿他泄愤，他也无能为力。  
索尔压住他连踢带踹的腿，用皮带把他的手绑到床头，一口气就冲进他的身体里。  
经过刚才的折腾，后面已经没有那么湿润，这下把阿特柔斯顶的够呛，吸着气喊痛，不过索尔才不理他，给他缓了口气，就摁着他开始操干。  
每一下阿特柔斯都被索尔顶的往上滑，再被拖回来，又被顶上去，这样毫不留情的攻势让阿特柔斯都有点应接不暇，再加上高空本来就缺氧的状态，阿特柔斯很快就浑身是汗，直喘粗气。  
阿特柔斯用腿夹紧索尔的腰企图减缓他的动作，但无济于事，索尔的力量根本不是他能抗衡的，索尔干脆地把他的腿压到胸口，让他的身体几乎对折。  
两个人撞击的声音完全盖过了飞行的轰鸣声，很快还掺杂了淫靡的水声，结合的部位被捣得又湿又软，甚至泛起一圈黏腻绵密的泡沫，穴口艳红的嫩肉随着索尔的动作不断的被翻出又缩回，门户大开地任人进出。  
“操你的索尔！我早晚废了你那根东西！”阿特柔斯受不了地骂了出来，手指用力地抓着皮带来回拉扯，想要挣脱束缚。  
索尔停下来摁住他，低沉的声音透着一丝危险：“以后不准再见巴德尔！”  
阿特柔斯喘着气，“你非要在我们做的时候讨论他吗？他哪能和你比？他没你大也没你久……啊！”  
索尔猛的把自己拔出来，带出一片飞溅的汁液，微凉的空气涌进一瞬间合不拢的滚烫的穴道，让阿特柔斯不由自主地哆嗦起来。  
比起被填的太满太深，这种空虚让阿特柔斯更加难受，他咬着嘴唇瞪着索尔，抬腿拿脚趾划过索尔的腰侧。  
索尔不理会阿特柔斯的邀请，把刚刚拔出来还带着浓烈信息素味道的家伙送到了阿特柔斯的嘴边。  
“既然你不想好好说话，就不需要说话了！”索尔掐着阿特柔斯的下颌骨迫使他张大嘴巴接纳他。  
阿特柔斯闪避不开，只能含着索尔的东西吮吸，索尔每一下又是能进到他喉咙的深度，很快阿特柔斯的口水就顺着合不上的嘴巴漏出来，滴落在枕头上，逐渐形成一片亮晶晶的小水洼。  
下面更是落寞地瑟缩着，自顾自的淌出一股股淫液，打湿了床单，再加上满身的汗水，阿特柔斯感觉自己躺着黏腻的水塘里，缺氧又让他的脑子昏昏沉沉的。  
索尔在他嘴里享用了很久，直到看他眼神迷离，脸色潮红，才从他的嘴里抽出来，阿特柔斯马上如释重负地大口呼吸着。  
索尔用手指摩挲着他湿润红肿的嘴唇，“知道该怎么说话了？”  
阿特柔斯点点头，露出一个笑容，还抬起臀部磨蹭着索尔的大腿，“都湿透了，你还不相信没人碰过它吗？还不进来？”  
索尔强忍着进入他身体的冲动，继续问：“我是在拿你泄愤吗？”  
阿特柔斯赶快摇摇头，“没有，你最疼我了！唔……太深了……”  
索尔一口气就抵达了他的生殖腔，灼热又坚硬的利刃直截了当的插进那窄小的少人造访的入口，一股酸麻胀痛瞬间沿着尾椎直窜向阿特柔斯的每一根神经，让阿特柔斯的整个身体都跟着紧绷起来。  
“放松，这不是你的发情期，太紧张会让你受伤的。”索尔安慰着紧张的阿特柔斯。  
你TM不就是故意的！阿特柔斯眼眶泛红的哀求着:“先把我松开嘛……”  
索尔解开了他的手腕，重获自由的阿特柔斯勾住索尔的肩膀就开始反客为主，像条蛇一样紧紧地缠着索尔，让索尔再也没有余力思考其他的事情。  
两个人彻底绞在一起，四肢相缠地来回翻腾，气喘吁吁地相拥亲吻，分享着彼此口中匮乏的氧气，在令人昏厥的窒息感中迎来了绵长的高潮，带领着对方一起冲向高高的云霄。

阿特柔斯觉得过了好久自己才飘飘然地落回地面，哦，不，落回床面。  
索尔捋着他汗湿的头发，“这感觉还不错。”  
阿特柔斯懒洋洋地缩在他怀里，“再来吗？”  
“那你先帮我舔硬。”索尔无耻地要求着。  
阿特柔斯带着火辣的笑容，低下头，柔软的嘴唇顺着索尔的腹肌往下滑……  
这时呼叫机响了起来，索尔抓起来听到霍根的声音，“我们已经快到机场上空了，需要降落吗？”  
索尔看着像小狗叼着肉骨头一样正叼着他下面抬眼望着他的阿特柔斯，深吸口气粗声说：“继续飞，直到燃料用完！”

而此时的巴德尔也正因为燃料发愁，他的飞机飞到阿斯加德上空就被告知没有跑道可以降落。私人机场怎么可能没有空闲的跑道呢？  
在附近几个机场都拒绝他降落之后他也能猜得出是谁在搞鬼了，可飞机已经快没有燃料了，最后迫降在一个荒郊野外的废弃机场，周围没有任何设施，他等了整整一夜才坐上来接他的车。  
索尔！你眼里还有没有我这个哥哥！我一定要好好教教你怎么尊重兄长！  
不过没过两天，索尔直接把他送洛基的礼物寄给了他老爸，害得巴德尔被他老爸臭骂一顿之后发配到艰苦地区锻炼去了，暂时是没办法找索尔的麻烦了。


	22. 番外二 阿特柔斯的报复

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 继“壕无人性”的吃醋Play之后，是“毫无人性”的道具Play，可以凑个无人性系列……  
> Thor躺着任虐那也是攻啊……

阿特柔斯觉得非常不满。  
索尔对洛基那是好的没话说，基本上是百依百顺，可一到阿特柔斯这里，就跟变了个人似的，能痛快的释放一次都要看索尔心情了，好像他在洛基那里受的气都要从他这儿弥补回来似的。  
我又不是莫得感情的工具人！  
尽管他也不是不喜欢索尔在这方面的暴行，但那也要是他主导和掌控的才行。  
大多数时候索尔是不会给他这个权力的。  
就比如今天早上吧，他难得有心情在休息日起个大早，在厨房里忙活半天准备了一顿丰盛的早餐。  
然后开开心心地坐在桌边来了张自拍，顺手发个朋友圈晒一下。  
结果没一会儿就看到索尔一路火花带闪电地从卧室冲进厨房，冲着他大吼：“阿特柔斯，你又在干什么！？”  
“给你做早饭啊。”阿特柔斯无比温柔地望着索尔。  
“我是问你在朋友圈发什么呢！？”  
“炫一下我的厨艺，怎么了？发张照片也不行啊？”  
“那你能不能穿好衣服再发！！？”  
嗯……阿特柔斯光溜溜的就穿了件围裙。  
“只有上半身有什么关系嘛……”  
“你自己看！”  
索尔把手机直接杵到他脸上。  
屏幕里的照片到阿特柔斯胸口，他端着一份沙拉，食指沾着酱汁，伸出一点舌尖正在品尝，纤长的睫毛茂密柔顺，尚未梳洗的微卷黑发随意地散在耳畔，身上挂着一件墨绿色的围裙，细窄的带子完全遮挡不住圆润的肩膀和优美的锁骨，雪白的皮肤上各种艳红青紫的痕迹清晰可见。  
还不忘洒一把狗粮配文：“元气满满的清晨，给男友的健康早餐”，后面是爱心爱心一串爱心。  
下面已经获得无数点赞和评论。  
“我的妈，这是我院的劳菲森医生吗？我早就知道医生还有隐藏极深的另一面！”  
“劳菲森医生不鸣则已，一鸣就能震碎三观！”  
“这到底吃什么好啊？”  
“劳菲森医生，两年前你帮我做过手术，最近不知为什么又有些不适，我需要复检！”  
“我也要！”  
“我已经预约了明天的就诊时间，你们都要往后排！”  
就连院长也留言：“年轻人谈恋爱是好事，但也要注意维护我院医生的专业形象啊。”  
还有不嫌事大的范达尔：“我C，这谁顶得住？@索尔，你还好吧？”  
后面一排吃瓜群众保持整齐的队形@索尔，并致以亲切的问候。  
……  
“大家都起的好早啊……”阿特柔斯左顾右盼地不知道在看什么。  
“马！上！给！我！删！掉！”索尔从牙缝里一个字一个字的挤出来。  
“删就删呗，凶什么凶？”阿特柔斯嘟嘟囔囔地拿起手机删掉照片往外走。  
“你去哪？”  
“回卧室穿衣服啊，你先吃吧！”真是的，破坏了我早晨美好的心情。  
“回来！”索尔拽着阿特柔斯身上的围裙，“就这样，过来吃饭。”  
“啊？你不是这么变态吧？”阿特柔斯傻眼了，穿成这样吃饭？  
“嗯哼，你有什么资格说我？再说我的变态你想象不到！”索尔坐在餐桌旁，拍拍大腿，“过来。”  
我压死你！阿特柔斯一屁股重重地坐在索尔腿上，索尔也不在意，拉着他的腰转了半圈，让阿特柔斯骑坐在他的腿上，和他面对面，然后手指滑到阿特柔斯光裸的臀部，摩挲着还有些肿热的缝隙。  
“你不是要吃饭吗？”阿特柔斯不自在地边躲边问。  
“吃啊，我正在吃。”索尔边说边用手指突入了开始濡湿的穴口，稍微扩张了一下就拉下自己的短裤，“坐上来，把它吃下去。”  
索尔的命令就像个荒淫无度的暴君，阿特柔斯不想便宜他，又受不了诱惑，挣扎了一下就扶着索尔的肩膀慢慢地把小索尔吃了进去。  
阿特柔斯自己上下蹭动着，这个姿势进的很深，却不太容易碰到敏感的地方，让他有点难受，他正想开口让索尔也动一动，索尔就塞给他一把叉子，然后端起煎蛋的盘子，“喂我。”  
阿特柔斯瞪着他不动，索尔另一只手拧了一把他的屁股，“快点，我一会儿还要上班呢。”  
阿特柔斯恨恨地叉起一块鸡蛋往索尔嘴里塞，索尔边嚼边说：“下面别停，夹紧点！手也别停，继续……”  
阿特柔斯想把叉子直接捅进索尔眼睛里，不过想想每次挑衅的结果，还是算了。  
就这样，阿特柔斯艰难地边动还要边喂索尔吃饭，没一会儿手就抖得瞄不准位置，一些饭菜掉下来洒到两人身上。  
“看你怎么像个小孩儿似的？叉子都拿不好。”索尔还责备似的轻轻拍着他的腰。  
阿特柔斯不干了，把叉子一扔，用力地往下坐到底，两只手抓着椅背快速地上下起伏着。  
索尔被他突然迅猛地动作激得低吼一声，挥手扫掉桌子上的盘盘碗碗，握着阿特柔斯的腰把他摔在餐桌上，阿特柔斯不由地大叫，抬腿就踹索尔的脑袋，毫不示弱地瞪着他。  
索尔也不客气，抓住他的脚踝压到桌子上，让他大张着身体承受着自己的撞击。  
一大早的就发浪，不彻底收拾好你你就不知道花儿它为什么这样红！  
木制餐桌很快就在两个人地动山摇的动作下发出阵阵悲鸣，所幸索尔今天还要上班，并没有把战斗持续太久，匆忙射了之后，顾不上四肢大敞摊在桌子上的阿特柔斯，匆匆擦干净套上衣服，“操，我要迟到了！你自己收拾好！别给我找事了啊！”  
索尔走了之后，阿特柔斯扶着桌子蹦下来，脚软地差点没坐地上，他一瘸一拐地挪到浴室，边洗边咬牙切齿地咒骂那个力气大得跟棕熊似的禽兽，决定不忍了！再也不忍了！

索尔下班正开车往家走，哦，是往洛基家走，他们两个已经住在一起，因为洛基的房子比较大，索尔就从警局的宿舍直接搬到了洛基那里。  
才走到一半，索尔听到手机铃声，他扫了一眼屏幕是瓦尔基里的来电。  
“什么事？”索尔接通电话。  
“阿特柔斯让我打给你的，我不知道他要干嘛，你自己看吧。”瓦尔基里说着把手机转向萨卡俱乐部酒吧的舞台上。  
舞台上蹦跶正欢的就是阿特柔斯。  
他穿着一身警察制服样式的情趣套装，这还是他们一周年时索尔送给洛基的，当然被洛基对他的粗俗品味嫌弃一通，扔到了衣柜最下面。  
现在被阿特柔斯翻出来，不得不说还挺适合他，纯黑的皮质外套紧贴腰身，短裤只到大腿根部，衣服背面全是网纱的设计，一双皮靴裹在小腿上，警帽斜斜地压在脑袋上，宽大的帽檐在他的脸颊上投下一片阴影，透出一丝神秘的气息。  
阿特柔斯还拿手铐把自己的右手铐在钢管上，两条长腿绕着钢管上转了个圈，随意地靠在钢管上，缓缓又色情地用还自由的那只手拉开上衣的拉链，露出结实的胸口，平坦的小腹。  
他的身上好像还涂了什么装饰用的油脂，雪白的肌肤上星星点点的全是金色银色的粉末，被舞台的灯光衬托的光彩夺目。  
台下的人都在尖叫，一个人举起一沓钞票，“邪神大人，今晚陪我！”  
阿特柔斯俯下身，身体被他拉伸成修长又优美的曲线，他轻轻抬起尖细的下巴，张嘴咬住那些钱。  
然后他站起来看也不看就一把洒了出去，花花绿绿的纸片从他手中纷纷扬扬地落在众人头上，他只是抬起一只脚踩在那人的肩膀上，开口说：“跪下求我。”  
那人还真的抓着他的脚亲吻他的靴子，阿特柔斯被他的动作取悦了，笑着接过他递来的酒瓶喝了一口，仰起头把剩下的全部倒在自己身上，浸湿的短裤透出里面的春色，勾勒出下身的形状……  
众人疯狂的拍着桌子呼唤他的名字。  
索尔气的全身发抖，差点把手机捏碎，一打方向盘就往萨卡狂飙。

瓦尔基里远远地看到索尔杀气腾腾的闯进来，赶快躲得老远，找个安全的地方看戏。  
索尔看到阿特柔斯正坐在吧台上，和一群人掷骰子，两条长腿不老实地晃来晃去，随便周围的人或小心或大胆地抚摸着。衣服倒还整齐地穿在身上，不过这套衣服穿着比不穿没强到哪去，徒增视觉刺激罢了。  
索尔奋力地扒开人群，引起一片不满的抱怨，阿特柔斯看着他冲过来还笑的风情万种，“各位抱歉，我男朋友来了，不能陪你们玩了，我先撤了。”  
阿特柔斯说完转身就跑，不明情况的众人还挡在他和索尔之间。  
“都滚开！”索尔愤怒地骂了一声，搁得老远就把外套扔到阿特柔斯身上，“你先给我穿上衣服！”  
阿特柔斯抓着外套身手敏捷的朝电梯跑，这里的地型他比索尔熟悉，很快拉开了一段距离。  
阿特柔斯进了电梯立刻摁楼层摁扭，电梯门很快要关上了，他得意地朝冲过来的索尔做个鬼脸。  
“阿特柔斯！别让我抓住你！”电梯门关上的一瞬间阿特柔斯还看见索尔气的扭曲的表情，哈哈，气死你！  
跑到顶层的会员套间里，阿特柔斯摸出自己的卡刷开一间套房，里面一对男女激战正酣，看见他闯进来吓了一跳。  
“你们继续你们继续，我找个地方歇会儿。”阿特柔斯猫身钻进床底下。  
床上的人面面相觑，还没反应过来呢，又一个壮汉闯了进来。  
“警察临检！出去！”索尔懒得废话，直接掏出证件，成功地让房间里的人抱着衣服飞快的溜了。  
“出来！”索尔走到床前，沉声命令着。  
“你进来啊！”阿特柔斯还不怕死地挑衅。  
床直接被索尔掀翻过去，发出一声巨响。  
阿特柔斯没想到他这么暴力，被震的抱着头缩到一边，索尔走过来把他提溜起来。  
看着脸色铁青的索尔，阿特柔斯眨眨眼，低头看看自己一身伤风败俗的装束，眼神透出一丝困惑，“索尔？”  
索尔看着面前的人表情迅速变化，不确定是不是阿特柔斯的诡计，试探着问：“洛基？”  
阿特柔斯等的就是他怀疑的一瞬间，抬脚踹到他的小腿胫骨，趁着他疼的吸气的时候扭身跳开，迅速躲到沙发和茶几的缝隙里，索尔都惊讶他是怎么把自己塞到那么窄的地方的。  
“白痴！”阿特柔斯笑起来，“你说现在要是洛基出来了你怎么办？”  
“你管好你自己吧！”索尔恶狠狠地踩住茶几，“马上出来认错，我可以考虑轻点教训你！”  
“哼哼，我没错！我今天就让你认清洛基的真面目！”阿特柔斯说着一头磕在茶几结实的钢制支脚上。  
“你又发什么疯！”索尔赶快拉开桌子，扶着晕晕乎乎的阿特柔斯坐进沙发里。

洛基扶着红肿的额角看着满屋狼藉，头更疼了。“你们俩是不拆房不尽兴吗？”  
索尔怀疑地看着洛基，“别想糊弄我，你到底是谁！？”  
洛基扫了他一眼，懒得和这个蠢货废话，站起来想回家。  
可惜他刚站稳，体内突然传来一阵剧烈的震动，还带着一股强劲的电流，迅速从他的后面流窜过他的脊背，直窜向他的全身，让他跌回沙发。  
“唔……”洛基用力抓着沙发靠背抵抗着让人头皮发麻的快感，“那个混蛋！”  
索尔也发现异样，赶快蹲下来，“洛基？你怎么了？”  
洛基咬牙蜷缩起身体，可空气里开始弥漫的Omega信息素让他没办法遮掩身体的变化。  
索尔伸手摸到他的下面，这才发现他的短裤里还穿着一层似乎是金属制的内裤，刚一摸到，就感受到一种震动顺着他的手臂传递过来，可想而知里面是怎样的情形了。  
“这是……”索尔皱眉，虽然他没有这种癖好，不喜欢用什么道具，但经常和阿特柔斯滚在一起也学习了不少这方面的知识。  
“……”洛基不想解释，估计索尔也知道这是什么了，而且阿特柔斯那个混蛋还往自己身体里塞了根按摩棒，设定了时间，从现在开始每10分钟就要震动一次，这种震动还夹带着电流，摆明了就是想看他出丑。  
这种冷酷无情地机械刺激让洛基格外反感，但被彻底调教过的身体没办法拒绝这种快感，控制不住的信息素已经开始泄露出来，这让他心里翻涌起一种嗜虐的冲动。  
还好震动很快停下了，洛基喘息了一会儿，看到索尔还在低头研究他两腿间的东西，哼了一声，“被阿特柔斯锁起来了，用蛮力是打不开的，钥匙在家里，走吧，我们要赶快回去。”  
索尔担心地很想问他到底怎么样了，不过看着洛基的表情明智地闭上了嘴。

不过两个人刚走出房间，就看见高天尊领着一大帮人气势汹汹地朝这边走过来，“奥丁森！你又来砸我场子！今天你不赔钱别想走！”  
“来的正好！我拳头正痒呢！”索尔也迎面走了过去，准备好好发泄一下积攒了一晚上的怒气。  
洛基还来不及制止就看见索尔已经和几个Alpha扭打起来，他看着在旁边看戏的瓦尔基里，“你把老板叫来的？你就是看热闹不嫌事大。”  
“明明是你自己要搞事嘛，我这不是帮你吗？”瓦尔基里抽抽鼻子，“诶，不对，你发情了？”  
“还没有，不过也快了。”洛基抬眼看看她。  
瓦尔基里看到他开始发红的双眼，心说糟糕，没想到他对自己也这么狠，赶快加入战局，把索尔和高天尊的人隔开来，“赶快带他回家吧，别在这浪费时间了！”  
索尔不明所以，不过想到洛基的身体状况也不想耽搁，抓住洛基就走。  
“等等！”洛基突然喊了一声，扶着他不动了，身体还有些微微颤抖。  
周围的人们也不动了，空气中骤然弥漫的味道让每个人都大概猜到是怎么回事。  
一个看热闹的客人忍不住伸手摸了把洛基的屁股。  
索尔还没发火，洛基转身就是一巴掌扇在那人脸上，直接把人给打懵了，周围的人也愣住了，洛基还气势汹汹地骂道：“欠调教的贱奴！谁允许你的！？”  
洛基的身量虽瘦，但是很高，比那人几乎高了一头，更何况他现在满心烦躁，表情恶毒，那人在他几乎让空气都凝固的怒气面前竟然不自觉的道了歉，可洛基不依不饶地伸手抓住他的头发，“不认识我是谁吗？该说什么？”  
那人不自觉的喃喃开口：“对不起，主人。”  
索尔回过神来，拍拍洛基的肩膀，“算了，我们赶快回家吧……”  
洛基扭头看着他，眼神冷酷又尖锐，索尔竟然觉得像是被他嗜虐的目光钉住了一般，“闭嘴！不然下一个教训的就是你。”  
说完他好像才意识到面前的是谁，扭过头不再出声，松开了手里的人。  
索尔赶快拉着他不顾围观的人群，快步走出了大厅，来到停车场。  
洛基一语不发地钻进后座，索尔看他握着自己的手靠在座椅上，好像在死死压抑着什么。  
回家的路上大概洛基体内的东西又有什么动静，洛基发出几声压抑的闷哼，后来干脆咬着自己的胳膊半趴在座椅上，不让索尔看到他的表情。

一直到家洛基都拒绝索尔再碰他，跌跌撞撞的跑进卧室把索尔关在外面。  
索尔等了好一会了儿，屋里还是没有动静，他担心地敲门，“洛基？你怎么样了？让我进去。”  
“滚开！”门里传来洛基的吼声。  
“你开门！”索尔也生气了，大力地敲着门，“到底怎么了？！你不要瞒着我！”  
洛基不开门，也不再回话。  
索尔直接踹开卧室门。  
洛基正拿着药片往嘴里塞，索尔冲过去拉开他的手，药片洒在地上。  
索尔看到桌子上已经空了的药瓶，焦急地质问：“你吃了多少？”  
“就是抑制剂，吃多点也没事。”洛基冷淡地开口。  
索尔皱着眉头看着洛基，他只是胡乱披了件睡袍坐在床边，尽管语气还算镇定，但脸色酡红，呼吸急促，额头全是细密的汗珠，从敞开的下摆中露出的两腿间好像还泛着湿润的水光。  
索尔坐在洛基身边，“如果你不舒服，我可以帮你啊。”  
洛基推他，“出去，别惹我！”  
索尔固执地搂过他的肩膀，“我不是说过吗？你想怎么样我都可以配合。”  
洛基猛地抬头瞪着他，“我不需要你的配合，我想要的时候不需要任何人配合。”  
索尔还没明白他的意思，就被他用力推到地上，这让索尔都被他突然间的爆发力给震惊了，虽然他没有防备，而且也知道洛基从来不是弱不禁风的Omega，但是这样被洛基推到地上，真是……真是有点自尊受挫啊……  
可惜他还没跳起来为自己的体重挽回一下颜面，洛基就站了起来，居高临下的看着他，“把衣服脱掉。”  
索尔意外地仰头看着脸上一片阴霾的洛基，想了想低下了头，他站起来改变了一下两人的视角，听话地开始脱衣服。  
他的外套早就给了洛基，现在上身只有一件短袖T恤，他抬起胳膊利落地脱掉了，然后毫不停留地解开皮带，脱掉牛仔裤，内裤……  
他赤裸的身体就在洛基眼前不到一寸的地方，蓬勃饱满的肌肉和他强烈的Alpha信息素一样充满了攻击性，胸前还有很多伤疤，大多数都是前段时间在国外留下的，洛基亲手为他做的手术，自然知道那些伤疤的出处。

索尔看着有些呆愣的洛基，伸手把他推坐回床上，低头在他耳边沉声道：“对这个身体满意吗？我的主人？”  
洛基听到他的话更呆了，索尔看他的样子又笑了，忍不住推倒他，膝盖卡在他的两腿中间，俯身下去，继续用性感的声音挑逗他，“主人是怎么命令其他奴隶的？也让他们脱掉衣服？然后呢？你会鞭打他们吗？还是会抚摸他们？让他们痛苦还是高潮？亦或是两者都有？”  
索尔边说边拿起被洛基扔到一边的按摩棒，索尔看见这个玩具的尺寸差不多只比自己的小一点，不仅有点咋舌阿特柔斯那个家伙对自己还真挺狠的，带着这玩意还能活蹦乱跳的，看来以后自己也不用太顾忌了……好像自己也没怎么顾忌过……  
他又看着眼前瞪着他的洛基，把那根还有些湿漉漉的按摩棒顺着洛基的脸颊滑动着，“还是主人会让他们拿这些东西服侍你？”  
洛基咬住自己的嘴唇，索尔的话让那些曾经疯狂又堕落的画面涌进他的脑海，让他不由地有些战栗。  
“我很不开心，主人，这些东西居然比我更能让你激动。”索尔扔掉玩具，拉过洛基的手摸到自己已经充血肿胀的下面，“使用我吧，主人……”  
洛基呼吸粗重的抬腿卡住索尔的窄腰把他压下来，然后腰身用力和他颠倒了一下上下位置。  
索尔配合地顺势倒下，仰躺在床上，洛基拿起手铐（为什么随手都能摸到这种东西！？反正索尔是警察，洛基是……）把他的手铐到床头。  
“你的话太多了，奴隶。”洛基用手指描绘着身下健壮躯体上的一道道伤疤，这样的奴隶真是太能唤醒人的征服欲了。  
“难道主人不喜欢这样吗？驯服一匹野兽远比驯服一群羔羊更让人兴奋。”索尔丝毫不为自己的处境发愁，发现自己真的跟着阿特柔斯学了不少有用的东西啊。  
洛基果然眯眯眼睛，露出生气的表情，轻轻地拍了拍索尔的脸，“我暂时宽容的不计较你的顶撞，因为我现在想要好好用用你这张嘴。”  
洛基挪到床头的位置，压低自己的身体，把激动不已的小洛基凑到索尔的嘴边，“舔！”  
索尔眉头都没皱一下就把洛基的东西含了进去，反正也不是第一次帮洛基做这种事了。  
但他很快发现了不同，洛基没有以往那种压抑羞涩的感觉，毫不顾忌的把自己整个送进索尔的嘴里，每一下都用力的捅进他的喉咙深处，力度狂暴，速度迅猛，手指拽着他的金发，嘴里还教训着他，“放松！把你的牙齿收起来！敢咬我就废了你！”  
索尔虽然不介意这样伺候洛基，但是被人这样摁着……算强暴吗？……还是非常难受的，喉咙本能的呕吐反射让他正想用蛮力强行终止这场主奴游戏时，洛基突然从他的嘴里抽了出来，索尔如临大赦重获呼吸，喘了几口气，很快发现洛基停下的原因。

刚才的做法显然也大大刺激了洛基的欲望，他更本能的需求超越了想要调教索尔的想法。  
被蹂躏了一晚上的后穴正拼命地收缩着，身体深处在Alpha信息素的影响下更是涌出一股股的黏液，而他又双腿大张地骑在索尔脑袋上，太多的液体已经从收不牢的穴口滴落下来，滴在了索尔的肩颈上。  
洛基歪头看着还在喘气的索尔，似乎在想什么更好的主意。  
索尔直觉不妙，果然洛基转了下身，背对着索尔压低臀部，还是那个简单的命令，“舔！”  
好吧好吧，反正也不是没舔过，这个姿势虽然有点糟糕，但也不是不能接受，索尔看着那个已经被液体浸润的亮晶晶红艳艳的地方，伸出舌头用力地刮擦过去，粗硬的胡子也摩擦过洛基的臀缝，让洛基抖了一下。  
可洛基却觉得很受用地把身体压得更低了，“伸到里面去，给我仔细的舔。”  
他边说边撸动着自己的小洛基，索尔只能配合着他的节奏口舌并用的伺候着。  
从他的角度可以清楚地看到洛基浑圆结实又滑腻白皙的臀部，上面还有他早起留下的指印，这让他不仅怀念起阿特柔斯的好处来，那个家伙虽然天天浪催的不行，但在床上坦率的可爱，被他压得再狠也就是叫骂一番，骂累了再哭唧唧地求饶，求饶也不管用就满嘴骚话的撩的索尔发狂，不把自己折腾晕过去就不算完。  
不过洛基就没那么简单了，不准有太多姿势，不准有太多废话，甚至连叫喊都很少有，让索尔也不敢太过放肆。  
这下他不压抑自己了，又变得暴戾蛮横，索尔虽然很乐意为他做这些事，但是不喜欢被命令着做，而且看来他也没有顾及自己需求的想法，索尔心底叹着气，洛基曾经的经历让他有了虐待别人的倾向，自己也许早就察觉了，只是自私地不想承认，一直在忽视洛基的需要。

洛基看不到索尔的表情，只是索尔的顺从让他很满意，得到周到服务的身体很快攀上了顶峰，呼吸粗重地加快了速度，索尔趁机抽出舌头，用嘴巴含住湿透了的穴口重重一吸。  
洛基低吼一声，白色的精液蓬勃而出，洒在了索尔的胸腹上，后面也痉挛着流出一大股液体。  
他撑着床喘了好一会儿才平息过来这股高潮，扭头看见索尔的嘴边胡子上全是他留下的东西，估计还有很大一部分流到了他的嘴里，内心满是征服的快感，表情也温柔起来，伸手帮他擦拭着那些脏兮兮的淫乱液体。  
索尔看到他缓和了的眼神，开口道：“我的主人，虽然你的屁股像喷泉一样能够降下甘霖，可仍然解不了你奴隶的饥渴啊，难道主人不可怜可怜你的奴隶吗？”  
洛基忍不住笑了，又跨坐在索尔的身上，已经被索尔舔弄地无比柔软湿滑的臀缝直接压坐在了小索尔上面，让索尔略带痛苦地喘了起来。  
“可我就是不想用它怎么办呢？”洛基还装模作样地叹了口气，“你对自己是不是过分自信？有时候，我确实觉得它还不如玩具听话。”  
洛基说着又拿起那个按摩棒，在索尔的眼前打开了它，按摩棒立刻嗡嗡嗡地震动起来，洛基把它直接摁到了索尔的胸口上。  
可惜索尔是个Alpha，胸肌又硬的像石头，这种刺激就是让他觉得有点痒，笑了起来，“主人啊，这样还不如舔舔你湿淋淋的小屁股更让我有感觉呢。”  
洛基不爽地拿起来，“欠抽！那就让你试试更厉害的。”说着又摁了一个开关，按摩棒上噼啪闪过一丝电光。  
索尔大惊失色，第一个念头居然是刚才在洛基身体里的时候也是这样的吗？  
可惜他还没开口问，通电的按摩棒就又压在了他的乳粒上，他紧紧咬住牙不肯出声，洛基用力碾压着那个地方，好一会儿才松开手，满意地看着慢慢红肿起来的胸口，淡淡地开口“你难道不知道这样强忍痛苦的样子更让人想要折磨你吗？”  
这下可玩大了，索尔满头是汗，听着这句很是耳熟的话，决定以后还是对阿特柔斯温柔一点，挤出个难看的笑容，“可我真不会哭啊……”  
洛基露出个让他心里发毛的微笑，“别着急……我们慢慢来……”  
说着他跪坐到索尔的两腿中间，低头吻了吻因为刚才的电击已经有点委顿的小家伙，按摩棒示威似的从索尔的胸口一路拖到小腹，在危险的地带划着圈子。  
“主人啊，你要是把它废了，以后谁伺候你啊……”索尔难得弱势的说。  
“这点电流不会影响它的功能的。再说我是医生，知道怎么治好它。”洛基边说边舔着小索尔。  
索尔看着不争气的东西在洛基嘴里很快又硬挺了起来，还像平常一样盼望着更多的安抚，似乎不知道自己将要面临的可怕刑罚。  
洛基吐出湿淋淋的粗大阴茎，索尔还来不及合上自己的腿抵挡一下，那股强烈的电流就已经撕咬上了他敏感脆弱的部位，这次他忍不住惨呼了一声，可很快又没了声音。  
洛基看着又软下去的小东西，上面已经浮现出一道红色的伤痕，他爱怜地又用嘴唇亲吻舔舐着它，结果在他高超的技术下，这个小家伙居然又颤巍巍的站了起来，洛基抬眼看着索尔，“啧啧啧，你说它能撑几次？”  
索尔真想哭了，“不要啊，主人，我们下次再玩吧……”  
洛基暂时放过了他，按摩棒又顺着的小索尔的茎身来到下面沉甸甸的两颗圆球上，索尔的心都提到了嗓子眼，身体瞬间绷紧了，这个……这个……可是超级敏感的呀，如果被电一下就彻底完了！  
好在洛基拨拉了两下就又绕开了它们，索尔松了口气，结果洛基把按摩棒用力抵到了索尔后面禁闭着的窄小入口。  
索尔终于忍无可忍地双腿用力，把屁股缩了回来，不高兴地喊：“不玩了不玩了，你给个痛快吧！”  
洛基哈哈笑了起来，“怕什么？你没试过怎么知道不舒服呢？”  
“我想想你刚才的样子就知道舒服不舒服了。”索尔拒绝配合，洛基就拿他没办法了，他的力气虽然大，可也抵不过认真起来的索尔。

“好了好了，”洛基扔掉按摩棒，低头吻着索尔的嘴角，屁股又挪到了小索尔上面，滑腻腻的后穴蹭着火热坚硬的柱体，“不是你想要满足我的要求吗？”  
“可我也不想……”索尔噎住了，说自己也不想被开苞吗？有点说不出开口，而且就他经常对对方做的事来说，这么拒绝好像也有点底气不足。  
“所以说你是个蠢货，你这种牺牲是会让我高兴，可没必要。”洛基扶着索尔的阴茎送到自己的身体里，经过前面的开发，几乎是毫无阻碍的坐了下去。  
索尔总算是顺畅的舒了口气，“如果主人可以这样做，我多当几次奴隶也心甘情愿啊。”  
洛基在索尔身上慢慢地起伏着，身体微微后仰，两条腿几乎张开成直线，两侧的盆骨微微突起，和紧绷的小腹组成一个好看的倒三角区域，这个区域的下方是挺拔笔直的阴茎，再往下就是不断吞吐着索尔的紧致穴口，全部的诱人景色都展露无遗的展示在索尔的眼前。  
“也许我以前能通过虐待别人获得些安慰和快感，但随之而来的空虚与痛苦更多，”洛基边动边断断续续地说着，“所以我才要逃离那些生活。”  
这个姿势很费力，洛基身上很快布满了细密的汗水，加上之前并没有清洗的金银脂粉，让他像只被困住的彩蝶一样，用尽力气颤动着自己的翅膀，也挣脱不开牢牢的束缚。  
“而现在，我更不需要那些，”洛基加快了速度，“因为我已经得到了我最想要的。”  
索尔看着骑得起劲的洛基，弱弱地问了句：“你说最想要的，是指我，还是指我那根啊？”  
洛基用力收紧甬道，过度的挤压让索尔喘息不已，“你觉得呢？其实你对我大可不必那么小心翼翼，你可以像对待阿特柔斯那样，用皮带和手铐把我绑起来，罔顾我的意愿，兴致来了，不管在哪里摁倒我就上。或者把我下面也绑起来，只有你满足了才能让我也满足……”  
索尔确实经常这样对待阿特柔斯，可这时听洛基说起来，不仅觉得自己实在过分，讪讪地陪笑：“你也喜欢这样？”  
洛基点头：“我喜欢，可我恨喜欢这样的自己。你尽管这样做，可我会忍不住报复你。”  
他说着俯下身，捧起索尔的脸，炽热的呼吸落在索尔的耳边，“现在，来满足我……”  
索尔卡啦一声崩断了手铐，把洛基掀翻过去，压在他身上用力的抽插着，“小坏蛋！阿特柔斯说的对，你比他坏多了！”  
“所以呢？”洛基修长的身体像条蛇似的缠上他身体，手指又开始玩弄索尔胸口刚才被他弄肿的红樱。  
索尔吸着气动着腰，“所以我就是个受虐狂！我爱死你这样了！”  
洛基了然地看着他，“我知道了，下次我一定会试试你后面的。”  
索尔伸手捞起他的腰把他和自己贴的紧紧的，然后手指摸到被自己撑得满满的地方，“那我现在先试试！”说着一根食指就和退出一点的小索尔一起往湿热的后穴里面挤。  
洛基脸都绿了，“别，别！你那根已经够了……啊……别再进去了……别再动了……啊……别再加了……”  
可惜他的力气已经耗费了不少，挣扎不开，索尔倒是躺了半天，这会儿才刚刚开始呢……

END


End file.
